Southern Bella
by Minerva77
Summary: From the Appalachians of WV, I bring you Southern Bella. A good ole country gal who doesn't always make the best choices in life and finds herself in a few hardships. However, Fate, being the crazy-beautiful, wild and unpredictable force that it is, has a few surprises in store for this lil' Southern Belle that renders her with happiness beyond measure!
1. Meet Southern Bella

**.**

**Story: **Southern Bella

**Category: **Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Author: **Minerva77

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. As the author and with the permission of this site, I am only using the character names in my own original writing. Other than the names, I own the personalities and story-line... and the mistakes.

_**Chapter 1 Meet Southern Bella**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I sat upon the leather-seated stool from behind the counter of my flower shop, carelessly watching the rain fall from the heavens and gather into puddles upon the uneven parts of the pavement in the parking lot.

Each puddle reflecting the tall evergreen trees that seemed to surround every area of this one-horse town.

I loved the sound of rain dancing on a tin roof. I loved the bright colors of flowers that spring brought to our small town of Patsville, West Virginia. Everything felt so new, so happy and refreshed; everything around me was waking up, coming back to life.

I loved being from the South and the closeness that seemed to bring into one's life, being from a small town.

I adored every single person in my life, even those that had brought me heartache or pain; for it was from those folks, I learned my greatest lessons.

I started dating Jacob Black when we were both juniors in high school. And to be honest, I thought Jake and I would be a forever thing, considering that our daddies worked side by side their entire lives and were best friends, meaning Jake and I were practically raised together.

When we were knee-high to a grasshopper, Jake and I were best friends, always side by side. Whether we were running through the open fields, chasing fireflies, riding bikes or arguing over who was faster, we were always together.

It was Jake that wanted more, catching me off guard one night while on the lake fishing, he leaned in and kissed me.

I guess one could say, I stopped resisting and done what my heart already felt.

In the beginning, I tried to make excuses, I tried to find reasons as to why Jake and I - as a couple - were a bad idea. But the truth was, I already loved Jake, I just feared that our relationship could end and possibly ruin a perfect friendship and the thoughts of losing my lifelong best friend terrified me.

Jake refused to reason with my objections, he pursued after me until I agreed to be _his_ girl. And then my heart was set, my mind was made up and one Letterman jacket and class ring later it was confirmed.

In the beginning it was amazing, more than amazing, I was dating my best friend, no awkward _firsts_ to stand in the way, we already knew everything that one could possibly know about the other.

We'd make out in crowds, never caring who saw us. Every time we were around one another, we couldn't control it, with every kiss, it was as if we couldn't stop.

I loved those long, hot summer days that ended with me in Jake's arms, under a blanket of stars, wishing, dreaming, kissing, touching, unable to control ourselves.

Jake and I were living out our very own love song. We were, young, wild and free and so madly in love. I had so much faith in him, in my eyes and for one moment in time, that boy hung the moon and the stars.

I continued watching the rain from the window of my shop, the sound of the rain beating down on the tin roof made it all the more easy for my mind to drift;

_**. . .**_

_"I can't do it, Mama... I can't, it hurts to bad," I cried squeezing my poor mama's hand with everything __in me as the pains of childbirth consumed me._

_It felt as if my entire body was going to give out on me. _

_By the time mama and daddy got me to the __hospital, it was too late for any kind of pain medication. __Everything happened so quickly, as time passed, it was like trying to remember a flash of lightening._

_"You can do it, Sweetie, you are one of the toughest girls I know." Mama kissed my forehead with a reassuring smile._

_"You can do this Bells, your mama's right, you're too tough for your own good." Daddy smiled __down at me a__nd with that, I raised up and gave the hardest and biggest push I could possibly give._

_"She's here." A nurse announced with a warm smile that faded all-too-soon as __she and another nurse looked at one another and then to the doctor. _

_The expressions on their face __spoke volumes, for I knew right then that something was wrong with my baby._

_"My baby," I whispered in a weak voice._

_Mama held my hand between both of hers while daddy pushed the wet, mangled hair back from my forehead. _

_We __watched in silence as the nurses and the doctor worked with my daughter._

_There was no crying._

_Why wasn't she crying? Babies always cry when they are born._

_"Mama I'm scared, my baby isn't crying." I tried to raise up to have a better look._

_"Take it easy, Bella, they know what they're doing." Daddy gently put his hand on my shoulder, forcing me back down._

_They quickly wheeled my baby out of the room, while one of the nurses walked over to my bedside __and the look on her face, the tears in her eyes, confirmed my biggest fear, something was wrong with __my baby girl._

_Mama followed after the doctor only to be sent back to wait with daddy and I. It was __only fifteen minutes, but it sure felt like hours before Dr. Wolfe returned._

_Nothing could have prepared me for that moment when he informed me that my daughter was __stillborn and nothing could be done._

_Dr. Wolfe had the nurses bring her back into the room, allowing my parents and I time to say goodbye._

_Hannah Grace Swan weighed five pounds and one ounce. She was breathtakingly beautiful, she __looked just like a porcelain doll - the most beautiful doll in all of the world._

_She__ was my tiny sleeping angel and s__aying goodbye to that little girl was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. What was __supposed to have been the most amazing day of my life turned into the most horribly-devastating __day of my life._

_Hannah's coal-black hair was so thick and so long, it came all the way down on her neck. She had a perfect little __heart-shaped face with chubby cheeks and dimples to match. And the longest, thickest eyelashes I had __ever seen on a baby so small._

_She was the spitting image of Jake._

_After returning home, so many __times, I longed with all of my heart to hold my daughter in my arms and not being able to do __so was sheer agony. The longing to feel her, touch her, hear her cry and hold her in my arms mixed with the fact of __knowing I never would, hurt beyond anything I had ever felt._

_For nine months, that little girl grew inside of me. She moved and kicked and I wanted her more than __anything in this world. _

_Hannah was very active up until the last week or so and then she stopped __moving. The doctor assured me that it was normal, that she was just ready to be born._

_It was after Hannah's funeral, I prayed to die. I laid in my bed for weeks, __withdrawn from the world around me. I questioned God, life, fate, everything around me._

_Why me? Why my baby?_

_I couldn't accept it was over, she was gone and no one could change that. No amount of prayers could bring my baby back._

_I tried to recall something - anything - from my past that I had done wrong. Something done on my own behalf __to make me deserve such a fate or something that would make everything make more sense, but I came up with nothing. __I done everything by the books, I ate healthy and exercised regularly. I drank more water than a fish, I done everything the doctors told me to do. _

_Why did this happen? No mother could have wanted their little girl more than I wanted my sweet Hannah Grace. _

_I would have gladly traded my daughter places, in a New York minute, for she deserved to have the chance to live just as well as anyone else._

_I cried so much, that it felt as if I had dust for tears, I was all dried up and had nothing left inside of __me to give. _

_I craved death. Although I hadn't the nerve to ever take my own life nor harm myself in __any way, I would have openly and happily welcomed it. __The way I saw it, I was already dead on __the inside. Death would have been a release from my misery and only death would have reunited me with __my daughter._

_I honestly don't know what I would have done without my parents. They stood by me through __everything and it was their constant love and support that helped me pull through. _

_Jake abandoned __Hannah and I not long after he learned I was pregnant. I'll never forget that day I told him._

_"How could you do this to me, to us, Bella?" He angrily blamed me._

_But it was Jake, my Jake, my lifelong best friend, my lover... my forever._

_I looked to him for mercy, compassion, anything other than anger, but __Jake stood with both hands on his hips, shaking his head and looking at me with disgust._

_"It'll be okay, Jake, Mama and Daddy said they would help out in any way they possibly can. E__verything will be okay, you'll see." I looked up through my lashes but his face was still hard and his once __loving eyes, only reflected an emptiness that I cannot describe. _

_"Is this your way of trapping me into marriage, Bella? Did you and your parents plan this? I mean __seriously, what's our future now? We get married, you stay barefoot and pregnant while I bust my ass __in the coal mines next my dad and Charlie?" He grabbed my wrists __firmly in his hands and clinched his teeth. "Well thanks but no thanks. I'm not ready for this, Bella."_

_"Well ready or not, Jake, we're gonna be parents," I tried to reason with him._

_He harshly dropped my hands and darted for the door, looking back, his face was dark, cold, so unlike the __Jake that used to chase me through the open fields, declaring his love or the Jake that used to bate my hook or horseback ride, side by side, with me._

_"You always have an option, Bella, get rid of it and maybe __then, we can work on fixing us." He walked out, slamming the door behind him._

_'Get rid of it?' _

_How could he ask me to do that? _

_After a week or so, he called and apologized for being such a jerk and, of course, I forgave him __because I thought maybe he had acted out of fear. But I was wrong, he ended up leaving me __again and this time not just me, he left everything and everyone, moving to another state. _

_And for a __second time, Jake abandoned me and his unborn daughter._

_Like my daddy always used to say, "Screw me over once, shame on you, screw me over twice, shame on me."_

_Jake and I were over. We were really over and I learned to live without him. _

**_. . ._**

Around noon, I pulled my cellphone from my back pocket to call my best friend, Ang.

Angela and I had been friends our entire lives as well. My mama and hers were best friends and from their friendship, our friendship bloomed.

"Hey, Bella," she answered on the first ring.

"Hey, can you help me out with delivering flowers to the Simpson /Hunter wedding today?"

"Oh yeah, that is today?" Ang giggled. "Can you believe that Mayor Simpson has finally found someone stupid enough to marry his snooty daughter? Vickie and James, a perfect match made in hell, don't ya think?"

At one time, Vickie had a thing for Jake. When he refused to give her the time of day, she tried to make my life a living hell. For weeks I tried to ignore her constant bullying, but it got to the point were enough was enough and she and I had ended up in a physical fist fight, also known as a cat-fight, where I come from.

I had never fought with anyone in my entire life and I surprised even myself when I seen Vickie's cut lip and bloody nose. But the good news was, Vickie left me alone after that, not to mention, Jake as well.

"Hey, I don't care who gets married as long as I get paid," I confirmed with a chuckle, recalling the cat fight that had taken place between Vickie and I our senior year.

I hadn't spoken to Vickie since the fight and one day out of the blue, she called my flower shop and asked me to make the flower arrangements for her wedding.

"Sure, I can help you deliver. What time do you need me there?"

"Now." I glanced at my watch.

Angela was at the shop in no time at all and together she and I delivered three truck loads of Pepto Bismol-pink , dark-pink, light-pink and every other shade of pink flowers to the church for the over-the-top wedding.

When I arrived back to the shop, I wasn't there a good five minutes, when I heard the bells on the door chiming.

"I'll be right there!" I called from the back.

"Hello," I greeted a tall man from behind, as I bypassed him, taking my place behind the counter.

"Hello." His voice was smooth and kind of low-toned.

"Do you need..." I started but was unable to finish that sentence when my eyes met his.

He had the most gorgeous, bright green-eyes I had ever seen.

I cleared my throat, but was still unable to speak as I tried to pull myself together and save myself from any further embarrassment.

I had never been so taken by anyone before.

"I need flowers." He nervously ran his hand through his disheveled bronze-colored hair and stepped closer to the counter.

With each step he took, it felt like the air in the room was being sucked out and the walls were closing in on me.

"I-I have flowers," I stupidly whispered in a pathetic voice.

"Yes I see." His eyes darted around the shop before he flashed me the most perfect-crooked grin I had ever seen on a boy from these parts.

"I mean, I have flowers... here," I continued to make a fool of myself.

"What kind of flowers would you like, sir?" I finally managed to get out something that made some sense.

"Sir?" He cocked a brow. "Do I look that old?"

"No. Not at all." I quickly replied, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "You look good, really good.. I mean you look young, not old." I could feel my heats starting to heat from embarrassment.

He looked both good and young, one of the most handsome men I had ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon.

"Let's start over," he offered with yet another perfect-crooked grin. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and you're Bella." His voice was very fitting, you know, all sexy and such just like him?

Whoa, cowboy...

_How'd he know my name?_

* * *

_**Author's Note **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Southern Bella was the first fic that I wrote and posted on fanfiction... I took the story down myself to make changes in the characters, story line and such. This is the third and final time Southern Bella will be posted, I do not plan to ever remove this story again. The reason as to why the first fic was removed was because I felt the story was rushed and as an author, I failed this story. However, it has been rewritten to my own personal satisfactory and I hope you guys enjoy :) The second time it was removed was because I left fanfiction due to personal reasons, which I also never plan on doing again.

**Thank yous:** Always first, my dear readers and reviewers, for it is you that makes writing all the more enjoyable, so thank you.

A huge thank you to one of my best friends and fellow writers, the lady who introduced me to Fanfiction four years ago this upcoming spring, Leslie Justice aka StartTheFantasy. I had forever lost Southern Bella due to a computer crash and had been looking for the PDF for almost a year, when Leslie stumbled across an old memory stick of saved fics and Southern Bella was among the mix. So Leslie, thank you... for so many things thank you. Thank you for being my friend/sister, thank you for always being there when I need you, thank you for helping with edits on this fic and others and thank you for being a fic-hoarder! Girl, I love you like a kitty loves sweet warm milk...

Thank you to my other best friend C-mo, whom always works PDF magic for me, proofreads and helps me work out detailing. You and Leslie are my sisters! I love you both beyond words...

A special thank you to Loopy Lou & Karen Cullen who done proofreading for this story. I truly appreciate her taking the time to help me out as well.. Lovely lady and awesome friend.

Fanfiction name(s) : _**loopylou992 & **__**karencullen2007**_

**Banners: **Several banners have been made for this story, so I'll start by saying thank you to ALL who have taken the time to make such lovely banners for this story, a few names, Kesha Gibson, Leslie Justice, Netta Bo, Roo and that's all I can remember off the top of my head, but know I am grateful for each and every one of them, so thank you!

I think I covered everything, the author notes won't always be this long :)

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	2. Somtime

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2 - Sometime**_

A tad shaky and on edge, my mind was in complete chaos. I couldn't decide if it was Edward's hypnotizing eyes that I found oh-so-very hard to look away from or his faded, ripped jeans and leather jacket, perhaps it was the fact that he genuinely looked like a nice guy with a sexy, rough, bad boy exterior.

The chemistry flow between Edward and I was impossible to deny. But that still never answered my question - _How'd he know my name?_

As if he was reading my very thoughts, his eyes darted to the front window and back to me. "It's on the sign."

_Duh, Bella._

I was so utterly smitten with this guy, like I said earlier, no one had ever had such an effect on me. I couldn't think straight, talk straight or altogether breath properly, for it was hearing my own shallow breaths that caused me to postpone my inner-dabates, pulling my attention back to the moment.

"Yes, I'm Bella." I offered my hand and with a slight smile tugging at his full lips, he slowly took it. "Bella Swan."

I could only hope that I was having the same impact on him. But judging by his calm, cool, collective demeanor, it was hard to say.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella Swan." He and I shook hands a little longer than usual.

"What kind of flowers did you need?" I, reluctantly, withdrew my hand from his.

"I don't know, I was hoping that maybe you could help with that?" He looked around my tiny shop at all of the flowers on display.

_Please be for his mama..._

_Please be for his sister..._

_Please be for his an aunt or grandma..._

"May I ask what's the occasion?"

"My mother's birthday." He shrugged and I think I sent a few praises upward in rejoicing that the flowers were for his mama.

"Pink roses," I suggested. "My daddy always gave grandma Swan pink roses for her birthday."

"Pink roses sound perfect." He smiled, flashing that all too sexy, crooked grin yet again.

I was starting to enjoy that grin.

"Wait." I suddenly remembered the 'Pepto-Bismol' wedding from earlier."I'm outta pink flowers. Would yellow be okay?"

"Yellow will be fine."

I made my way from behind the counter and walked to the cooler to fetch the flowers.

"I'm sorry that I suggested pink and then I was out..." I started to explain, but as soon as I turned to head back to the front, he was right behind me.

My eyes locked with beautiful, bright-green and he shyly smiled, running a hand through his disheveled locks and causing my heart to speed up.

"Sorry." He stepped back, allowing me to walk past him.

After trying to clear my thoughts so that I could finally speak again. I stepped back behind the counter and began working on his birthday bouquet for his mama.

"I had a wedding today," I said in a shaky voice, trying to finish my explanation.

"You got married today?" He cocked his head in question.

"No." I chuckled. "I meant I done the flowers for someone else's wedding today and that's why I'm out of pink roses."

"Oh... No problem, yellow is fine." He placed his hands into his pockets and started slowly rocking back and forth as he watched me work. "How long have you worked here, Bella?"

"Pretty much since I was old enough to work here," I informed with a smile. "I used to help my aunt out when I was younger. When I turned fifteen, I started working here after school. Then when she passed away three years ago, she left everything to me, since she never had children of her own."

"It's a very nice shop." He walked over to the small cooler and pulled out a coca-cola, giving me a nice view of his backside... his very nice backside.

"It pays the bills," I said, as I tried to continue working on the flowers. "There's a small apartment upstairs, but I can't seem to work up the nerve to leave my mama's cooking long enough to move out on my own."

"I can relate to that." He winked. "I love my mother's cooking, that's the best part about being here in West Virginia."

"Where are you from?" I curiously asked.

"I'm from Cincinnati. My parents live here, I'm here to visit for spring break," he answered.

It kinda stung to discover that he didn't live close by. I really liked Edward, a lot. Heaven knew I wasn't looking for love, relationships or a boyfriend for that matter. But to spite what I wasn't looking for, I was very attracted to him... _obviously_.

"You may know my dad, Dr. Cullen?" He made his way back to the counter and continued in watching me.

"Yes, I know Dr. Cullen. He just moved here a little while back, right?"

"Yes. He was born and raised here actually, but moved to Cincinnati after graduating high school. Thats where he met my mom and together they opened their own clinic. But my dad always seemed to talk about good ole West Virginia and how much he missed it. So last year, he and my mom moved their practice here."

"So, you've met my dad?" he asked and I blushed at the memory of flipping my four-wheeler the previous summer and having Dr. Cullen lecture me on ATV safety.

"I kinda flipped my four-wheeler last summer," I said, embarrassed for the sheer fact that I had already received so much teasing from the locals on _'girl-driving'. _"But it wasn't entirely my fault."

"How so?" His smile was a little cocky, as if he knew I was making excuses.

"My friend Angela was doubling with me," I started explaining. "She dropped her cellphone and so I backed up to retrieve it. When Ang was getting off the four-wheeler, she grabbed the handle bar for leverage, pushing the accelerator to help herself down... next thing I knew, I was going backwards over a hill. So I jumped off, spraining my ankle, and then I was taken to the ER. and your dad was the doctor I had to see for my follow up appointments."

"Wow, you're lucky you didn't break it."

"Yeah that's what your dad said," I confirmed, handing Edward his flowers. "Here ya are, all finished."

"They're beautiful." He laid the flowers on the counter and pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Ten bucks even." I knocked off the extra 4.99 plus tax and the coca-cola.

"Here you go." He handed me a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Thank you." I walked from behind the counter, walking Edward toward the door, wishing there was more I could say. Something to keep him there longer.

Besides my jeep, there was only a Harley-Davidson motorcycle sitting in the parking lot.

"You're on the Harley?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you ride?"

"Not Harley's... dirt bikes." I continued to eye the chromed-out, silver motorcycle while ponder the earlier rain. "Well, I used to ride dirt bikes, when I was younger. It's been a while. How are you going to keep those flowers from flying away?"

"Drive slowly." He shrugged with a slight nibble on his bottom lip. "I have no idea really."

He stepped down from the small wooden porch and into the parking lot. "Maybe we should get together sometime and you can take me for a ride on your four-wheeler or I could take you for a ride on Marie?"

"Marie?" I looked at him with questioning eyes.

Edward smiled toward the Harley.

"You named your Harley Marie?" I smiled in the fact that his Harley shared my middle name.

"Actually I didn't. Someone very special to me named her that and it just stuck." He grinned.

_Someone special? _

_A woman? _

_An ex-girlfriend? _

Why was I suddenly so jealous? It was crazy for me to feel this way, I had just met him. But apparently he was single, why else would he ask me to ride with him... _sometime_.

"My middle name is Marie," I informed him. "Isabella Marie and I'd love to ride with you sometime."

"Great, I look forward to it." He straddled the shinny bike. "Some say that Marie means rebellious."

"Yeah I know. That's what my daddy has always told me." I winked.

"I'll see you around, Isabella Marie." He started his motorcycle with a huge grin and pulled out.

"I'll see you around, Edward Cullen," I whispered to absolutely no one, as I stared after him like a lost puppy.

What in the world had just happened here? Did we have a date... sometime? What kind of voodoo did that man just do on me? I had never been so attracted to anyone in my life, not even Jake... no one.

"Tonight, eight o'clock sharp... Duke's... be there." Angela's message rang into my ears when I checked my missed calls and messages.

I closed the shop and headed home for supper with my folks. After helping mama clear the table after dinner, we washed dishes, and I grabbed a quick shower.

My black tank-top and denim mini-skirt seemed fitting for an usual evening at Duke's.

After putting on my black snake-skin boots and denim jacket, I headed out the door.

Duke's was a small bar and pool hall, twenty minutes from our home. My friends and I had been hanging out there since we were kids. Although Duke served alcohol, there was no age limit to enter his bar and if there was, he never mentioned it and we never asked, for there wasn't many options for youngsters in this small town.

Upon arrival, the smoke in the air was thick, as it always was and Hank Jr was blasting from the speakers.

I loved Hank Jr. My mama took me to see him in concert when I was twelve-years-old and I had been a die-hard Hank fan ever since.

_Family Tradition. _

It didn't take long to follow the laughter coming from the pool tables in the back corner where Angela and our friend Jessica sat being entertained by the ever-so-famous Clearwater brothers, Seth and Sam.

Although Seth and Sam were Jake's cousins, I remained friends with them and the entire family for that matter, even after everything that went down between Jake and I. It wasn't his family's fault that he was a jerk.

"Hey." I approached the gang with a smile.

"Hey, Bella," Ang patted the stool next to her and I sat down.

"Bella!" Seth walked over and held out a pool stick to me. "Put Sam in his place."

"I can't beat Sam." I shook my head, refusing the stick.

"Come on, Bella, if anyone can kick his bragging-know-it-all ass, it's you," Mike Newton joined us.

"You kick his ass." I eyed Mike with a smirk.

"I can't beat him." Mike shrugged. "Besides, I overheard him bragging that he can beat anyone around here, including you."

"Oh really." I laughed, pulling my jacket off and taking the stick from Seth.

_Game on._

Mike's words had just made things personal.

"Well we'll just have to see about that."

"Careful sweet Bella, you know pool is a man's sport and you'll be playing the six years in a row male champ." Sam made his brags from across the table.

"That's about to get his ass kicked by a female, who has held the women's title as champ for three years in row." Seth grabbed the triangular rack and started racking the balls with a giggle.

"Twenty bucks on Bella!" Mike shouted and some tall blonde guy I had never seen before, took his bet.

"Ladies first," Sam said, allowing me to break.

"Thanks, Darlin'," I sarcastically accepted.

Taking a deep breath, I bent over into position and broke the balls, sinking one solid and two stripes.

"Stripes," I said before sinking another.

"Damn, Sam, ya might get a shot and ya might not." Seth chuckled, picking on his older brother.

When I was ten-years-old, my dad started bringing me to Duke's every weekend. He would enjoy a tall, cold glass of beer, while I played around on the pool tables. As time passed, my dad seen how much I loved the sport and taught me how to shoot and my game only perfected over the years.

I entered my very first pool tournament when I was fourteen, but didn't actually win until I was eighteen. I had managed to hold onto the title of champ in the lady's division for three years and running.

Four balls in the pocket later, I had one striped ball left on the table. Ball number fifteen, straight shot. I pulled back my stick and hit the cue ball a little too hard and it followed the fifteen ball into the pocket, causing me to scratch.

"Shoot," I muttered, causing Sam to exhale a low, mocking laugh.

"Are you ready to be beat, Little Girl?" He smirked, chalking his stick a little longer than necessary.

"I'm always ready to witness a miracle." I smirked while taking my seat next to Ang and Jessica and helplessly watching as Sam starting sinking solids, some two at a time.

Before I knew it, only the eight ball was left on the table. "Eight ball, corner pocket." Sam chalked his stick one last time.

"Oh hey, Leah," Jessica called out, just as Sam shot the cue ball, causing him to miss the shot.

Laughter erupted all around, as everyone that knew Sam, knew how he feared Leah. Leah was his crazy ex-girlfriend that beat his brains out while they were dating.

"Cheater." Sam looked at me.

"Me?" I batted my eyelashes and tried to control my laughter. "I wasn't the one to say it."

"If she hadn't said that, you know I would have beat you." He twirled his stick.

"I'll tell ya what..." I stood and adjusted the balls back on the table. "I'll give ya a do-over. Besides, I wanna beat you fair-and-square."

He debated my request for a moment and then moved back into position.

"Eight ball, corner pocket," he announced.

"Go, go, go," Ang cheered to the cue ball as it slowly banked from the sides of the table, before sinking in the opposite corner pocket as the eight ball.

"Scratch!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and hugging Ang as I watched the tall blonde man pay a smiling Seth.

The small pixie-like girl with the blonde guy, looked oddly familiar. Her short, coal-black hair, laid in countless layers, sticking out all over her head and her smile was warm. But it was her green eyes that looked so familiar.

"Who is she?" I asked Ang, who looked at Jessica.

Anytime we had a question about someone new in town, or anyone in town for that matter, we knew to ask Jessica aka Connie Chung, she kept up with all the latest gossip and knew every single person in our one-horse town.

"That's Dr. Cullen's daughter, Alice," Jessica answered. "The guy with her, the guy who bet against you, Bella, that is her boyfriend.

"Edward's sister?" I mused.

"Who?" Ang looked at me.

"Edward, Dr. Cullen's son." Jessica licked her cheery-red lips. "Handsome... and dancing with a tall blonde."

We looked toward the dance area and sure enough, there was Bright-Eyes dancing with a tall, beautiful blonde that looked as if she could be a model or something of the sort.

_Well crap._

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you to the readers, reviewers and followers. I am very excited to be posting this story once again and since the story is already written, I plan on having all 25 chapters posted rather quickly.

Until Next Time,

Minerva

xoxo


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**.**

**Chapter 3 - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**_**  
**_

Beating Sam at pool was definitely fun and quite an accomplishment. Even if the win was based on him scratching the cue ball - I'll take it.

Seeing the beautiful, blonde chic with her arms wrapped around Edward's neck, not so much fun.

Me stealing him away would definitely be an accomplishment... and a lot of fun.

"Earth to Bella." Ang's voice pulled me back to reality. "We're gonna dance, you comin'?"

"Sure," I murmured.

Not to be too overconfident but I wasn't the worst dancer in the world.

As we made our way to the dance floor, a plan started forming in my head on how to snatch Bright-Eyes from Blondie, when someone reached out and touched my arm in an attempt to stop me.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Dr. Cullen's daughter greeted me with a kind smile. "Good game and for what it's worth, I told Jasper not to bet against you. I had a gut feeling that you'd win."

"Thanks." I returned her smile. "I'm Bella and these are my friends, Angela and Jessica."

"Nice to meet you, Alice," Ang chimed in. "We were just about to take the dance floor, would you like to join us?"

Alice looked back to Jasper who was lost in conversation with Sam, Seth and Mike and nodded with a smile.

The four of us made our way to the dance floor, just as the song changed to '_Rock My World, Little __Country Girl_' by_ Brooks and Dunn_.

Swaying my hips and rocking my feet, I was slowly but surely getting lost in the rhythm, causing me to become more and more relaxed... well until I looked over toward the bar and caught delightful green eyes watching me.

Edward was leaning against the bar and as sexy as sin with his arms folded over his chest and a huge playful grin plastered on his handsome face.

_Where was Blondie_? I quickly scanned out the folks around him, but no longer saw her.

Relaxed mode went out the window as Edward continued to watch me, so I done what any other girl would do in my position, I returned his smile and entertained him with my hip swaying.

Two songs later, my friends and I were still on the dance floor, all while Edward continued to watch.

_God I want him._

"I need air," Ang panted into my ear as she pulled me by the arm and toward the exit.

_Wait!_

I didn't wanna leave, I wanted to stay and dance and look into those mesmerizing, green eyes and pass smiles back and forth.

I wasn't crazy, there was definitely something between me and Edward. To spite the model-like private dancer, I could see '_the want to_' in his eyes.

"Ladies." The waitress stopped us before we made it outside, handing each of us a mug filled with beer. "Drinks, from the handsome feller at the bar." She pointed toward Edward, who, of course, flashed us with a delightful smile and quick nod.

"My brother." Alice rolled her eyes, taking a big sip of beer. "Wonder what that's about?"

"Tell Mr. McHottyPants that we said thank you and that it's rude to buy drinks for someone else while on a date with another woman." You could always count on Ang to be the blunt one in the crowd.

"He's not on a date." Alice clarified.

"Well not technically," she dryly added.

_Good to know. _

_Take notes_.

Stepping out into the night's cool air felt so refreshing. I closed my eyes and took a long, deep breath, inhaling the night's cool, fresh air.

I loved hanging out at Duke's and had even been known to smoke a few myself from time to time, but sometimes the smoke in the air was just a little too much.

"Bella?" Ang spoke and I opened my eyes to see her holding out a cigarette for me.

"No thanks."

"Alice? Jess?" She offered them each a cigarette and then looked back at me with her hands on her hips, grinning as she blew out a huge smoke bubble.

"What?" I leaned against the pickup truck parked beside me.

"What?" She repeated in a mocking tone. "I seen you and Alice's brother passing those goofy grins and googly eyes back and forth while you were dancing."

"I did no such thing," I lied, grabbing her pack of smokes and lighting one myself, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to overtake my lips.

"Yes you did." She stated. "Jess?"

"Huh?" Jessica innocently looked toward us both, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Was Bella not checking out Edward Cullen?" Ang asked.

Jess half-smiled and then immediately turned to Alice. "Is your brother single? What did you mean by he wasn't 'technically' on a date?"

All eyes landed on Alice as she laughed, shaking her head.

I think she was trying to figure out which of the three of us was actually into her brother.

"Yes he's single," she answered. "And I meant that he is here with someone, but they're just friends. My sister-in-law, Rose, kinda set them up tonight. Tanya isn't into Edward, trust me."

How any chic couldn't be into Edward was beyond me. Heaven knew he had the looks and from what I've witnessed of his personality, he seemed okay in my book.

"So he and the blonde aren't together, 'together'?" Jess eyed Alice.

"That's what she just explained." Ang snapped. "Why do you care anyway, aren't you dating Mike?"

"No, I am using Mike for a booty call." Jess rolled her eyes and then looked back toward Alice. "We aren't in a serious relationship. Besides everyone knows that Mike has a thing for Bella."

Now all eyes were on me.

"Bella doesn't want Mike." I referred to myself in third person, as I made my feelings for him very clear.

It was obvious that Jessica was into Edward and being her friend for as long as I had, I knew that meant that Jessica would pathetically chase after her prey until they usually just gave into her.

Not that Jess was a dog or anything, she was a very pretty girl, just a little - well a lot - persistent and she could be a tad clingy from time to time.

In all fairness Jessica had every right to go after Edward. It wasn't like he and I were dating nor did I have any claims on him. Although he did technically say that he and I should get together for a ride... _sometime._

It really did suck that I was attracted to this handsome guy and I knew he had to be somewhat attracted to me, for the way he came off in my shop earlier and the way he watched me dance. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that those perfect crooked grins were for me, the way Edward looked into my eyes was too intense, too real.

_What if he was watching Jess dance, instead of me_? I thought for a split second, but dismissed that thought because of the simple fact that I knew he and I were most definitely exchanging glances and smiles.

But now that I knew Jess was after Edward, what could I do? Nothing.

I'd never live it down in Jessica's eyes and she was, after all, one of my close friends that had made her feelings perfectly clear.

Best friend code in our town - never go after your friend's guy. It could end badly.

_Cat-fight._

"Let's go back inside," I murmured, flipping my cigarette across the parking lot, as I walked passed Jessica and Alice.

All the way inside, I could hear Jess talking about Edward to Alice. Selling herself on what a great catch she was and how happy she could make him.

'_Selling yourself to the wrong Cullen, Jess_.' I thought and surprised even myself at how attached I already felt to Edward.

Was I jealous? No, not technically, for I met him first... well, okay, maybe a little jealous; whatever.

The music was slow when we arrived back inside and the dance floor was filled with swaying couples. Jessica wasted no time making her way to Edward as I powerlessly watched when he threw his head back in laughter at Jessica whispering in his ear.

Running his hand through his hair, he rested it on the back of his neck, with a blank expression on his face. He looked back and forth from the table where the blonde sat and then back to Jessica.

"She's such a slut sometimes," Ang whispered, eyeing Jessica.

I smiled and looked away, shaking my head. "He's single and she's single."

"Still," Ang huffed. "I know she saw that you and Edward where into one another. A blind man could have seen that one."

"Ahh... don't worry about it," I told her. "It's not like he and I are involved. All is fair in love and war." I gulped down the remains of my beer and headed back to the pool area.

"Bella." I was greeted by a ever-so hyper Seth. "Dance with me?"

"I just finished dancing. How about we play a game of pool instead." I offered, not wanting to go back to the dance area and watch Jess try to sink her claws into Edward.

"No way." Seth snorted. "I can't beat you."

"Bella." The waitress handed me another beer, causing me to look at her with questioning eyes.

"Mike," she informed, hugging the empty tray to her chest.

"Tell him I said thanks." I called out as she walked away.

"Why don't you tell him yourself," Mike said in a low voice over my shoulder.

"Mike!" I spun around to see him standing right behind me, smirking like a big goon. "You could thank me by honoring me with a dance?"

"I can't." I took a huge drink from the mug and sat it down on the bench next to the pool tables. "Seth here has already asked." I grabbed Seth by the hand and starting pulling him toward the dance floor.

"What the..." Seth started but I shushed him.

"You wanted to dance," I explained. "So we're dancing." I placed my arms, loosely around his neck because I was a few inches taller than him.

"Yeah, you're using me to get away from Mike." Seth grabbed me tightly around my waist, pulling me closer and resting his head on my chest, "Aww Bella-boobs."

"You're gonna get your nose broke if you don't remove it from Bella's boobs," I raised a brow at my wacky and ever-so cocky little friend.

"Sorry,sorry, won't happen again," he hummed, backing up a little with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"Sam left," Seth started small talk, as we swayed to the slow music.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said that Jessica threw his game off and that's the only reason you beat him."

"I gave him a do-over." I teased. "I beat him fair-and-square."

"Yeah, I know." Seth laughed. "It bruised his ego, ya know? Being beat by a chic and all. You know that he's gonna ask for a rematch, right?"

"Any time, any place," I answered honestly. I wasn't scared to play Sam nor was I scared to be beat by Sam. It wouldn't be the first time someone had beaten me at something and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last.

The night lingered on and unfortunately I ended up dancing one song with Mike after all. Apparently Mike was just as persistent as Jessica. He gave me three reasons as to why I should go out with him, I gave him one as to why I didn't wanna go out with him. I used honesty and told him I just wasn't feeling it and I'd rather remain friends. He took the hint and somewhat backed off.

Ang, Alice and I danced to every fast song that played. Ang and I taught Alice how to do several country dances. Before we knew it, Alice's family was on the dance floor wanting to learn the dance moves. Well all except for Edward, who was being held hostage by Jessica.

Alice introduced Ang and I to her boyfriend, Jasper, her brother Emmett and his wife Rose and their friend Tanya.

Tanya didn't seem to mind the fact that Jessica had, pretty much, stole her date. Instead she danced, laughed and acted like she was having more fun without Edward. But it didn't take me long to figure out as to why she didn't mind.

"So, Bella." Tanya placed her hand on my shoulder. "You are a very sexy lady."

I had never been hit on by a chic... ever. I bet my eyes were as big as saucers as I stumbled over my words. "Umm... ahh... thanks."

My cheeks were flaming red, I could feel the heat creeping from my cheeks down to my neck.

"Tanya," Rose chastened her friend. "Bella isn't-" Rose shook her head instead of finishing that statement.

"Too bad." Tanya warmly smiled. "I was just being honest and who knows, maybe she might wanna try something different?"

"Not tonight," I chimed in with a awkward smile, shrugging my shoulders, in hopes that I didn't hurt her feelings.

God knew I wasn't a bigot or anything like that, I was just... shocked?

Gay folks around our neck of the woods usually stayed in the closest, small-town West Virginia folk could be a little closed minded on such things.

I had only one gay friend and he left West Virginia, after graduating high school, never looking back.

"Maybe you should introduce Tanya to Jess." Ang giggled in a low voice for only me to hear.

I caught Edward staring in my direction the entire night. Always smiling but his eyes were more of a plea. I couldn't help but to chuckle when he and Jessica were slow dancing and he gave his brother, Emmett, a look of '_help me_'.

It was nearing three in the morning when the bar starting clearing out. To spite my attraction toward Edward Cullen, that I could do absolutely nothing about, I had a great night and made some wonderful new friends.

Alice was awesome. She was like a female version of Seth, very hyper and always ready to have a good time. My kind of people.

We had made plans for the following night. Alice was overjoyed that she would be going to her first, '_dirt road party_' at a place we called the '_Old Road_'.

The old road was an off-road near the lake where my friends and I had partied for years, all complete with a bonfire, plenty of marshmallows and coolers filled to the brim with ice-cold beer.

After saying our goodbyes, I headed home and tried to sneak in without waking my folks.

"Is that you, Bella?" Mama's voice came from the low-dimmed kitchen when I tried to creep toward the stairs at four in the morning.

"Yeah, Mama. It's me, who else would it be?" I answered in a low voice, not wanting to wake my dad.

Not because he would say anything to me for being out so late, but because my dad was a hardworking man that only got every other weekend off from work.

He busted his ass working in the West Virginia coal mines. He would work sometimes, as many as ten to fifteen hours a day on the hoot owl

shift. So on his weekends off, he usually rested.

I can't really explain how I felt about the coal mines, for I definitely had great pride in our miners, but it was the risk that came with the job that made me feel on edge about it.

Miners in West Virginia are plenty and I come from a long generation of coal miners, both on my daddy and my mama's side of the family.

A few weeks before I was born, my mama lost her own daddy in a mining accident. I never got to meet grandpa Phil, I only had my mama to tell me stories of what a wonderful man he was.

Mama told me that he was so excited to meet me and he was the one that insisted that she name me 'Isabella', he said it meant God's love.

My grandpa Swan died of lung cancer when I was eight-years-old. I remembered my parents and grandma Swan sitting around the kitchen table and talking about how he had spent his life underground in those mines, back in the old days when the mines weren't as safe as they were now-ah-days.

But still, to spite the fact that the coal mines are safer, I hated seeing my own dad have to go underground day after day just to provide for his family.

In the back of mind, there was always the lingering question of '_what if_?'

I couldn't imagine losing him in a cold, dark, black hole. The thoughts of him being in there and never seeing the light of day again was smothering.

"Mama?" I whispered, leaning on the door-frame leading into the kitchen.

"Just glad you're home safe and sound." She smiled, sipping what was left in her coffee mug. "What kinda mama would I be, if I didn't worry about my little girl?"

Gotta love my mama.

I returned her smile and darted up the stairs to bed.

* * *

**A/N**

Southern Slang is being added to the chapters as we go and I'll warn ya now, Country Gal Slang isn't always "Grammatically Correct" :)

Thank you to all readers, reviewers and followers, your support means so much.

Until Next Time,

Minerva

* * *

P.S

I love sharing this, 'cause it makes me smile. So just for my readers, a lil' 'Southern Slang' that I have collected from a group of my local friends.  
Don't be surprised if I ever use some of these words or phrases in my writing. :)  
_**:: Country Folk Slang::**_  
1. 'em - them  
2. y'all - everyone  
3. mama - mother  
4. ma & pa - grandparents  
5. study on - to think  
6. ain't - isn't  
7. everwhichway - every direction  
8. gimme' - give me  
9. hear say - gossip  
10. three sheets to the wind - very drunk  
11. How come? - why?  
12. hold ya horses - be patient  
13. mad as a hornet - very angry or upset  
14. fixin' to do something- preparing  
15. A fallin' out - a disagreement  
16. keep ya britches on - be patient.  
17. britches - pants  
18. No count - good for nothing  
19. swimmy headed - dizzy  
20. Ought to - should do something  
21. pay no mind - pay no attention  
22. I reckon - to guess  
23. wore out (wore smack out) - very tired  
24. pick at ya - pick on you  
25. playin' possum - pretending to be asleep  
26. sass - talk back  
27. tacky - unfashionable  
28. waitin' on - waiting for  
29. wear out - to spank a child  
30. worrywart - someone who worries too much  
31. High on the hog - rich  
32. yonder - over there  
33. draw up - to shrink  
34. addled - confused  
35. dab - small quantity  
36. Ain't got but ah few - have only a few  
37. Country mile - long distance  
38. cut off - switch off  
39. bad as I hate to - don't really want to do something  
40. all tore up - emotionally upset  
41. aim to - plan to  
42. dirty-up - to get dirty  
43. yourn - yours  
44. not 'bout to - no intention  
45. nohow - no way  
46. piddlin' around - fooling around  
47. plumb - completely  
48. thang - thing  
49. kahoot - in sync with  
50. H'aint it - Isn't it, ain't it  
51. Purdy - Pretty  
52. el' hush - Oh My Gosh  
53. gom - To make a mess  
54. Betcha' - I'll bet you  
55. Al-ight - Alright  
56. Jeet yet - Have you eaten yet  
57. at boys bout as sharp as a cue ball - That boy is just about as sharp as a cue ball - Dumb  
58. I'm gonna gitcha - I'm going to get you  
59. Ah' shoot - Very frustrated  
60. Come yer' - Come here  
61. Hotter than a 2 duke billy goat! - very hot.  
62. Did'cha - Did you  
63. Juice - It's not only OJ in WV, it's also what some call "electricity" I call it "power"  
64. blind in one eye and can't see out the other - Poor vision  
65. EVERBIDY (Long I sound) - Everybody (I never use this one)  
66. colder than a wet well diggers ass - Very cold.  
67. what'cha doin? - What are you doing  
68. okie dokie - alright  
69. haint it purdy - Isn't it pretty  
70. Shindig - Party or any kind of happy celebration.  
71. Feller - A male  
72. weed monkey - A woman who is "easy".  
73. What in tarnation - What in the world  
74. he's 'bout as useless as tits on a bore hog - He isn't worth much.  
75. hunky dory - fine, okay  
76. lolly-gag - To waste time.  
77. snatch ya bald - Pull one's hair out (cat-fight)  
78. tan ya hide - to spank a child. Really it's more of a threat to try and calm a child down.  
79. Takin' up for - Defending someone  
80. Aincha' - Aren't you

81 - Dumber than a box of rocks - Lack of common sense


	4. Game On

**.**

**Chapter 4 - Game on**_**  
**_

The weather was becoming warmer with each passing day. Summer was near and I loved the warmer weather in West Virginia, for it meant parties by the lake, four-wheeler riding on the trails, late night swims, races at the local speed park, picnics, carnivals and just good times with good friends.

I sat slowly swaying back and forth on our front porch swing, enjoying the warmth of the sun beaming down on my face.

I loved sitting on that swing in the early morning hours, the air was always fresh and the light spring breeze made the sun's warmth all the more pleasurable.

My Grandpa Swan taught me how to cuss and how to pray all in the same night while I sat on his lap in that swing. It was in that swing where mama would sit and braid my hair when I was a little girl.

It was also that same front porch swing were Jake made many broken promises to me. And it was that same swing I had Mama and Daddy sit down when I told them I was pregnant at the tender age of eighteen.

Mama cried her eyes out while Daddy made threats of killing Jacob Black.

Ang was right there by my side, through it all. It was in that very swing that Ang and I sat throughout the night, gazing out at the stars, as we pondered what I was gonna do with a little baby.

A lot of memories in that old squeaky, blue swing.

"Bella." Daddy's voice pulled me from my daydreams. "Toby's mane needs a good washing and brushing."

Toby was a gift from my parents for my fifteenth birthday. Daddy actually bought him for me to ride in the local horse shows, because Toby was so beautiful. But to me, Toby was nothing more than my pet. I rode him and showed him a few times, earning him quite a few ribbons under his belt. However, for me, it was about riding Toby in an open field for fun and spending time with him that mattered most. Besides Toby hated all the glitzy belts, shinny objects and fancy bling hanging on him.

My parents and I rode our horses together. It was kinda like our family bonding time. Some families went out to dinner or to the movie, my family and I rode our horses. Not that we didn't enjoy dinner and a movie together, it was just that we enjoyed riding more.

My parents had five horses, and although showing them was once a great passion for my dad, he gave it up not long after Hannah passed away.

Two weeks before she was born, Daddy bought her a small pony, Buttercup. He babied that pony and would often say that he couldn't wait to teach Hannah to ride and put her and Buttercup in the horse shows.

Buttercup was a beautiful, yellowish-colored pony with a long cream colored mane and tail. And although the pony was well taken care of, Mama, Daddy and I failed to give that pony the love and affection that she deserved. We just didn't have the heart to bond with her after everything that had happened with Hannah.

Daddy cleared his throat and walked to the edge of the porch, without looking back. "I have a man coming out this evening to have a look at Buttercup."

"Wait!" I followed him down the front porch steps. "What? Why?"

"Bella, honey..." He sighed. "It's been two years, and we both know that pony is being ignored. The man interested in her is a fine man, I work with him. He wants her for his grandson."

"No, Daddy," I whispered.

The thoughts of selling Hannah's pony broke my heart.

"I'll take care of her." I promised.

"Bella, what are you going to do with a pony? She needs a family that will love her. A child that can enjoy her."

"I know, I know. Maybe I can keep her as a pet or something. Riding is optional." I made my pleas but felt that I wasn't reaching him. "Daddy, please."

He stood in silence as if he was considering, but not happy about it.

"Daddy, please don't sell that pony." Tears were threatening my eyes. "I'll pay all the expenses, I'll spend more time with her, I'll take better care of her, I promise."

"Bella, this has nothing to do with money." He shook his head. "That pony needs to have someone that can enjoy her."

"I know, Daddy, and I promise I'll try." I took a long, deep breath and wiped at the tears threatening to fall. "Just please don't sell her. Don't sell my baby's pony."

He pulled his baseball cap from his head with a sigh and ran his hand over his graying hair before placing the cap back on. "Fine. But either way, let's go, those horses ain't gonna wash themselves, ya know?"

I smiled with a nod and helped him gather everything that we needed and then together we rode our four-wheelers down the property toward the stables.

"Are you hungry?" I cooed to Toby, pulling carrots from the bag of treats I had prepared for the horses.

Toby was a happy horse, and I knew this because I swear, you could see it in his eyes. It was like his eyes were always smiling.

With my parents' five horses plus Toby and Buttercup, our small stables were full.

Daddy began washing the other horses in silence as I started washing Toby. When I was finished with him, I washed Mama's horse, Midnight. Before long, every horse had a fresh, clean mane and tail, except for Buttercup.

We both stood in silence toward her stall.

"I'll wash her," I offered, and Daddy nodded with a tight smile, leaving me and the pony alone.

Buttercup was the smallest among them all, and much like us, I guess the small pony felt sadness too. In ways it was almost as if she understood something very sad had happened or perhaps she noticed all of the love and attention the other horses received, but she never did.

Her eyes were always downward, and they refused to shine like Toby's and the other horses.

As I approached her, she slightly lifted her head carefully watching my every move.

Reaching into the bag, I pulled out a carrot and begin feeding her. Unlike Toby, who could devour a carrot with one bite, Buttercup ate slower and kept her eyes downward, only looking up every now and again.

"You're such a beautiful pony," I murmured as I started stroking her mane and then her head.

The pony moved a step closer to me as I petted her. Her eyes looked so empty and lonely and my heart ached for the small animal.

I started washing her long mane, pondering in my heart what to say to her. I always talked to Toby when I was around him.

Talking to Toby was as easy as breathing. Talking to Buttercup, not so much. I guess apart of me felt guilty for the neglect done on my part.

"I'm sorry." I briefly closed my eyes and fought to hold back the stinging tears. "We have treated you unfairly and shame on us for that. But you know what, Buttercup?" The small pony looked up at me as if she was understanding my every word. "That's all gonna change. Although you never met my little girl, you belonged to her, and I don't think my daughter would be too happy with the way you've been treated. So, from this day forward, I'm gonna try to give you the love that you deserve, and who knows, maybe some day I will..." I trailed off, refusing to finish that statement.

I refused to allow myself to think to far ahead in the future and especially where children were concerned.

The words no more left my mouth and Toby gave out a snort, as if he were jealous.

Toby's actions caused me to laugh and a few happy tears managed to escape my eyes when I looked down at the small pony that now had a hint of a smile in her eyes.

I spent the next few hours with Toby and Buttercup. For the first time, I took Buttercup to the small, fenced area on our property and let her roam aimlessly throughout the open field while I rode Toby.

_**.*.*.**_

"Hey," I answered Ang's call as soon as I stepped out of the shower.

"Bella, I'm so excited!" Ang yelled into the phone.

"Wow, I would've never guessed," I teased.

"Listen, Eric is coming to the old road tonight," she happily informed. "I told him that a few of us were gonna hang out near the lake tonight, and I asked him if he wanted to tag along, and he said yes. Bella he said yes! That's kinda like a date, right?"

Ang had been chasing Eric since we were in high school. Not long after graduation, she took a job working for a local bank where Eric came in every Friday to deposit his paycheck. However, Ang always lost her nerve, failing to ask him out and I was the lucky one that got to hear every boring detail of their bank conversations.

"That's great, Ang. That could most definitely mean a date." I encouraged my friend.

So many times I had told her in the past, "_would you please just take the bull by the horns and ask him out already? You're a strong, beautiful gal that has plenty to offer._"

"Oh, but I have other news," she paused with a sigh and my first thought was, _Edward's not coming_." Mike Newton will be there, too. Eric asked me if he could bring his friend and I kinda said yes without knowing he meant Mike."

_Thank Goodness._

"That's fine, Ang," I said as I scanned my closest for something to wear. "I don't mind having Mike around. Besides, I told him last night that I only wanted to be his friend. I really don't think he'll be a problem anymore."

"Good. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about that."

"Really, it's fine." I could have cared less as to whether or not Mike was there... as long as a certain green-eyed feller would be there. And as far as I knew, he was supposed to be there.

I ended the call with Ang and began getting ready. I'd be lying if I said that Edward Cullen hadn't entered my mind one, two, maybe ten times while doing so.

However, I had also been thinking about my little situation with Jessica, on and off, the whole entire day. The way I saw it, all really was fair in love and war, and until she and Edward were officially a couple, he was fair game. That is, if he was even interested in either of us.

_Game on_.

The sun was setting and I gave myself one last glance in the mirror, thinking maybe I should change, maybe dress a little more... I don't know - sexy?

But I completely dismissed that thought. I wasn't about to change who I was to impress anyone. I didn't care if they were sexy as sin and had the brightest eyes under the sky, I was more of a "take it or leave it" kinda gal.

My jeans with a pink and teal plaid shirt would do just fine and, of course, white tennis shoes. There was no way I was wearing my boots to the old road to be scuffed up.

After I stopped by the small convenience store, Lake Side, and bought a couple bags of marshmallows and a case of Bud-Lite, I headed to the old road.

Among the parked vehicles I didn't see Edward's motorcycle and my mind automatically pondered as to whether or not he'd even come.

_Maybe he thinks partying out by the lake is silly, perhaps childish._

"Bella!" Seth ran to me, like he always does. "I'm plastered."

"Yeah I noticed." I chuckled at his glazed over eyes. "But if your old man finds out about this, you make sure that you tell him that it wasn't my case that you were sippin' from, alright?"

"My dad ain't gonna find out." He stumbled a little.

"Maybe you should sit down." I wrapped my arm around Seth and helped him to a large boulder, where he flopped right down and started laughing at absolutely nothing.

"Thanks, Bella," he murmured with his eyes half shut and a huge grin on his innocent, young face.

Poor kid was too young to be drinking and he definitely couldn't handle it.

"Doesn't take much to get him plastered," Sam replied, shaking his head and laughing at his younger brother as he wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his new girlfriend, Emily. "He only drank three cans of beer."

I smiled and walked closer to the bonfire, as the night's cool air had turned a tad chilly.

There were people everywhere and most of them were faces I knew well.

Emmett sat on a log with his arms wrapped around Rose, while Tanya sat beside them. Both Rose and Tanya were dressed in hoodie-sweatshirts and blue jeans with their long, blonde hair pulled back into tight ponytails. Definitely looking more like country folk.

"Bella!" Alice's voice reached me before she did.

I turned around and greeted her with a friendly smile and then a small hug.

"You look so pretty," she replied. "Jasper asked me what does one wear to an off-road party. I told him I had no idea."

"You both look fine." I eyed their matching sweatshirts and jeans. "You never have to worry about fashion at an off-road party. Y'all done good and it's always good to dress warmly when partying by the lake."

"Oh, my... I guess she'll not be warm tonight." Alice used her eyes to point out Jessica who was approaching us, trying to walk through the rocks in six inch high-heels.

I couldn't believe the way Jessica was dressed. She knew how nippy the nights could get out here.

Was she seriously that desperate to impress Edward? Of course she was, she always done things like this when she took an interest in someone.

_Weed-Monkey._

Her Daisy Duke blue-jean shorts hung from her hips, and her blouse barely covered her boobs. The entire back of the sheer and lace blouse was out, revealing her entire back and lack of bra. It made me feel cold, just looking at her.

"I'll be right back," I announced to Alice and Jasper before walking back to my jeep to fetch my jacket.

I took a glance at myself in the jeep's mirror and started to head back to the party when I heard a motorcycle pull into the parking area.

_He came._

I was most definitely in no hurry to head back when I saw him remove his helmet and comb his long fingers through his hair. I wanted to see if he would notice me or try to talk to me. If he did and made me feel the same way he had in my shop, Jessica could get ready for some competition.

_Fair game_.

I locked my jeep and slowly started heading back to the others, when I heard Edward call out to me.

_He noticed me. Score. _

"Hey, Edward." I warmly smiled, as I waited for him to catch up.

"You look good." He playfully grinned.

"Thanks. You too," I told him, but Lord have mercy, 'good' was an understatement.

He was wearing his black-leather jacket again, dark, stone-washed jeans, a black Harley-Davidson tshirt and boots.

The boy was f-i-n-e, fine.

"Am I late?"

"No. Not at all." I smiled at him again.

"I wanted to talk to you last night, but Jessica kept asking me to dance." He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "I could have said no, and I actually did a few times, but she can be very..." His voice trailed off.

_Score again. _

"Persistent?" I offered.

"Yes, persistent." He held my gaze. "And a talker, I think I know every personal detail about her and most of the people in this town."

"Yeah, that's our little _Connie Chug._" I grinned. "She knows everything about everyone."

"She told me quite a few stories about you." He flashed his famous, crooked grin.

_Good Lord, what has that hussy told him?_

"Me?" I could only imagine what she had told him.

My mind started immediately playing my most embarrassing memories that Jessica had ever witnessed.

"Nothing embarrassing," he confirmed. And I swore then and there he had to be telepathic. "She just shared a few stories about you, her and Angela."

"Like?" I came to a halt, curiously challenging him with my eyes.

"Like she told the four-wheeler accident story, which she too, says it was Angela's fault. She told me that you, her, and Angela stole a car one time, and that you spray painted a cow?"

"Oh... God." I groaned. "Not the cow story."

"Yes. And it was very interesting. You seriously spray painted 'Rough Riders' on a cow?"

"Well it was spirit week at school. Our school mascot was a cowboy on a horse, 'The Rough Rider'. Haven't you ever gotten drunk and done something... really silly? Just for Fun?"

"Of course, but nowhere near as much fun as you girls have around here." He continued staring into my eyes, and I felt it. I felt what he made me feel at the flower shop. Just being that close to him, talking to him blew me away.

I wasn't crazy, there was something there. Attraction? Definitely attraction.

"There you are." Jessica interrupted, causing both of us to look at her.

"Wow." His eyes scanned over Jessica's body, and I swore that I felt my heart sinking in my chest.

"You like?" She did a quick spin. "Dance with me?"

"Actually, Jess, Bella and I..." he started, but Jessica interrupted him.

"Oh come on, Bella. You don't mind, do you, Bells?" Jessica used her eyes to try and intimidate me.

"O-of course not," I stuttered, not really knowing how to answer her.

But I did mind. He and I were having a conversation, I was feeling those feelings again and she killed the moment. And it was clear that Edward didn't wanna leave our conversation to dance with her.

"Come on, Edward." Jessica grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to the crowd where a small group of people were dancing.

I followed behind them, wishing for once in my life that I could be as blunt and maybe as persistent as Jessica. I felt like walking over and snatching him back, but he wasn't mine to snatch, so instead I joined Alice and Jasper, who were sitting on Sam's tailgate.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked, handing me a beer from the cooler.

"I ran into Edward on my way back." I popped the tab on the beer can and took a big sip.

"Edward really likes you, ya know?" she said, causing me to nearly choke on my beer.

"Excuse me?"

"It wasn't our mother's birthday," she informed, with a cocky, little smile.

"So, he lied to me?"

"But with good reason."

"It's never good to lie, Alice." I rolled my eyes with a playful laugh.

"I'll say this," she started. "He drove by your flower shop on his motorcycle just as you were getting out of your jeep. He saw you and so he turned the bike around and came back to the shop." She playfully smiled. "Just to meet the beautiful flower shop girl."

My heart melted when I learned that it wasn't their mama's birthday and he had only came back to meet me.

"So, he is a liar and a stalker?" I teased, with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Not usually." She giggled. "But he has done nothing but talk about a certain florist all day."

What Alice had just told me, changed a lot. Move over Jessica Stanley, I did, after all, see him first.

_Oh definitely - game on_. A huge grin formed on my lips.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Thank you to all readers, reviewers and followers. You guys have made me smile big and I'm glad that I decided to bring Southern Bella back home to her rightful place here on Fan Fiction :)

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	5. Game Over, I win

**.**

**Chapter 5 - Game Over, I win**

"Jessica is wasting her time by dressing that way and trying to dance with my brother." Alice grimaced and continued, " she isn't his type at all."

"She's generally a good person, really. It's just when she's interested in a guy, she does some pretty outrageous things."

"I noticed. Very promiscuous?" Alice sipped her beer.

"I hate characterizing her like that, but the truth shall set you free, eh?"

"I get it, she's your friend, but acting so desperate is a huge turn off."

"Exactly." I sighed. "I know that she likes Edward and I can't help it, but I like him too and when he came into the shop yesterday..." I trailed off, not sure exactly as to how to finish that statement.

"You felt something?" She grinned, glancing over at Jasper.

"Yeah. It's unlike anything I have ever felt before. It's just ... really indescribable."

"Amazing? Incredible?" she asked and I nodded. "I may be going out on a limb here, but I'm pretty sure he felt it too, seeing that you're, pretty much, all he's talked about since he met you."

"But he'll be leaving next week, right?"

"Yeah, but who knows? Maybe he'll love it here so much, he'll decide to move here with the family." She tossed her empty beer can into the growing pile of cans next to the truck. "Then he could see his 'flower shop girl' any time that he wants. _'Oh Bella is beautiful... Bella can dance... Bella and I are gonna go for ride some time.' _" She added in a mocking tone as she playfully made a gag sound with her finger pointing to her opened mouth.

"Thanks Alice." I jumped down from the tailgate. "How about we show these homegrowns how to dance, shall we?" I suggested and using my shoulder to lean on, Alice jumped down from Sam's pickup and followed me.

"Jason Aldean," I called out to our DJ, who was actually Sam's cousin, Paul, that was sitting in the cab of his truck controlling the CD player with his iPod.

"Fast or slow?" Paul yelled back.

"Fast, of course." I winked at Alice. "You remember the moves from last night?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," she answered.

When _'She's Country' _started blasting through the truck's speakers, Alice and I started swaying our hips and it didn't take long for Jess, Ang, Tanya, Rose and Emily, along with a few other chics to join us.

"Now it's a party!" Emmett yelled, jumping to his feet, chugging down the remains of his beer before crushing the can with one hand.

"Hell yeah!" Seth came back to life and stumbled to the middle of our circle, dancing with every female in the crowd.

Swaying and rocking, twisting and turning, I felt hands slip around the sides of my hips. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that Edward had joined me.

I flashed him a quick, approving smile and continued dancing as he moved closer.

_I loved having him that close and thank God it was him and not Mike Newton. _

Peeking out the corner of my eye, I saw that Jessica was still dancing, but her eyes were set on us as she was watching our every move.

_She's pissed._

I hated that. I hated that she liked Edward, but so did I and in all honesty, I didn't have the strength to stay away from him much longer. Especially with everything that Alice had now told me.

Considering that Edward's hands were on me and I never wanted them off, I tried to relax and live in the moment. I didn't wanna over-think things and I tried very hard to make no eye contact with Jessica whatsoever.

_I came to have fun too, dang it!_

When the song ended, Edward placed his chin on my shoulder when a different song started to play and whispered, "stay."

My entire body broke out in goosebumps having his lips so close to my ear and the warmth of his breath lingering on my neck.

Pulling me closer, my back was against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and our hips began to sway in union to the rhythm of the music.

"I wanted to dance with you last night." He tightened his grip around my waist and continued speaking against my neck in a deep and alluring voice. "I didn't want to be rude to your persistent friend, but I'll be damned if she stands in my way tonight."

_Sorry, Jess, game over, I win._

I wanted to turn and kiss him right then and there. His words, the way he spoke, everything about him was causing my breathing to become more and more labored. But I knew if I turned around and looked into that man's eyes, only the good Lord in heaven knew what kinda sin(s) I would have committed.

"C'mon ladies, shake those hooters. That is, after all, why God gave 'em to ya." My sweet and perverted friend, Seth, yelled out as he made his way over to Tanya.

Poor guy had no idea that Tanya wasn't into dudes, bless his little, clueless heart. I guess you couldn't blame a guy for trying though.

"Walk with me?" Edward whispered into my ear, leaving the heat of his breath lingering on my neck once again.

"Yes." I simply answered, turning around to face him for the first time since he had joined me dancing.

"Hey!" Jessica's voice called out from behind as we started walking away from the crowd. "Wait up!"

I had always counted Jess as a close friend and heaven knew I loved the girl, for we had been good friends since high school, but she was really starting to get on my last nerve.

"You guys aren't leaving, are you?"

"Nah, we're just gonna take a walk," Edward answered.

"Well, I'll come with you." She invited herself along, walking to the other side of Edward. "I need to get away too."

"Jess." I bit down on my lip, searching for just the right words to say, without hurting her feelings. "Edward and I..." I stalled for a bit, but knew it was best to just say it. "Well... we kinda wanna be alone."

"Oh." She mused for a moment, closely eyeing the bother of us. "Oh, I get it, I understand perfectly." She turned and stormed off before either of us could say another word.

A part of me wanted to go after her and explain things to her. But then there was another part of me, a much stronger, more demanding part of me, that wanted to be alone with Edward.

"She's pissed," I said with a long sigh.

I didn't want tension between Jess and I.

"Yeah, I noticed." He glared momentarily toward the ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jessica can be a tad clingy." I tried to explain the best I could without dissing my friend. But it was hard to not be blunt when describing Jessica sometimes. "I'll try talking to her later."

"Bella, Jessica isn't my type," Edward simply said and I nodded in knowing.

We began walking down the dark road, with only the full moon providing light.

"I don't mean to disrespect your friend and I know you care for her, but she almost drove me insane last night."

"She's gifted." I shrugged with a light chuckle. "So what is your type, Edward Cullen?"

Slowing our pace, he shyly took my hand into his and smiled.

"Had I been asked that last week, I would have gave you a totally different answer. But now, I'm helplessly and hopelessly smitten by a certain country girl."

"Oh, so the truth comes out," I teased and he glanced over with a brow raised.

"You do like Jessica," I playfully clarified.

"Not exactly." He winked. "The country girl that has my attention is sweet."

"Jess is sweet."

"But she can dance like no other."

"Jess is a pretty good dancer."

"Granted, but Jessica is nowhere near as sexy as this girl when she dances."

"Whoever could it be?" I pretended to ponder.

"I'll give you a hint. She owns her own flower shop." He brought us to a halt, staring into my eyes. "She's beautiful, has one of the most miraculous smiles I think I've ever seen in my life and her eyes..." He paused, slightly shaking his head as he slowly placed his hand on my waist. "And she has the most amazing, darkest, deepest eyes I've ever had the pleasure of gazing into. And since the moment I first saw her getting out of her jeep, I can't do anything, but think of her."

His sweet words had my heart beating out of my chest and all I could think of was kissing him.

For a long moment there was only the sound of loud music and laughter in the far distance as Edward and I stood lost in one another's eyes.

His eyes held nothing but desire and I could literally feel his stare as I found my courage by wrapping one hand around his neck and placing the other on his broad chest.

"Edward, I really like..." I started to tell him just how much I liked him, but before I could, his mouth was on mine.

His lips were smooth and so warm and he held me so close.

Soon his soft, tender kisses turned more passionate as he deepen our kisses and in my own hunger, I allowed it.

The feel of his lips touching mine, the closeness of our bodies and the way he held me so tightly, grazing my cheek with gentler, smaller kisses had me so lost in the moment, in the sensation of it all, I never wanted to stop.

"Wow." Edward's voice was just above a whisper as he leaned his forehead against mine. "That was..."

"Amazing." I finished.

"Yeah, amazing."

"Then why did ya stop?" I pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him again.

Over and over, again and again, we kissed and closely embraced. With every kiss, every touch, every sound, I felt as if my feet were off the ground and I was soaring.

Looking into Edward's gorgeous green eyes, kissing his soft, smooth lips, feeling his tender touches, nothing had ever felt more right, more perfect.

When Edward finally pulled away, he held me captive with his eyes as he took both of my hands into his and placed small pecks upon my knuckles.

"I'll be leaving at the end of next week." He frowned.

My once soaring heart quickly fell outta the sky with that small reminder.

"I know," I whispered, now completely saddened by the fact that he lived so far away. "Let's just enjoy the time that we do have and we'll see where things go from there, alright?"

With a slight nod and another tight hug, I could tell he hated the fact that we lived so far apart as much as I did.

"Do you wanna head back?"

"I think we should. I haven't talked to Ang and she's probably wondering where I am... and then there's Jess."

Edward entwined our fingers together when he took my hand into his and we made our way back to the others.

As we approached the party - still in full swing, I could hear the chants of, "chug, chug, chug" over the music.

"Sounds like someone is getting wasted." Edward's crooked grin had grown on me so much, that I think it could have been the most perfect part of him.

"Sounds like it." I maneuvered us through the crowd to have a better look when I saw young Seth chugging from a moonshine jug.

"Oh boy, hes gonna feel that tomorrow." I remembered the first time I had ever tasted moonshine and got caught by daddy.

Once the jug was empty, Seth threw it down before following it to the ground, face first. Sam's body shook with laughter, as he walked over and helped up his little brother.

"Y-you got your ass kicked by a girl," Seth slurred.

"It happens sometimes," Sam replied. "C'mon buddy, let's get you into the truck, I gotta feelin' you're gonna be sleeping for a long time."

"Who's-s-sleepy?" Seth's words were falling together. "I came to party." He broke out into fits of laughter before he broke free from his brother's helping hands.

"Seth!" I yelled when I saw him heading for the lake. "No!"

In record time, Sam and I were right behind him, knee-deep in the water, pulling a soaked Seth back upon the riverbank.

"Seth, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sam asked in a panicked voice.

"Just trying to skinny dip." Seth shrugged.

"Fully clothed, little bro?" Sam laughed. "You're going about it all wrong."

Seth started pulling his clothes off when Sam and I both stopped him and helped him inside of Sam's pickup.

After wrapping his brother in a blanket, Sam warned him that he better not throw up inside of his truck and within seconds Seth was sleeping like a baby.

"He's too young to be drinking," I muttered.

"He's almost eighteen." Sam pointed out. "Besides, it's not like any of us were the legal age when we started drinking and partying down here."

"I know, but Seth gets crazy when he drinks. He can't handle it."

"Yeah, he does take it too far." Sam sighed. "And I guess us cheering him on didn't help things either."

I nodded in agreement and walked away from Sam.

On my way back to Edward, Jessica stepped in front of me.

"We need to talk."

"Okay." I tagged behind her as she walked us toward the woods and away from the crowd.

Coming to a stop, she turned to face me. "What the hell, Bella?" She folded her arms over her chest and her jaw was clenched shut.

"Listen, Jess, I met Edward yesterday when he came into my flower shop."

She paced a few steps, without saying anything.

My intentions were never to hurt her and if the girl had a lick of common sense at all, she'd known that.

"Look, Jess..." I started but she put her hand up to stop me.

"So in all fairness, you saw him first?" She sighed. "I didn't know that."

"I should have said something at Duke's last night," I offered.

"Yeah, you should have. I'd never..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Jess." I shrugged. "I really do like him... a lot."

"Yeah, I can see that." She shook her head. "I think he really likes you too. At first, when I came onto him and he turned me down, I thought that maybe he was gay. But then as he and I talked more, I noticed that he only seem to be interested in the stories I told, starring you."

"Which reminds me. Why did you tell him the cow story?" I asked.

Jessica burst out laughing. "Because that just happens to be one of the best nights of my life."

"Yours, maybe. You wasn't the one that got chased outta the field by ole' man Ray." I snorted.

"Yeah, maybe so, but I was your getaway driver."

"True. Thanks for getting us outta there before the old man starting shooting." I laughed. "I thought Ang was gonna fall before we made it to the car."

"That's because Ang stepped in cow dung and heaven knows what else running through that field of crap." Ang smiled, as she approached us, causing all three of us to start laughing as we recalled the night that we painted our school spirit on ole' man Ray's cattle.

"So we're okay?" I asked Jessica.

"I really liked Edward, ya know?" She rolled her eyes. "But yeah, of course, we're okay. I know you two crazy kids really like one another and who am I to stand in the way? Besides, Mike doesn't look too shabby in those ripped jeans tonight."

And just like she always does, Jess bounced back, ready to get back into the game.

"I love you, Bells." Jessica sarcastically hummed.

"I love you too, Jess." I hugged my friend just as I seen Edward walking toward us.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything is fine." Jessica took my hand and placed it in Edward's. "Ya know, you could have said no last night, right?"

"Well, I was trying to make friends, not piss anyone off."

Our night at the old road was definitely one of the best ones yet. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves as they drank, danced and laughed the entire night away.

Edward and I made out until my lips felt swollen. No matter how much we kissed or how close we danced, it wasn't enough, I wanted more and I wanted him closer.

My thoughts and feelings may have been a little too premature, but from that night forward, Edward Cullen became a part of me, that I would never forget.

Things had definitely done an one-eighty, and I, for one, couldn't be happier. I was with a laid back, fun guy that I had just met and really liked and I was still able to count Jessica as my friend.

Life was good; life was great.

I didn't get home until around five that morning and like always, my sweet, little mama sat in the kitchen, sipping coffee from her mug.

"Bella, is that you?" Her voice echoed out of the dark kitchen.

"Yeah, Mama, it's me."

"Do you know how late it is?"

"Yes, Mama," I answered. "I was out with my friends at the lake."

"I expect that you'll be ready for church in the morning?"

"Yes, Mama, I'll be ready." I rolled my eyes.

My parents never forced religion on me, they only asked that I take the time to count my blessings and mama always said being in the house of the Lord at least once a month wouldn't hurt anyone. I could handle that. Besides, to spite the sad moments in my life, my life was also very good and filled with many blessings.

"Goodnight, Bells, I love you." I heard her place her mug into the sink.

"Goodnight, Mama." I smiled to myself. "I love you too."

A lot of youngsters hated it when their parents waited up on 'em and especially once they were adults, but I could respect the fact that mama was, and always would be a worrywart over her only child. And besides, it's always nice to know that you're loved.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you to every person that reads and reviews this story... And thank you to every person that's pimping this story, I appreciate it ;)

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	6. Take Me There

**Chapter 6 - Take Me There**

Edward Cullen and his sweet kisses invaded my dreams throughout the entire night and the next morning while at church, I was lost in daydreams of bright-green eyes.

_Lord forgive me_.

All I could do was think of him.

After church services ended, my family and I went out to eat and then made plans of horseback riding once we were back home.

"Toby's gonna need new shoes before long." Dad took a bite from his sandwich, looking at me.

"Okay," I answered. "Do you wanna take him or should I?"

"I'll take him," he eagerly offered. "I'll talk to Billy tonight at work and see when I can bring him by."

Billy Black was a man of many trades, fixing vehicles, working with horses and being a coal miner was just a few of his many talents.

My dad and Billy had been best friends their entire lives and daddy wouldn't let anyone help with our horses, other than Billy.

With everything that went down between me and Jake, everyone figured it would be awkward for me to be around Jake's family, but it wasn't. Billy and Sue were good people and they couldn't help the fact that their son was jackass; Billy's words not just mine.

"I'm not riding Shotgun today," I informed, taking a sip of coke from my straw while my parents burst out laughing.

The last time I had tried to ride Shotgun - aka the spawn of Satan - he bucked me three times before I cussed him good and placed him back in the stables.

"That horse is evil." I rolled my eyes at my laughing parents.

"You just don't know how to appreciate his wild side." Dad still had a trace of humor in his voice.

"Maybe I don't. But I'm riding Toby, shoes or no shoes."

"That's fine. You can ride Toby, I'll ride Shotgun." He snorted.

"Okay, but when you're pickin' ya ass up from the ground-" I started but mama gave me a stern look.

"Your language, Isabella."

"Sorry, Mama." I grinned, watching my dad fight with everything in him to hold back his laughter... yet again.

After a late lunch with my folks we headed back home and rode the horses until mama and daddy left me and headed back to the house.

Allowing Toby to roam freely in the open field, I lounged back on a stack of hay and watched the clouds slowly creep by.

Consumed in my warm thoughts of the night before, I couldn't help but to smile when remembering the way Edward snuggled me tightly in the night's cool air.

I hadn't been that close to anyone in a very long time and with all things considered, everything in my past paled in comparison of what I felt while wrapped in Edward's embrace.

The thoughts of him leaving and going back home were almost unbearable. I wished so badly that he had lived closer.

_Oh, the possibilities if that boy lived closer._

Was I setting myself up for heartache?

Was it wise to get so attached to a man that would soon be gone?

I didn't know, but heaven help me, it sure felt wonderful being around him and if things kept on track, I would have been willing to try the 'long distant relationship'.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called.

Raising my upper body and placing my hand over my eyes to block the sun, I saw a group of four-wheelers approaching.

"Toby!" I called out to my horse with a quick whistle, who came straight to me.

"Let's go boy." I grasped his reins once I had pulled myself up onto his back.

The whole gang was there, Ang, Eric, Jess, Mike, Seth, Sam, Emily, Paul, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Tanya and Mr. Bright Eyes himself.

My eyes automatically locked with Edward's as a huge, perfect-crooked grin formed on his lips.

"Hey," I murmured, as he got down from the back of Seth's four-wheeler and walked over to Toby and I, as if no one else was around.

Everyone was chatting, trying to figure out who was gonna ride with who. But the closer Edward got to me, the more those other voices faded into the background.

"So, you ride horses too?" He looked up at me, squinting his beautiful eyes from the sun's bright rays.

"Yeah," I answered, stroking Toby's mane. "This is Toby."

Edward walked closer and ran his hand down the side of Toby's shoulder.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Angela called Alice and asked her if she wanted to ride the four-wheeler trails today. They said that you would be going, but after Alice and Angela tried calling you and got no answer, I asked if we could stop by and ask you in person."

I pulled my cellphone from my back pocket to discover that I had forgotten to turn it back on after church.

I smiled at the fact that Edward wanted me there and so much so that he made everyone come by my place.

_That's so sweet._

Before I could reply to him, Ang walked over and starting petting Toby. "We would have stopped by and asked you anyway." She rolled her eyes, joining our conversation. "But Edward did bring it up more than once." She playful winked toward him.

I glanced over to find Edward with his hands in his pocket, shyly staring down toward the ground, grinning from ear to ear.

He looked so dang adorable standing there like a shy school boy.

"Okay, here's how we're gonna do this." Jessica stood on the seat of her four-wheeler to get everyone's attention. "Mike will be riding with me on my four-wheeler, Angela and Eric will ride together, Alice and Jasper can take Eric's four-wheeler, Emmett and Rose can take Mike's four-wheeler. Edward will ride with Bella, Sam and Emily, of course, and Tanya, since you already rode over with Paul, you can ride with him or Seth."

"You wanna ride back with me to fetch my four-wheeler?" I asked Edward.

"Of course." He effortlessly pulled himself onto Toby's back behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

My heart sped up at how perfectly Edward fit onto Toby's back with me; how perfectly we fit together.

I slightly pulled on the reins, urging Toby to move forward. As the horse headed back toward the stables, I felt Edward's hold on my waist tighten. I loved having him that close to me, it felt right.

Everything between Edward and I felt right, natural.

The air around me filled with his sweet, musky scent. It was so intoxicating, it was all I could do to keep from turning around and kissing him right then and there.

"This is the first time I've ever been on a horse," he whispered into my ear as his lips lightly touched the bottom of my earlobe, causing goosebumps to cover my entire body.

I think Edward knew the effect he had on me, cause I heard him slightly chuckle in his throat.

"First time ever?" I asked. "You never rode a pony when you were a child?"

"No. Never. This is my first time."

"I'll have to take you riding... _sometime_." I grinned, glancing back at him.

"As long as I can double with you." He snuggled even closer into my back.

"Until I teach you how to ride?"

"I'm content on experiencing horseback riding from here." He pulled himself even closer to me.

"You can ride with me anytime ya want." I loved how it felt, having him that close to me, with his arms around me.

"We're here," I announced, as I guided Toby into the stables.

"How many horses do you have?" He asked, jumping down and holding his hand out for me.

"I have one." I giggled. "The rest belong to my parents... and then we have a small pony." I felt my blood run like ice through my veins, as my statement reminded me that I would have to tell him about Hannah sooner or later.

The thought of what Edward might think of my early pregnancy, spooked me a little.

"A pony?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's down on the other end, cute little thing... but this is Toby's home." I changed the subject back to Toby, as I placed him inside of his stall.

"Toby is beautiful," he said as he patted him on his shoulder.

"He is." I agreed, stroking Toby's deep-red, shiny coat. He had the speed and endurance of a race horse, although he was merely a pet to me.

"I love him. Daddy gave him to me for my fifteenth birthday." I gave the horse one last pat. "He and I have been inseparable ever since."

"You two make a good pair." Edward grinned.

"Are you ready to hit the trails?" I asked and he answered with a nod.

"After you." I waved my hand, encouraging him to go first.

As he walked in front of me, he continued to talk about Toby and horseback riding, but I was far too lost in staring at his perfect backside.

"Bella, did you hear me?" He came to a stop and looked back at me.

"Yes... no. What did you say?" I asked in confusion, really not having a clue as to what he had said.

"I asked if all of the horses are as gentle as Toby?" He chuckled.

"Umm... no," I answered. "Daddy has a horse named Shotgun that is the spawn of Satan."

Edward stared at me for a few minutes with a cocky grin playing at his lips. "Bella Swan, were you just checking out my ass?"

I blinked up at him a few times, as I felt my cheeks heating up. "I-I... I wasn't checking-" I swallowed hard, "okay maybe." I decided to just be honest.

"Okay, you can look, but don't touch." He joked with a sexy smirk, pulling me into his arms and placing a small kiss to my forehead.

"And if I touch?" I teased, looking up at him.

"Well if you touch, then I touch." He softly stated in a husky voice, causing the entire atmosphere around us to suddenly turn serious, as our smiles faded and we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Kiss me." I had held off long enough.

"My pleasure," he replied, moving his face closer to mine and capturing my lips with his.

We stood, embraced, lost in our kiss, lost in the moment. Our lips moved forcefully as we both hungrily devoured the other's lips.

"Let's go!" I heard Seth's squeaky voice approaching the stables.

Edward broke our kiss with a small growl and leaned his forehead against mine. "Can I take you out on real date, tomorrow, just the two of us?"

"Why bless your heart Edward Cullen, I thought you'd never ask." I slapped him across the backside, giving him a tight squeeze, before yelling 'we're comin' back to Seth and walking toward the exit.

"You coming or not, city boy?"

He chuckled, shaking his head and joined me as we made our way back outside.

When everyone was situated on their four-wheeler, we headed toward the trails.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Edward asked for, what felt like, the hundredth time.

"We're not lost." I assured him. "I know these trails like I know the back of my hand."

"They all look the same to me." He glanced around.

"I'm not gonna get ya lost back here in the boondocks." I giggled. "And besides, if I do, would it be so horrible being stuck out here with me?"

"I never thought of it like that." He playfully tapped his chin. "Okay get us lost."

I laughed, as I made a sharp turn on the four-wheeler, taking us up a steep hill.

"Whoa!" His voice was panicked. "We're going to flip."

"We're not gonna flip." I laughed yet again. "Just hold on and close your eyes, if you're gonna be such a scaredy cat."

"I'm not a scaredy cat," Edward said, just as I came to another steep hill and started making my way up the rough grooves. "Okay, okay, maybe, I'm scared a little." He buried his face in my back as he tightened his grip around my waist.

The Appalachian Mountains in West Virginia were like a maze, but being born and raised in the mountain state and riding those trails my entire life, I knew them well.

I won't lie, the thought of '_getting us lost' _did cross my mind a few times. I loved hanging out my friends, but having Edward all to myself, sounded like a better idea.

"There's the others." I pointed when we reached the top of what we southern folk call a 'Strip Mine'.

"What are they doing?" Edward curiously eyed the cloud of dust that was quickly rising.

"They're spinnin'." I simply answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun." I rolled my eyes. "Hold on tight and I'll show ya."

Before he could protest, I pressed down hard on the accelerator, speeding us toward the others and taking us around and around.

"This is awesome!" Emmett yelled from his four-wheeler, as a terrified Rose clung to him as if he was her only lifeline.

When the dust got to be too much, I pulled my four-wheeler to the side and away from the thick cloud.

"What did ya think?" I asked Edward.

"I can honestly say that I have never done that before." He flashed me his famous, crooked grin. "It's so beautiful back here."

"I know, I love it back here. Wait here." I jumped off the four-wheeler and walked to the front, opening the box that dad had placed on there for storage.

I slipped outta my boots, retrieving an old pair of tennis shoes.

"Do you wanna put your boots in here?" I asked.

"Why?" He raised his brow.

"Because since Seth has lead us to this spot, our next stop will be back down by the lake for some good ole' muddin'... and ya might ruin your shoes. Ang should have told y'all to wear old clothes and shoes."

"I've never been muddin' before." He started untying his Timberland boots and I handed him an older pair of daddy's in return.

"You don't say." I shook my head. "I'm shocked."

"This is all new to me." He handed me his boots and I tucked them inside the box, next to mine.

"Well, I'll try not to get too dirty with ya." I handed him a pair of safety glasses.

"What are these for?"

"You don't wanna get mud in those sexy eyes of yours, now do ya?"

"You think my eyes are sexy?" He stepped closer.

"Absolutely." I wrapped my arms around his waist and inhaled his delicious scent. "The sexiest eyes I've ever seen."

"I think you're the sexiest girl I've ever met." He placed his lips on mine and we were lost in yet another fabulous kiss.

"C'mon lovebirds, we're headin' down to the lake!" Seth yelled, before spinning dust all around us.

"Get on." I instructed Edward, as I jumped back on the four-wheeler and sped off when I knew he was safely aboard.

"Are we going into the lake?"

"Nah, we're going to the same place as last night. There's a small creek about a mile above the lake, and beside of the creek is a huge mud hole, perfect for muddin'. Hold on," I warned, as I whipped the four-wheeler onto the path trailing behind the others.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Bella Swan." He hugged me close and placed his head on my shoulder and it was yet another perfect fit.

"I promise I won't hurt ya." I placed a quick peck to his cheek.

Reaching one hand up behind me, I placed it on his neck, urging him to get as close as he wanted.

Once we reached our destination, I looked back at the young man sitting behind me. Edward was wearing light-colored jeans and a snow white t-shirt.

"What?" He asked.

"How attached are you to those clothes?"

"That dirty, huh?" He chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Using my eyes, I pointed out a mud covered Seth who wasted no time hitting the mud puddle wide open and splashing it ever-which-way.

"It's kinda like what you guys were doing in the dust." He watched as each four-wheeler entered the mud, some wide open, others easing their way in.

"You're gonna hit it fast, aren't you?"

I laughed, looking back at him. "Fast is the only way I ever hit it... hold on tight."

Edward tightened his hold around my waist, as we thrust forward and hit the cool, wet mud wide open.

I loved the smell of mud, there was nothing like it, for, to me, it meant warm weather and good times.

As we all dashed around in the puddle, spinning and slinging mud high into the air, it didn't take long before we were all covered in thick, black mud.

"Bella, this is freaken awesome!" Edward yelled from behind me.

"Yeah I know," I replied. "You wanna drive?"

"You'd let me?"

"Of course." I pulled the four-wheeler over to the side of the puddle and we switched places.

It was my turn to wrap my arms around his body. I held on a little tighter than necessary, but I seriously think he enjoyed it as much as I did.

Edward did really good, considering it was his first time ever doing something as crazy and fun-loving as muddin'. He effortlessly spun in the mud as if he had done it his entire life, just like us country folk.

_God, I wish he would be here always._

After an hour or so, everyone had had enough and were gathering in the nearby creek to rinse their four-wheeler's clean, as well as themselves.

"I honestly can't recall the last time I had this much fun," Edward said, as he helped me rinse my four-wheeler.

"One of the reasons that I love warm weather in the mountain state." I smiled.

"Where do you want me to pick you up from tomorrow? And what time?" He asked.

"You can come by my folk's house, if that's okay? Around seven."

"I'll be there." He grinned.

"My daddy is gonna want to meet you." I cringed at the thoughts of my dad questioning Edward.

"That's okay." He stepped over to me. "I want to meet your parents. I wanna know a lot more about you, Bella." He snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me closer, before softly kissing my lips.

We couldn't stop, to spite the eyes on us and the others cooing and cheering us on, like the other times before, we were too lost in one another to care about anything else.

There was a place in Edward Cullen's heart, I wanted him to take me there.

* * *

_**A/N**_

As always I thank and appreciate my readers more than anyone :) I know I sound like a broken record here, but you guys truly do make writing all the more sweeter.

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	7. Meet Akira

**.**

**Chapter 7 - Meet Akira**

Why was I a nervous wreck? I mean, I already somewhat knew Edward and being around him was as easy as breathing.

_I shouldn't be this nervous_. I mused, rummaging through my closet for the second time before deciding on a sleeveless denim-dress with a matching jacket.

"Hair up? Hair down?" I asked the mirror with a sigh.

Perhaps I was on edge because this was the first actual planned date between Edward and I. Possibly it was the thoughts of him meeting my folks that had me so anxious.

Or maybe it was because I really liked Edward, a lot and I had never really done the awkward _'firsts of dating' _before.

Glancing one last time in the mirror, I ran my fingers through my long, loose curls. Something inside of me was telling me that I was on the right track.

Of course I had a past, we're all guilty of dedicating time to people who didn't value it. But I was so over my past, what's done was done and I had no interest in looking back.

I was beyond ready to move forward.

"Bella." Mama lightly tapped on the door as she opened it.

"Hey, Mama." My voice was a little too anxious.

"What's wrong, Honey?" she asked.

If it wasn't my voice that gave me away, it must have been the way I was sitting and staring into the mirror like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I don't know." I shrugged, knowing there was no point in lying to my mama, she could read me like a book.

"My nerves?"

"Isabella Swan, I've never known you to be scared of anything." She sat down on the end of my bed. "I thought you liked this feller?"

"I do," I answered immediately. "Very much," I quietly added.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know." I turned to face her. "I've spent the past few days with him, I already know he's a good guy and I like him very much."

And as if she knew some kind of universal secret, but had no intentions of sharing, she sat grinning.

"What?"

"You'll be fine." She winked. "Now c'mon, there's a handsome feller downstairs waiting for you."

_He's already here?_

_Relax!_

My knees felt weak, my heart was speeding up and I could feel a blush already brazing my cheeks.

"Bella, Honey, breathe." Mama laughed. "Why didn't you tell me how doggone sexy this Edward is?"

"Jesus, Mother." I chastened her bluntness, but it only made her laugh all the more.

_Gotta love my mama._

When we made our way into the living room, a delightful smile formed on Edward's lips as our eyes automatically locked.

And just like that, I felt a calmness come over me.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Edward answered by holding his arm out for me, so we said our goodbyes to my folks and were on our way.

We decided to take my jeep opposed to his Harley and I allowed Edward to drive.

He seemed to know his way around, considering that he took us out of town for dinner.

He was an absolute, perfect gentleman, helping me in and out of the vehicle, pulling my chair out for me in the restaurant and opening doors for me.

_So thoughtful. _

We spent our time over dinner sharing small talk and reminiscing the past few days together. We shared a couple childhood stories, but the mood and conversation was light.

I pondered many times when would be a good time to tell him about my daughter and for some odd reason, I felt that Edward wanted to tell me something, but was holding back himself.

When we left the restaurant, hand in hand, Edward exhaled, bringing us to a stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know where else to go and I don't want to take you home."

"Not a problem." I smiled. "C'mon, I'll drive."

Once we were back on the road, I decided to take Edward on a different tour of the lake. He had seen it from the old road but not from the boating area.

The boat dock was a beautiful circled area where an abundance of oak, hickory and beech trees surrounded the blue waters and grassy fields along the lake's edge.

The perfect place to walk and enjoy one another's company.

I wanted to tell him about Hannah and just get it over with it, but I was terrified that it would change his opinion of me.

Would he think I was a slut?

Would he understand or even try to understand?

It still kinda felt too soon and I didn't know what the future held for us.

Edward would be leaving at the end of the week. Maybe he was looking for some kind of companionship while here, but had no interest in taking things any further.

"This place is beautiful," he said, taking my hand into his as soon as I stepped out of the jeep.

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger. My dad loved entering the fishing tournaments. " I lead us over to the sidewalk that completely surrounded the area.

I explained to Edward all of the lake's tourist attractions; the camping area, the park area and the huge dam that was located in the next town over.

The entire boat dock was empty, save a few fishermen who sat lazily along the shore with their fishing poles.

Edward and I walked completely around the area once and then I led us over to one of the picnic sections, taking a seat upon one of the tables.

Edward slowly walked over and stood between my dangling legs and stared down at me.

"Bella?"

"Humm?"

"I think I'm falling in love with West Virginia," he said, moving his face closer to mine.

"They don't call it _'Almost Heaven' _for nothing." I drew my bottom lip into my mouth and stared deeply back into his eyes.

Using the pad of his thumb, he freed my lip from my teeth and slowly licked his own before placing his mouth on mine.

Our kiss was slow and full of passion and I poured every ounce of my feelings into that kiss, never wanting it to end.

Edward held my head in place, holding onto the back of my neck with his hand, while he placed his other hand around my back. His touch was soft and it felt amazing having his hands on me.

I could have stayed there forever in Edward's arms, consumed by his kisses. Nothing else in the world mattered, only us.

When Edward broke our kiss, he hugged me tightly before placing one more gentle kiss to my neck.

We held one another in a long embrace, savoring the moment.

"Bella." Edward finally broke the silence and I tilted my head back, searching his eyes. "I need to tell you something important."

My biggest fear was that he would be leaving earlier than planned. And that was the first thought to enter my mind.

"You can tell me anything," I said in a low voice, willing my lips to smile.

Edward stepped away from me and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

His actions were causing me to wonder.

_God, please don't let him be leaving any sooner than he has to._

After pacing a few times, he sat down next to me on the picnic table and took my hand with a world of worries in his eyes.

"Edward, you're scaring me." I finally managed to say. "What is it?"

"Bella." He sighed, briefly closing his eyes. "I have a daughter."

_A daughter? Is he married? _

His statement was shocking, to say the least.

I wasn't sure how I should feel. Confused? Shocked? Relieved?

Countless questions flooded my head. Where is she? Had he been married before? Was he married now?

"Akira is three-years old." He continued. "I'm a single father. I had a one night stand with a girl named Lauren, she never told me that she was pregnant. I didn't know anything about my daughter until Lauren shows up outta the blue on my doorstep and hands this small baby to me. And then she angrily tells me that she's sick of taking care of my kid, it's my turn."

"Wow..." I trailed off, still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Edward had a daughter.

"Akira wasn't well taken care of." There was so much pain in his eyes as he spoke. "She was around thirteen months old when Lauren dropped her off with me and I didn't know what to do with a little baby or even if she was my kid for that matter. So I took her to the police station and just left her." His voice held so much sorrow and regret. "Twenty minutes later, I went back for her."

I was at a lost for words. All I could do was look at him as he tried to explain things to me.

"After my father ran DNA and it came back that she was, in fact, my daughter, the first move I made was hiring a lawyer, but there was no need, when Lauren said that she was sick of taking care of her, she meant it. She signed over all of her parental rights and I've not seen nor heard from her since."

"You must have been so terrified?" I finally found my voice.

"I was. My whole world changed. I didn't realize how hard it was to take care of a kid. My parents has been wonderful, they adore Akira. When they moved here last year, my mom begged for me to allow her to bring my daughter along, but I couldn't do that. I love her, Bella. She's my baby and she needs me, she's already had one parent to abandon her."

"I understand," I whispered.

_More than you know._

"My job sucks." Edward blew out a long breath. "I drive 18-wheelers for a living and sometimes I'm on the road for as long as three to four days. She has a wonderful older lady that takes care of her while I work, but it still feels wrong, leaving her with a stranger. Not having more family around for her to bond with. Mom has asked me again to let Akira come and live here with them..." His voice died in his throat. "And as bad as I hate the thoughts of it, I'm thinking that it would be best for my daughter."

My heart shattered at the thoughts of him having to be so far away from his daughter; I could relate to him more than he thought.

"I'm a horrible father." He got up and walked over to the edge of the table.

"Edward, you're not a horrible father. You're only trying to do what's best for your little girl. I hardly think that makes you a horrible father." I walked over and stood beside of him.

"You're not going to run?" He sadly asked.

"Run?" I questioned. "Why would I run?"

"Dating has become a thing of the past for me. I spend my weekends with Akira, when I'm not working. I've had a few dates, but as soon as I tell them about my daughter, they usually run." He paused, looking down at me. "And Bella, I promise that I wasn't trying to hide her from you." He paused yet again, as if words weren't coming too easily. "It's just that I really like you and I wanted to get to know you and I was so scared that if I told you, you wouldn't give me a chance. I'm sorry that I sprang all of this on you now."

"First, I'm not gonna run." I smiled, causing him to smile. "And second, I know that you wasn't trying to hide anything from me. You weren't obligated to tell me anything sooner. I do appreciate you telling me though..." I trailed off at the thought of me having to tell him about Hannah.

"I wanted so badly to tell you about Akira that night out by the lake." He turned to me and took my hands into his as we faced one another. "But you were so beautiful and there with me, I felt like the luckiest man alive. And I was so terrified that if I told you then, you would've ran and I swear to God, Bella, I never wanted to kiss anyone as badly as I wanted to kiss you... just like now."

His lips were on mine as soon as he spoke the words and I willingly and gladly kissed him back, but I still had a lot of questions and mixed feelings about everything brewing in my mind. I mean, him having a daughter didn't change my feelings for him. I still wanted him every bit as much as I did before and I still wanted him close to me, I guess I was just a little confused, wondering as to how things would play out for us at this point.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our first date, I just wanted you to know now, before we go any further." Edward hugged me to him as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You didn't ruin anything, Edward. You were only being honest and I, for one, can appreciate honesty and that's why..." I stopped myself from finishing my statement.

_God, help me._

"Walk with me?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Edward and I started walking along the sidewalk when I led us toward the jeep. Opening the door, I grabbed my bag from the backseat and handed him a small photograph.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Edward, that's my daughter, Hannah." I felt tears pooling in my eyes, as he examined the only picture of my baby girl that I owned.

One of the nurses snapped the picture of Hannah and gave it to Mama a few weeks after the funeral.

At first, I refused to acknowledge the picture, because it was too painful to look at it, for it was only a reminder of something that I could not have. But as the days passed by, I found comfort in the tiny photo, as it was almost as if it was the only thing I owned of Hannah's that felt real; that reminded me that she was real.

"You have a daughter?" Edward asked, almost smiling.

"No wait, Edward." I put my hand up before a smile could completely form on his lips. "My daughter." I briefly paused, taking a deep breath. "My daughter passed away."

He glanced back down at the picture and wasted no time wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He placed a soft kiss on top of my head and tightened his arms around me.

We stood in silence for a long moment, allowing everything time to sink in.

I had a daughter, he had a daughter and although our situations were very different, I guess we both could relate to the woes of being young parents and the heartache of being abandoned.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked as we started walking again.

I told him everything about Hannah and my past with Jake. I was honest with him about how much I loved Jake at one time and how he walked off and left me and Hannah... how he never showed up for his own baby's funeral.

Edward was very understanding, offering his kind words. It was beyond good manners, his words were meaningful, he was genuinely a compassionate person.

"I wish I had the words to say that could steal away the emptiness that you have to live with every day." He stopped walking and looked down at me. "If I had the words, Bella, I would say them."

"You don't have to say anything." I smiled through the tears. "You being here with me is enough. I've never really talked about Hannah like this to anyone and it feels nice remembering her, sharing her with you."

"How old would she have been?" He asked.

"She would have been two," I answered with a mournful smile. "I can't help but to wonder what she would have looked like at each age. She'd probably be learning to use sentences by now. I can almost hear her voice sometimes and then sometimes I wonder what her favorite foods would have been, would she have loved pizza as much as I do? Or chocolate? Of course she would have loved chocolate." I couldn't help but to smile and quickly noticed that Edward was smiling with me.

"I can just see her now with chocolate all over her face." I closed my eyes, embracing the image of a beautiful, little chocolate-covered face.

Edward walked in silence, giving my hand a tight squeeze to inform me he was still with me.

"Would her favorite color have been blue, like mine? Or would she prefer pink or green? God, I just think about so much... wherever she is right now, does she know how much I love her or how much I wanted her? Does she know that I would trade her places in a heartbeat, if I could?"

"Baby, it's okay," he whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "I'm sure she knows."

As good as it felt to finally talk to someone about Hannah, I knew that I had to stop or I'd never be able to.

"So, when can I meet Akira?" I changed the subject after a few moments of silence had pasted.

"You wanna meet her?" He asked with questioning eyes.

"Of course I do." I was being honest.

"Now?" He asked, and I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go." He led us back toward the jeep.

Once inside, he handed me Hannah's picture and I smiled down at the sleeping angel in the photo and kissed it before tucking it back into my wallet.

_I'll love you always, Hannah._

"I know this place," I said to Edward as he pulled into the Cullen's driveway. "Old man Marcus used to live here. We loved coming here as kids on Halloween because he and his wife would give us hand-fulls of tootsie rolls. "

"Yes. I think I've heard my parents mention that name." He parked the jeep and quickly came to my side, opening the door.

The Cullen's had completely changed the two story farmhouse from the way I had remembered it. It was freshly painted white with dark blue trim. The smaller front porch had been extended into a wrap around porch and mini pine trees were along either side of a stone path that lead to the front porch.

"Your parents brought this old place back to life." I slipped my arm around Edward. "It's really pretty."

"Yeah, they've completely restored the entire house."

"Edward, wait." I stopped walking as my nerves were taking over.

It finally dawned on me that I was about to meet Edward's daughter and that was kind of a big deal.

"What if Akira doesn't like me?"

"Are you kidding? She'll love you... trust me." He winked, pausing at the front door.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I think so." I took a deep breath when he opened the door, leading us inside.

"Hey, Bella." Alice greeted me with a hug. "Come in."

"Thanks," I murmured as I followed her to the seating area and Edward held up his hand for me to wait while he went for his daughter.

"Hi, Bella." Jasper took a seat by Alice.

"Hi." I gave him a small, shy wave.

"Popcorn?" Emmett asked, before flopping down on the couch next to Rose.

"No thank you." I shook my head.

"So when are we going muddin' again? I really enjoyed that." Emmett asked before shoving a hand-full of popcorn into his mouth, making a few pieces fall into Rose's lap, who picked them up, rolling her eyes.

"Whenever you guys wanna go," I answered. "I'm always up for riding and I love muddin'."

"Bella." Edward's voice pulled my attention away from the others.

He stood by the entry with his parents and I could see bronze-colored curls sticking out from behind him as a small girl peeked around from behind his leg.

I slowly arose and walked over to them as he introduced me to his Mama and I said hello to Dr. Cullen.

Looking toward the tiny girl hiding behind him, Edward smiled. Stooping down, he collected her into his arms and stood. "Bella, this is my daughter, Akira."

She was nothing less than beautiful and the spitting image of Edward. Her long, bouncy, sandy-blonde curls had bronze highlights all in them and she had Edward's eyes, his beautiful, bright-green eyes.

Her face was perfectly round with chubby cheeks that reminded me so much of Hannah's round face.

"Hi, Akira," I said in a quiet voice. "I'm, Bella."

She tried to hide her face in Edward's shirt but he readjusted her. "Don't you wanna say hi to Bella?"

"Hi, Belda." The way she said my name melted my heart and I could not have stopped the smile that overtook my face.

"Hi," I repeated. "It's very nice to meet you."

She flashed me a quick, tiny smile before trying to hide her face again.

"Are you sleepy?" Esme asked her.

"No," she answered, ignoring her grandmother and reaching for me.

I smiled toward Edward as she went from his arms and into mine.

_I think she likes me._

I stood with a goofy grin plastered on my face while Akira examined my earrings and then my necklace and Edward watched with a matching goofy grin of his own.

"It's time for bed," Edward announced, holding his arms out to her, but Akira shook her head and continued smiling at me as she held my necklace in her tiny hand.

"It's past your beddy-bye time," Emse told her. "Come on and Nana will tuck you in."

"No." She refused to look away from the locket that Mama gave me on Mother's Day the previous year. " Belda."

Akira refused to go to her grandma or to her daddy.

Neither Edward nor Esme knew what to say, so I told 'em that it was okay, I would tuck her in.

Edward went before us as I packed her in my arms, following him upstairs.

I had never tucked anyone in before. I hadn't the slightest clue as to what to do, but in a weird way, it felt natural, holding the little girl in my arms.

"This is her room," Edward said, opening the door to a breathtakingly beautiful small bedroom where white furniture rested along the pink and yellow striped walls and bright, playful colors of pinks, purples, greens, oranges and blues were spread about.

I sat Akira down and she ran straight over to a toy box, grabbing a small stuffed animal before crawling into her small bed.

Edward pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sweet Girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." Akira kissed Edward's nose and that had to be one of the most precious things I had ever seen.

He smiled down at his daughter and an overwhelming feeling stirred inside of me. Seeing the two of them together made my heart skip a beat. To witness the love the two of them had for one another, but then remembering what Edward had said about sending her to live here, so far away from him, made my heart ache for him and for her.

Not to mention, so far away from me.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you all for the kind, encouraging words that you leave in reviews and thank you to all of you that have added Southern Bella to your follow/faves list, I humbly appreciate it.

I wanted to let you guys know that I'm working as fast as possible in getting this story posted. The reason it does take me a tad longer is because the text is all pushed together and I am having to fix that along with font size and also doing some small edits before posting... and I'm really missing my newer story, "Dying To Heal" and I'll, more than likely, take one day this week to get a chapter of that story updated for my readers on that one.

But thanks again you guys, your all truly amazing.

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	8. No Regrets

**.**

**Chapter 8 - No Regrets **

I spent most of the night thinking of green eyes, soft kisses and gentle touches. When sleep finally found me, my dreams mimicked my thoughts.

I couldn't have got Edward Cullen outta my head, even if I had wanted to; not that I did.

The entire next day consisted of thoughts of him and to say that it was comforting would have been a tad false, it was anything but. It was terrifying because I knew that I was falling hard and fast... and I also knew at the end of the week, Edward would be leaving.

_What will I ever do with myself when he is gone?_

_Am I setting myself up for heartache?_

I had no idea what the answer to those questions were, but one thing was for sure, everything between Edward and I sure felt unbelievably heart-stirring and so right.

Our first date wasn't exactly what I had expected. However, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, if anything, the opposite.

I had a wonderful time with Edward and it honestly wouldn't have mattered what we would have done or what surprises may have arose, being near him was enough.

Discovering that Edward was a single father, of course, left me in great ponder and was shocking news, to say the least. But it most certainly didn't change my feelings for him. Then meeting Akira and seeing her and Edward together was one of the most precious things I had ever witnessed.

It was obvious that Edward adored his little girl and in knowing that he may have to leave her behind, my heart ached for him.

I spent the morning in the shop, filling a few flower orders and finally tackling something that I had been dreading for a very long time and that was boxing and clearing my aunt's belongings from the apartment above.

I didn't know what it was urging me to finally make that move. Subconsciously, I had been wrestling the thoughts of moving out on my own for a while. And I suppose now being twenty-one, there was no better time to do so.

After everything was cleared out from the small, four room apartment, save one queen-size bed, a couch and a set of oak tables, I decided that I just wasn't feeling the school bus yellow color covering every wall.

"Bless your heart auntie, God in heaven knows that I love you, but your taste in color was strange." I tried to visualize what color I wanted the walls.

_I'm just not feeling blue. _My bedroom at my folk's was already every shade of blue known to man.

_Green... my new favorite color._

I jumped into my jeep and was off to the next town, rummaging through paint samples before I knew it.

Upon viewing the many shades of green, I pulled out my cell and sent Edward a quick text.

_~ Just wanted to say hey and let ya know that I had a wonderful time with you yesterday. -Bella_

I pulled two shades of green from the various cards with a bright smile.

Although, there were no colors on that display - or in the entire world, for that matter - that could have ever compare to the color of Edward's eyes, I went with a subtle green and true green.

I was standing in front of the paint samples, visualizing bright reds, yellow-beige and perhaps a few colors of burgundy within the new shades of green walls. I was also seeing a certain green-eyed man, barefoot, shirtless and wearing only ripped jeans, tiptoeing across the floor, when my phone started ringing.

Without looking, I answered. "Hello."

"Bella?" A sexy, raspy voice replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered Edward in knowing that he noticed the heavy breathing.

I attempted to pull myself together.

_Nice Bella._

"I'm glad to hear that you had a good time."

"I think I used the word wonderful." I smiled into the receiver.

Laughing from the other end, I could see that all too perfect, crooked grin and my heart skipped a beat or two.

"I won't lie, I was worried that I'd never hear from you again."

"Edward, I told ya, I'm not gonna run."

"I know... but still." He sighed. "I know that I sprang a lot on you yesterday and I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, like I said, I had a wonderful time and that goes for the entire evening."

My mind started drifting away, remembering the end of our date.

_**. . .**_

_"Do you really have to go?" Edward tagged along, holding my hand as I walked onto the front porch "I don't want this night to end."_

_"I have to work in the morning." I exhaled loudly, not wanting to leave him. "Are you gonna go over with me and get your bike or wait 'til tomorrow and pick it up?"_

_"Emmett picked it up while we were at dinner," he answered. "That was the call I took. He wanted to take Rose for a ride."_

_"Oh." I was a tad disappointed that I would have to ride home alone and that time was gonna be cut shorter than I realized._

_Snaking his arm around my waist, Edward turned me around to face him._

_"Bella, I'm so sorry that I sprang so much on you this evening."_

_"I told you before, stop apologizing." I smiled. "I had a wonderful time and Akira is incredible."_

_He flashed his perfect-crooked grin, slowly closing his eyes before bringing his lips to mine._

_Locked in a tight embrace and lost in our kiss, he slid his hand down my hip and gripped my behind causing me stiffen and then chuckle._

_"I told you in the stables ... if you touch... I touch," he said in between his chaste kisses._

_"And was I complaining?" I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling his lips back to mine._

**_. . ._**

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang in my ear.

"Huh?" I uttered.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Sorry, I'm buying paint," I answered. "Sales Lady was babbling."

"Paint?"

"Yeah, I cleared out the apartment above my shop this morning. I was gonna maybe start on painting this evening."

_Ya know? I wanna get Edward and Bella's love nest ready_. I shook my head, chastising my own thoughts.

"Do you need help?"

"Umm.. sure, if ya want." I answered. "I'll be at the shop within the next hour or so."

"I'll be there." He assured.

"Okay then. Thanks"

"Thank you." His voice suddenly went from mellow-playful to dead serious.

"For?"

"For a wonderful evening yesterday, not running... and still wanting to see me."

"I'll always wanna see you." I wasn't sure if blurting that out was wise, but it was honest.

"Same here." His words made me smile.

"I'll talk to you soon."

We ended the call and before long I was pulling in the parking lot of my shop to find a parked Harley and a sexy-as-sin outlook and a marvelous smile to match, Edward was sitting on the steps, waiting.

"Hey, Handsome." I couldn't stop grinning.

Playfully looking behind himself and around, he smiled. "Oh, you mean me."

"Of course I mean you, Silly Boy." I wasted no time in making my way toward him.

I had missed him.

_**. . .**_

Lying my paint roller back into the tray, I walked into the living room to find a shirtless Edward applying subtle green to the last wall in the kitchen.

Forget the fact that Edward was almost completely finished, I was unable to take my eyes off of him.

His muscles flexed both on his back and his shoulders as he effortlessly took the paint roller up and down the wall. His lightly-tanned skin seemed to be glowing because of the light sheen of sweat that covered his entire back.

I wanted so badly to approach him from behind and place feather-light kisses to his shoulders and back. The man was so well-built and looked so amazing in those faded-ripped jeans.

_Almost my vision come to life._

Edward was more lean than muscular and I loved that. I loved the way that he jeans hung from his hips, revealing the top of his undies, _sexy much._

Thoughts of touching Edward's body and having him touch mine consumed me, making me forgot as to why I even came into the room.

"Finished," he announced, turning before I had a change to look away. "Oh, hey, I didn't know you were standing there."

He walked over, standing beside of me, with a huge smile. "So what do you think?"

"Uh..." I turned my attention to the walls, sorta. "It looks amazing."

With a sly grin, he sucked his bottom lip in between his perfectly-white teeth and curiously eyed me.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved." He patted the well-toned, exemplary wall that was his abdomen.

"Do you work out?" I was finding it rather hard to look away... again.

"If playing basketball is considered a workout, then yes." He chuckled.

_Basketball, eh?_ I couldn't help but to smile. "I love basketball."

"You love basketball?" He questioned.

"And football and baseball," I informed. "What? Just because I'm female, I can't enjoy sports?"

"Nah..." He mused. "I think it's great that you love sports."

"Well, I don't love all sports, I enjoy them. I only love basketball and believe it or not, you are looking at the all-star team member from the state champs."

"Wow. This is unbelievable." He grinned.

"I can show you."

With questioning eyes, Edward cocked his head.

"Follow me." I led us downstairs to the shop while filling him in on the details of my basketball days.

Taking a basketball out from under the counter, I then led him out back, where my dad had placed a basketball goal on the concrete slab behind the flower shop.

Bouncing the ball, I shot and nothing but net.

"Damn!" He fetched the ball, gracefully bouncing it before shooting.

"Well now, color me impressed, Mr. Cullen," I said with a wink at the fact that he made it.

While shooting hoops, Edward shared more about his life with me. He informed me that he really had no social life and that he often played basketball at a local park back home, while Akira enjoyed the nearby park.

He told me that after his family moved to West Virginia, he had no one but his two friends, Tyler and Austin, but his time with them was limited.

It made me sad to think of his life in Cincinnati, it was literally him and Akira on their own.

After a few rounds of shooting, grabbing a pizza and Edward and I sharing stories of our personal life, it was back to work.

"It looks really great in here," I said after opening the door and taking in the new color upon the walls. "You done an awesome job, Edward. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I can help you finish in there." He offered, using his eyes to point toward the bedroom.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I guess I'm a slow painter, huh?"

"Slow and steady wins the race." He winked.

"Whatever." I giggled, rolling my eyes. "Right this way."

I led us inside of the bedroom, where we jumped right in and began spreading true green paint over the walls.

"It's looking really good," Edward said from across the bedroom.

"Black would have been a better paint choice than the school bus yellow that my aunt seemed to love a little too much."

Before long, almost every wall was painted and Edward had joined me on the final wall.

"You can sit this one out, if you want." He offered, but I already felt bad because of the fact that he had done most of the painting.

"That's okay," I replied. "However, I will get us a couple of drinks." I went to step down from the ladder when I hit the bucket of paint sitting thereof, spilling it down Edward's bare chest.

"Holy-Wow!" I shouted. "I. Am. So. Sorry."

All I could do was stare.

"Are you okay?" I finally found my voice, jumping down.

"I'm fine." He smiled, green paint running down his chest, dripping onto his jeans.

Dashing into the bathroom, I grabbed a towel, all while nervously apologizing and explaining that I could be a tad klutzy.

"Bella, it's fine." He was still smiling when I took the towel over his chest as he used the end to wipe away the small splashes of paint mingled with sweat on his face.

"Your jeans are ruined." I blew out a long sigh in an attempt to remove the locks of hair dangling in my face when I noticed that I was holding to the top of his jeans.

"Baby, it's okay, really." His eyes bore into mine. "Come here."

Without a second thought, I moved closer to him as I slowly brought my lips to his.

"You can use the shower," I said, breaking the serious kiss.

"In a minute," he replied, quickly placing his lips back on mine.

Lost in one heated kiss after the other, I realized how quickly everything seemed to be developing between Edward and I. And although I knew it could possibly hurt like hell having to let him go at the end of the week, I couldn't bring myself to stop.

I knew what I wanted, I knew what I felt, even if I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.

Without a word, I pulled the paint-covered tank top over my head as my eyes melted into glistening green ones.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, he moved his lips back to mine and I tightened our embrace, trying to pull him as close to me as possible.

Even with him right next to me, it was merely too far away... if I wasn't in his arms.

The cool paint on his chest and now on mine combined with him touching my exposed waist sent goosebumps down my flesh.

Edward began placing small kisses to my flushed cheeks and down my neck and although his kisses were soft, I could sense the passion and need within each one of them.

_He wants this every bit as much as I do._

No matter what the end of the week held for us, no regrets.

_No regrets_. I ran my fingertips down his cheek before kissing him yet again.

Breaking our kiss and with labored breaths, Edward's eyes locked with mine as if he were asking permission.

I answered his questioning eyes with a smile and by pulling his lips back to mine.

Our tongues swept against one another as our breathing became a little difficult.

Everywhere he kissed or placed his fiery touches, it was like heat upon my skin - a searing heat that was slowly, but surely consuming me, making my heart beat faster and my entire body ache with need.

Once Edward had freed me entirely of clothing, he pulled me with him, slowly lying us back on the bed.

Looking into my eyes, he teased me with his lips, placing feather-light touches on my abdomen, without breaking eye contact.

_Things are never gonna be the same._

_Falling. Fast._

_Falling. Hard._

_No Regrets? _

My heart melted every time he stared at me with so much intense passion in those bold and vivid eyes.

With every touch, with every kiss, without knowing and without permission, Edward was healing broken wings and filling canyons in my very soul.

It was almost more than I could take, it was more than amazing.

The way he whispered my name in the dark, the taste of his kisses, his breath on my skin, watching his shoulder muscles flex as he threw his back in pleasure, I wanted to spend the whole night in his arms.

_Oh yeah, things are definitely never gonna be the same._

_But no regrets, absolutely no regrets whatsoever._

* * *

**A/N**

As always a huge thank you to the readers and reviewers of this story, I appreciate you guys more than you'll ever know. Thank you to everyone pimping this story and adding it to faves and/or following.

I wanted to let you guys know that the new banner that I made for this story, with the two waterfalls, those are actually called "The Twin Falls" here in West Virginia and they are located about forty-five minutes from where I live. Beautiful place.

I'll try to get a few more chapters up within the next few days...

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	9. Daddy's Lil' Girl

_**.**_

_**Chapter 9 - Daddy's Lil' Girl**_

It was an absolute incredible thing, gazing over at the adorable man sleeping next to me. He still had blotches of green paint on him as I quietly watched the slow rise and fall of his admirable chest.

He looked so peaceful, lost somewhere far away in his dreams, but I couldn't resist the urge of running my fingertips down his toned arm.

_How am I ever gonna say goodbye to you at the end of the week?_

Although it had been my idea not to discuss him leaving, I wanted to talk about it now more than ever.

_How does he feel about me?_

I may have been young, but I knew how I felt and no one on this earth had ever made me feel the way that Edward made me feel.

With the simplest of kisses, he could take my breath away and just by entering a room, he could make my heart flutter. And if the week ended with us saying goodbye, then I would forever cherish what memories we shared.

_ No regrets._

No sense in beating around the bush, truth was, I knew that I was falling in love with Edward. And no matter the outcome, I couldn't bring myself to regret it or to slow down and proceed with caution. It felt too wonderful, it felt more than right.

He moaned in his sleep before turning over on his side and blinking his eyes open.

"What time is it?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"After midnight," I answered, rolling onto my side so that I could completely face him .

Without a word, we laid, gazing directly into one another's eyes.

_I wanna keep you forever, you wonderful, amazing man._

The delightful feelings stirring inside of me merging with the heartsick fact of him leaving was almost more than I could take.

"I don't want you to leave." My voice was just above a whisper when I blurted out what my heart was already screaming.

Edward pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me, tightly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I know that I told you that we'd just enjoy the moment and not talk about this, but things have changed... so quickly, things have changed between us."

"I know," he agreed with a sigh. "I don't know what to do. I honestly didn't come here expecting anything and I found you and now the thoughts of going back home are..." His voice was sad when it trailed off.

_Terrifying?_

_Heartbreaking? _

_Too much?_

His confession caused tears to pool in my eyes.

_He feels it too._

"The very first time I saw you, you were getting out of your jeep and I almost got killed turning my bike around. I can't explain it, but I just had to meet you."

"So you came back to the flower shop and lied to be about your mama's birthday?" I interjected with light laughter.

"How did you know that?"

"Alice."

"Figures." He chuckled. "Leave it to Alice to out a guy. But yeah, I lied, it wasn't her birthday or anyone else's. I had to come up with a reason for coming inside the shop and I had to let you know the flowers weren't for a '_special someone_', without blurting out 'Hey, I'm single and was driving by and saw you, can I take you out?' That would have been... creepy."

We both burst out laughing, but not for long as his face turned serious again.

"And then I got to meet you and then hang out with you and your friends. Then I got to take you on a date... and now this. And I don't wanna mess this up, Bella. I don't wanna leave you."

"Then stay." I nervously made my plea.

_Still no regrets._

"I'm not saying that it isn't gonna happen," he quietly replied. "I've already been thinking about it and like I said, I seriously don't wanna mess this up, not with you. You mean too much to me, but I don't want to rush your heart and I know there was someone here before me and he treated you badly and I want you to know, I will never do that to you. Never, Bella. And I know my whole life is back in Cincinnati, my work, my home, the only life I've ever known, but I am working on leaving it all behind. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Of course it does." My stinging tears finally spilled.

"I swear to God, the thoughts of leaving are killing me." Using the pad of his thumb, he brushed away the tears and placed soft kisses thereof. "I'm in love with you, Isabella Swan. I never dreamed in a million years that I would come here and have all this happen, but I've fallen in love with you. I've never been this close to anyone and this all just blows me away."

Slowly raising my head from his chest, my eyes found his. "You're in love me?"

"So much," he softly answered, pulling me to him so that he could kiss me.

"I love you too." I said in between kisses. "So much."

"Shower?" I asked as he nodded with a sexy grin.

_**. . .**_

I opened the flower shop like so many other days before, ripping the previous day from the small calendar.

It was now Wednesday, which meant that I only had four more days left before Edward was to return to Cincinnati.

After confessing our feelings the night before, Edward talked like he was moving to West Virginia, which made me feel like the happiest and luckiest girl alive.

It may have only been but a few short days, but love is always unpredictable and it definitely had caught me off guard, but for the first time in a really long time, I was happy; utterly and beyond measure.

I had a couple of flower orders to fill for a few townsfolk and one strange order from a private caller that asked that their order be ready around noon.

"Good morning, Bells." Dad's voice followed the bells chiming from front door.

"Good morning, Daddy." I couldn't help but to smile at his coal-covered face. Only the white of his eyes and teeth were shinning through all that coal dust.

"Breakfast?" He held up a brown paper bag, as I shot him another smile and a small nod.

"You didn't come home last night." He placed the bag on the counter with a slight pause."You didn't call either."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, my phone must have been turned off."

"Your mama waited up, she was worried. She called the coal mines last night because she couldn't get a call through to you. I told her you were here. I saw your jeep as I passed by on my way to work."

"Oh." I couldn't quite look him in the eye. "I'll call her later."

"Where you alone?" He glanced out the window at the Harley-Davidson parked beside my jeep.

I felt a blush creeping upon my cheeks, so I chose to ignore his question as I began taking the food out of the bag and placing it on the counter.

"I take it that you have started clearing out the apartment?"

"Um, yeah." I unwrapped the sausage and egg biscuit, taking a small bite. "I told you guys months ago that I was thinking of staying here some and that I wanna be on my own."

"Yeah, I remember that." He sighed before taking a huge bite from his own biscuit. "Was you on your own last night?"

I eyed him for a moment as my mind went in search of just how to answer his question.

My parents had their opinion on premarital sex and let's just say that the words "fornication" and "bible" were mentioned more than once in our home.

_**. . .**_

_"I'm gonna be sick." I told Ang as we pulled into my parent's driveway._

_"You're gonna have to tell 'em sooner or later, Bella." She shot me a tight smile. "You've decided to keep this baby and that's gonna be hard to hide in a few months."_

_"I know. Oh God, I know." I breathed. "I'm just so scared. You know how my folks feel about sex before marriage and such. Jesus, Ang, they think that I'm still a virgin."_

_Ang turned to face me. "Bella, this is gonna be the hardest thing you'll probably ever have to tell 'em and only the good Lord above knows how they'll react. But it's better to tell 'em now rather than later and I'm right here."_

_"Thanks Ang." I tried to smile, placing my hand over my tummy._

_Ang and I got outta her truck and walked along the narrow side walk leading to my parent's front porch._

_Daddy sat in the front porch swing with his guitar in his hands and mama's feet in his lap._

_"Howdy Girls." Mama greeted us._

_"Hello," Ang shyly replied._

_"Have a seat." Mama sat up straight and waved her hand to the wicker chairs that sat across from the old blue swing. "Charlie here was trying to woo me with his romantic love songs."_

_"Actually, I need to tell y'all something." My legs were beginning to feel more and more like jello_

_I sat down in the chair closest to them as Ang took the seat over from me. _

_Taking a deep breath, I looked to Ang who nodded with another tight smile and then back to my parents again, who were now looking at me with questioning eyes._

_"Something wrong, Bells?" Daddy asked, placing his guitar against the wall._

_My tears beat my words as I desperately searched for something - anything - to say that could possibly take the sting outta what I had to tell them._

_There were no words or anything that could have prepared them, so I took the bull by the horns._

_"I'm pregnant," I blurted out in a low, weak voice._

_"Pregnant?" Mama's tears were by no means on delay. "Pregnant... Oh, Bella, honey. How could... why? What about school? What about college? Oh my, Bella, your scholarship?"_

_"I know, Mama... but I promise, I'll finish school and I can still go to college."_

_"And just how in the hell are you ever gonna pay for it?" Daddy shook his head and went to speak again, but swiftly stopped himself and chose to stare downward._

_"I'm so sorry." I offered through my tears, but they only sit in silence, neither looking at me._

_I had broken my parent's hearts and that just about killed me. They had so many dreams for me and I had let them down._

_"Where's Jake?" Daddy finally asked, but no one dared to answer him._

_"Where the hell is Jacob Austin Black?" He yelled, springing to his feet._

_I was so petrified, unable to move as my thoughts cluttered in my head._

_"I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch!" Daddy grabbed his guitar and flung it out into the front yard. "This is why the bible speaks against fornication, you damn kids are too damn young for this!"_

_After having no idea as to what else I could possibly say, I left my parents alone and watched from my bedroom window as my mama held my daddy in her arms, allowing him to cry._

_I had never seen him cry before and it was ripping me apart having to watch the strongest person I knew come undone._

_I done that to him, I was the one that hurt him and made him cry._

_Would he ever forgive me?_

_"I'm sorry, Daddy," I whispered from the window above as I watched his tears freely fall._

_I had always been Daddy's Lil' Girl... and the thoughts of losing that closeness tore my heart out._

_**. . .**_

"Listen, Bells." Dad cleared his throat. "I get that you wanna be out on your own, believe me, I do, but I just want ya to make sure that you're doing this for you and not someone else."

"You mean not for Edward?" I asked.

He took a quick drink from his coffee. "Yes, I mean Edward. Since that boy has got into town, you've spent everyday with him. You can't possibly know him."

"He's twenty-five-years-old, Daddy." I pointed out. "He's hardly a boy and I know enough."

"You're still very young," he said. "I can't handle seeing you get hurt again."

"I'm a big girl." I reminded him. "If I get hurt, then that's just a chance that I'm willing to take. Getting hurt is apart of life, right?"

Dad blew out a long breath, shaking his head. "I guess it is, but there's no pain like seeing your baby in pain and knowing that there ain't a damn thing you can do to take it away."

I walked from behind the counter and wrapped my arms around his neck, coal dust and all.

"I love you, Daddy." I smiled up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, Bells. Just be careful, okay?"

We spent the next few minutes talking about a little of everything, nothing special. He sat at the counter and watched as I made flowers.

"Hey." Edward greeted us from the end of the stairs.

"Hey." My eyes met his as a huge smile formed on both our lips.

"Excuse me," I said to dad before walking over and joining Edward.

"I need to head home." I could tell that he was kinda nervous. "I'll call you later."

"I'll walk you out." I wrapped my arm around his waist as he and I made our way to the door.

There was no amount of heartache nor shame that would ever make me regret the night I had spent with Edward.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Swan," Edward said, but daddy didn't turn around, he only threw his hand into the air and gave a slight wave and nod.

I shot Edward an assuring smile as I walked him to his Harley.

"I don't think your father liked me being here," Edward told me as he climbed onto his bike.

"It's not so much that, he's just a little overprotective, ya know? He doesn't wanna see his only daughter get hurt." I honestly stated.

"Then he has no worries, because I have no intentions of ever hurting his only daughter," he replied, gently taking the back of his fingers down my cheek. "I love her far too much."

"I'm pretty sure she loves you just as much." I closed my eyes, molding my face into his warm touch.

"I'll call you later." He removed his hand and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to my cheek.

I smiled and stepped back when he started his bike and then stared after him, long after he was clear outta sight.

"Dang, Bells, you got it bad." Daddy chuckled, coming down the steps.

"I do not." I rolled my eyes, more at myself rather than my daddy.

I knew I had it bad... and I loved it.

"I'm heading home." Dad headed toward his pickup. "I need sleep."

"Be careful, Daddy, I love you." I walked over and stood by the truck door.

"You just remember what we talked about." He started the engine. "Be careful."

"I will." I promised and then waved to him as he pulled out.

The rest of the morning slowly crept by. By ten, I was ahead on my orders, with only one order left.

Two dozen of mixed pink and red roses, with one blue silk rose and a card reading, "_I'll love you 'til the blue rose dies."_

_Strange._

I had time to shop, so that was exactly what I done. I locked up the flower shop and went over into the next town, buying odds and ins for the apartment.

The freshly painted walls already made the entire place look one hundred percent better, I just needed a little more color spread about to liven it up.

I bought lavender colors for both the bedroom and bathroom and bright reds and burgundy colors for the living room and kitchen.

My conversation with my dad came back to me while I was shopping. He had made it crystal clear how he felt. I knew dad thought I was only doing this for Edward, and I guess in ways, he was right. However, Edward wasn't the only reason. I was twenty-one-years old, a grown woman, for cryin' out loud and it was time for me to leave the nest, spread my wings and fly.

My mama was totally against me moving out. If it were up to her, she'd still be picking out my clothes and drawing me baths, along with bedtime stories.

God knew that I loved my mama more than anything, but at times, she could be a tad smothering.

"Hey," I answered Edward on my cell.

"I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too," I told him.

"Do you have plans this evening?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping that I'd be spending the evening with a certain green-eyed man."

"Was you now? I think I can help you out with that."

"Please share." I couldn't help but to smile.

"How would you like to spend the evening with me..." He trailed off momentarily "And Akira?"

I knew that the moment would eventually come when I'd need to get to know his little girl better. The thoughts of spending time with her made me happy, but very nervous.

_Oh, lord, what if I break his child or something?_

"I would love to," I answered honestly, to spite my nerves.

"Great. I'll call you back with all the details... and Bella?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I mean are you comfortable with having Akira with us?"

"I'm sure."

_God, please, help me not to break this precious little kid._

"I told you, Edward, Akira is apart of you and I want to get to know your daughter better."

"You'll tell me if at any time you feel things are rushed or you feel uncomfortable?" He asked in a nervous voice of his own.

"I'm sure everything will be fine... you're making me nervous."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll shut up. But you'll tell me, right? I just don't..."

"I will." I interrupted him. "Everything is gonna be okay, you'll see and besides, I want this."

I ended the call with Edward just as I was pulling into the shop parking lot.

When I stepped out, the wind almost blew the shopping bags outta my hand.

Looking up at the sky, I noticed huge, gray clouds looming and threatening to chase the sun away.

As the day proceeding on, the sky grew darker and a bizarre feeling crept over me; something felt utterly strange.

I was in my apartment, putting away the things I had bought earlier, when I noticed it was almost noon and the private caller could drop by at any moment.

I heard the bells on the shop door chime before I had a chance to make it back downstairs.

_I'll love you til' the blue rose dies." _

_Private caller. _

"I'll be right down!" I yelled from the door of the apartment but no one answered.

The bizarre feeling I had felt earlier grew more intense. Things were feeling more and more eerie with each step I took.

Once I was inside of the shop, nothing in the world could have prepared me for what I saw.

My legs felt weak, my heart was beating like a drum and so loudly, my ears began to ring.

I reluctantly urged myself forward. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked in between breaths.

"God, I've missed you so much." His toothy grin was as bright as ever as he walked over, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's so good to see your face, Bells."

I stood frozen, unable to respond to either his words or the fact that he was touching me.

_I can't believe he is here. After all this time, he is here._

So many times I had prayed to see his face, so many times I had prayed for God to send him home to me and now he was standing there... and touching me.

_Touching me?_

"Get your damn hands off me!" I pushed him away.

He left me when I needed him most, he abandoned not only me, but his baby and now he was standing there as if we were long, lost best friends.

"I missed you, Bells."

"You never came to her funeral." Angry, bitter tears pulled in my eyes as I pushed him further away.

"I can explain." He held up his hands, stepping back.

"No you can't. She was your daughter, Jacob, and you never came. Get out!" I could feel my entire body shaking.

"Bells, if you'll just give me a chance to explain."

"LEAVE!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could. "Leave now or I'll call the cops."

"If you'll just calm down and hear me out," he said as he walked over and picked up the roses that I had prepared. "They're for you. I'm the private caller that placed the order."

He held out the roses and I slowly reached up and took them.

"Get out of my shop!" I began beating him over the head with the flowers. "Get out now!"

"I get that you're mad." He was blocking the blows.

"Ya think?" I continued to beat him with the flowers until my shop floor was covered in peddles and I was holding nothing but stems and thorns.

"Ouch!" He growled. "Bells, stop, that hurts."

"It's not suppose to feel good, you jackass. Leave!"

"Obviously we have a lot to work out..." He started but I shot him a warning, which caused him to quickly shut up.

"What in the world is wrong with you, Jake?" I boldly asked through clenched teeth. "You can't just do that to me, leave all these years and then show up as if nothing ever happened. I'm not the same stupid, naive little girl that you used to date... that would forgive all of your mindless crap."

We stood staring at one another, when he went to speak, I interrupted him again.

"Get out," I said in a low, calm voice, but he kept staring. "Get. Out, Jake!" I raised my voice. "And never touch me again, do you understand?"

Jake swallowed hard and nodded.

"We can talk about this. I made a huge mistake, but I'm here now and we can fix this."

"There's nothing to fix." I walked behind my counter and toward the phone.

"Oh, come on, Bells. Don't do that."

"Then leave."

"Bells."

I hit the nine.

"Bella." He continued to plead.

I hit the one.

"Okay, Okay, I get it, you're mad, I'm going."

I went to hit the next one.

Before either of us could say another word, the sound of a loud motorcycle pulled in.

_Edward._

I bypassed Jake in order to get to Edward, for I knew how hotheaded Jake could be.

Swinging the door open, I leaped in Edward's arms as soon as he stepped onto the porch.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I made a very important decision and I couldn't wait to tell you." He tightened his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I will be now that you're here," I whispered, burying my face into his chest.

"Austin?" Edward asked, causing me to look up at him and then back at Jake.

_Austin?_

Jake, stood, leaning against the door frame, watching is.

"Edward Cullen?" Jake's eyes grew wide. "What are ya doing here, man?"

How did Jake know Edward? Why was Edward referring to him as Austin?

_Jacob Austin Black._

_He's been in Cincinnati..._

"Visiting my parents," Edward answered, looking back and forth from me to Jake. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for all the support you guys. I truly appreciate each and every one of you.

And Jake... err Austin has made an appearance o.O

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	10. He loved to run

**.**

**Chapter 10 - He loved to run**_**  
**_

Jacob Austin Black, son-of-a...

Edward and Jake needed no introduction, obviously.

"You know him?" My eyes were back and forth between the both of them, I suppose asking either of them. "This is unreal... crazy."

When Jake left West Virginia three years prior, he never came back. I had no idea where had went and if his folks knew, they never told me and I sure didn't ask.

"This is your friend, Austin?" I asked Edward in a low voice as he slowly nodded.

I allowed slight laughter to escape my lips, shaking my head.

_Un-freaken-real._

_Mickey said it best when he said it's a small world after all. _

"Edward, allow me to introduce you to Jacob Black." Nostrils flaring and my mouth quivering, I shot a hostile, sarcastic smile in Jake's direction. "Jacob _Austin _Black."

Edward stood frozen for a moment, gazing into my eyes, I'm assuming, as the pieces fell into place.

"Hannah's father?" Edward finally asked and I nodded. "Bella, I had no idea."

"How do you know Bella?" Jake stepped from the entry, joining us on the porch.

Neither Edward nor I answered as we stood silent, looking at only one another.

"Nah," Jake said in a low voice, "it's not possible. You're not..." He shook his head and began to pace.

Edward and I sustained our positions as we allowed Jake to have his moment, knowing that things were finally falling into place inside of that thick hard head of his.

"Are you two together?" Jake finally asked, staring directly at me as if I owed him an explanation.

_I owe this idiot nothing._

And to be perfectly honest, I just wanted him to leave, the sooner, the better, for the urge to punch him in the face was becoming more and more tempting.

"Edward, dude, you knew about her," Jake seethed. "I told you everything about her."

Edward broke our gaze, looking toward Jake. "Not everything, Austin. You told me about an ex-girlfriend, but you always referred to her as your '_Southern Belle_.' How in the hell was I suppose to know that Bella was your ex?

"Bullshit." Jake shot back in an angry voice that only provoked my own anger.

_He has no claims on me. _

"You never used her name, not once, that I can recall." Edward retorted.

Beyond uncomfortable, well past confused and growing more angry each time Jake opened his mouth, I figured it would be best to let the two of them speak privately.

"I'm gonna step inside," I said directly to Edward.

"No!" Jake yelled causing us both to look at him. "Stay. You're apart of this."

"Screw you, Jake, or would you prefer that I call you Austin?" I shot back.

"Stay," Edward whispered with pleading eyes. "For me."

_For you... anything. _

I nodded, keeping my place at his side.

"You had to know, Edward." Jake finally spoke. "I told you so much."

"You did," Edward agreed.

I couldn't help but to wonder if maybe Edward knew who I was.

"You told me a lot of things, failing to ever use her real name and then, of course, you lied." Edward clarified.

"I didn't lie about anything."

"Austin...err, Jacob, whatever, you made it sound like you and her shared some kinda storybook romance and that couldn't have been any further from the truth." Edward was raising his voice more and more with each word and I knew he was becoming as angry as I already felt.

"You forgot to mention the part in your fairy-tale where the prince charming ran off, abandoning his '_Southern Belle_' along with his unborn baby. That's pretty shitty...Jake. And not to mention, you lied to me the entire time about your own name."

"I told you it was complicated," Jake replied, his eyes boring into Edward's. "I told you things happened that changed the situation and I also told you that I screwed everything up but hopefully someday I'd be able to fix everything. As far as my name, it's a long story, I wasn't trying to hide anything from you."

"You left her when she needed you most." Edward glared at Jake.

"And what, Edward? You decided to come and rescue the damsel in distress? Save the day? Pick up the shattered pieces of her broken heart?" Jake's voice was angry as he asked each question through clenched teeth.

"Stop it!" I yelled, stepping in between the two of them.

I was terrified as to where this could possibly go or how badly it could possibly end.

"She didn't act too heartbroken when I got here." Edward smirked, ignoring my plea, but slightly stepping back, pulling me with him. "Like I said, Jake is it?" Edward raised his brow. "I had no idea that Bella was your ex."

"Edward had no idea who I was, Jake, I believe him. And you stupid son-of-a-bitch, I didn't need saved, it's been almost three years, get over yourself already, will ya? God in heaven knows that I did."

"He knew, Bella," Jake said in a defeated voice. "I talked about you all the time and hell, I even showed him a picture of you."

_A picture?_

I looked into Edward's confused eyes as if he was trying to remember what it was that Jake was speaking of.

Taking a small, aged photograph from his wallet, Jake held it out and Edward chuckled.

"You showed me a picture of a young girl on a horse."

I stole a glimpse of the photo in question and couldn't help but to roll my eyes. "Jake, you silly backwoods moron, I was sixteen in that picture. Not to mention, I had riding gear on, jeez."

"You said she was beautiful." Jake reminded Edward.

"I did. It was a beautiful girl on a beautiful horse with the sun setting. I mean, sure, I would guess it's Bella now. Now that I know her _personally_, but I didn't know that she was your ex. Austin, I didn't come here with any intentions of stealing your girl."

_His girl..._

Edward's words cut like a knife.

"I'm not his girl," I snapped, glaring at Edward as he chose to look away. "And his name is Jake."

"You'll always be my girl, Bells," Jake chimed in.

Edward exhaled loudly, again running his hand through his hair, pulling on his disheveled locks in frustration.

There was no way that I was gonna stand there one minute longer discussing my past with Jake, my relationship with Edward or anything else for that matter.

Not with Jake.

"I owe you nothing, Jake! I'm done," I announced, walking toward the door of the shop. "You guys work out whatever it is that needs worked out. Jake, don't step foot back in this shop. Edward, if you wanna talk after you're finished here, I'll be upstairs."

"We're not finished," Jake informed me.

"Oh, I disagree." I turned, looking him dead in the eye. "I told you, I don't owe you shit."

Thunder loudly erupted from the heavens as huge rain drops splattered upon the pavement.

Angry voices yelling one to the other as I blocked their pointless argument.

Frustrated tears pooled in my eyes as I reached for the door handle and a hand touched my shoulder.

Stiffly I turned, piercing green eyes, full of compassion peered into mine.

Bright flashes of lightening flashed across the darken skies and Edward mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not his girl," I whispered, angrily pulling away from Edward and allowing my tears fall.

"I'm sorry." Edward's voice was low as he reached out for me again. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

"He's your friend." I reminded him. "You two were once close, you said so yourself."

"Doesn't change how I feel about you." Edward ran his index finger down my cheek and I closed my eyes to his touch, allowing him to take me into his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

The sound of a door slamming caused us to look toward the parking lot, as Jake started backing out of the parking lot with great speed.

_Moron._

Then it happened so fast, all I could do was scream Jake's name as the sound of screeching tires, shattered glass and twisted metal burst forth.

"Jake!" I broke to run, but Edward swiftly pulled me back.

"No Bella!"

I looked back at Edward, who had a look of horror on his own face as we watched the scene unfolding in front us.

"We have to help him!" I broke free from his grip and ran.

Jacob's truck was now tangled with another truck and nothing but howling wind and soft thunder with drops of rain hitting the ground could be heard.

"Austin!" Edward jumped from the porch before taking off across the parking lot with me. "Bella, call for help!"

I pulled out my cellphone and nervously made the call before joining Edward, who was now knelt down beside of Jake's twisted body.

_His best friend, my ex-best friend/lover, Jake, Austin... Hannah's father. _

"Is he gonna be okay?" I slowly knelt down beside of Edward.

Jake's body was limp and covered in blood. Edward kept telling him that everything would be alright.

Taking a deep breath, I said a silent prayer, begging God to spare Jake's life. There wasn't enough anger in my heart to ever wish this on him or anyone.

Walking to the other vehicle, I briefly shut my eyes before looking inside where a man sat with his head back and eyes shut.

"Sir." I fearfully cleared my throat, gently touching his arm.

He was still gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were as white as snow.

The man was a completely out of it, but alive, I could see his chest rising and falling.

I kept talking to him in hopes that he would wake up.

Finally after a few minutes, he slowly raised his head as a look of panic crept over his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked as his fearful blue eyes met mine.

"I tried to stop." The man's panicked voice was weak and low.

I nodded in understanding as the sound of screaming sirens were quickly approaching.

I left the man and walked back to Edward who was begging_ Austin_ to open his eyes.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." A man dressed in blue rushed past me and I walked back toward the shop, not wanting to be in the way.

After several moments, Edward joined me in the parking lot, wrapping his arms around me, he placed a soft kissed the top of my head as we stoop helplessly, watching the paramedics work with Jake.

"He's gonna be okay, right?"

"He has a pulse, but it's very weak," Edward informed as tears crept down my cheeks and my mind went flooding back to my days of old and my time with Jake.

_**. . .**_

_"Is he okay?" I jumped from my horse and ran to daddy's side, looking down at Jake's body, as he laid on the ground._

_"Jake, Buddy, can you hear me?" Daddy asked, hoovering over top of him._

_When he refused to move or respond, panic arose inside of me as I knelt down beside of him._

_"Jake," I whispered his name but he was still unresponsive. "Jake! Please wake up, you're my best friend and I can't lose you."_

_When I began to weep over my friend, Jake moved his head._

_"Bella?" He choked my name in a groggy voice, flickering open his eyes and then trying to sit up._

_"Easy, Jake," daddy said, making him lie back down._

_"What happened?" I asked, looking down into Jake's disoriented brown eyes._

_"I don't know," he answered in a weak, raspy voice, "but that horse is evil."_

_"Here, drink." I held my water bottle to his dry lips and he gratefully gulped down the remains of water._

_"Wanna trade horses, Bella?" Jake smiled and I knew then that my best friend was okay._

_"Uh, no thanks." I laughed at first, grateful that he was okay, but my laughter quickly subsided as anger arose inside of me. "Always trying to be the big man, Jacob Austin Black. Always trying to prove a point. I told ya back at the stables that horse is the spawn of Satan, but would you listen to me? No! Do you ever listen to me? No!"_

_"I will next time." Jake slowly sat up and shook his head._

_"Are ya gonna make it, Son?" Daddy chuckled, helping Jake to his feet._

_"I think so." Jake shut his eyes and opened 'em several times. "Don't tell Billy..." He looked at dad with pleading eyes. "He tends to think that I'm a bit of a showoff."_

_"It's my fault." Dad patted him on the back. "I shouldn't have let you ride Shotgun. I just bought that horse and I didn't know him well enough to allow you kids around him."_

_"I told ya that horse had an evil look in his eyes," I chimed in._

_"Yeah, I guess he does." Dad walked over, examining the demon in question, which was now innocently eating grass. _

_"Jake, you take my horse, I'll ride Shotgun back." Dad pulled the horse by the bridle and Jake quickly agreed. _

_We all got on our horses and headed back to the stables._

_I watched Jake as he smiled, pointing out different things along the trail back. It was only a moment, when he refused to open his eyes, but I thought I had maybe lost him and that made me feel so empty inside._

_He rode his horse next to me and would flash me a shy grin from time to time._

_Thank you God for letting Jake be okay. I don't know what I would do without my best friend._

**_. . ._**

The police took both mine and Edward's statements as the paramedics loaded, a still unresponsive, Jake onto the ambulance.

I called Billy and then my parents to inform them of what had just happened.

Utterly consumed in guilt as I spoke to each of them, I felt like everything was my fault.

I couldn't help but to feel sorry for Jake, in spite of the horrible things he had done in the past, a part of me knew I would always care for him. Although Jake and I were over, I could never erase the good years before all of the bad stuff happened.

The drive to the hospital was long and silent. I stared out of the window as Edward drove my jeep.

We were greeted in the parking lot by Billy, Sue and Seth.

"What happened, Bella?" Sue asked with huge tears overflowing from her big brown eyes.

"It happened so fast." I shook my head and fought against my own tears. "He was backing out of the parking lot back at the shop and this truck came from outta nowhere and they collided."

The elevator ride was pure hell, everyone stood in silence with only the sounds of Sue's soft cries echoing throughout the small space.

Again, pure hell as we all sat in a row in the waiting room, Billy, Sue, Seth, me and then Edward. No one spoke, only the cries of a mother for her son as a cartoon channel softly played on the television set across the waiting room.

When the waiting room door swung open, five pair of anxious eyes looked up to see Harry, Sam, Mama and Daddy joining us.

Mama wasted no time embracing Sue in a hug as she cooed her best friend, trying to sooth her cries.

"We didn't even know Jake was home." Sue cried into mama's neck. "He must have wanted to see Bella before anyone else, which makes sense, I guess."

Her words caused me to squirm in my seat, as none of them had any idea that mine and Jake's reunion wasn't a happy one. Nor did they know that Jake pulled out of that parking lot angry.

Angry over the fact that he had discovered that Edward and I were more than friends.

Peeking up through my lashes, I searched Edward's face, which was blank as he sat, aimlessly staring straight ahead.

"You okay?" I whispered, placing my hand on his.

Giving me a quick, tight smile, Edward nodded and then stretched his arms, stealing his hand away from mine.

_I hate this._

"What happened, Bella?" Daddy sat down in the seat facing me.

"He was backing out from the shop parking lot, the other truck came from outta nowhere and crashed into him. Like I said, everything happened so fast."

"I'm sure glad you're okay." Gratefulness filled my daddy's eyes. "Was the other vehicle speeding?

"Yeah" I uncomfortably shrugged. "Jake pulled out rather quickly and the other truck was doing, at least, sixty."

As soon as I mentioned that Jake had pulled out quickly, it felt as if every eye in the waiting room was on me.

Minutes turned into hours as I replayed the events from earlier over and over in my head.

Was there something that I could have done differently?

I told myself over and over again, Jake couldn't have expected a happy reunion after everything that went down between us. Surely he had to know that I moved on with my life.

The voice of reasoning told me that none of this was my fault, in my heart I knew it wasn't my fault, but yet guilt was all I could feel and it sure felt like it was my fault.

"I need air." I blurted out, jumping to my feet and darting past everyone toward the door just as it opened and a the doctor appeared in the doorway and asked for Jake's family.

The look upon the his face told me that the news wasn't good, so instead of running away, I ran back to my dad as he opened his arms for me.

"I'm sorry." I choked as my cries consumed me and shook my entire body.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, your son is in ICU. He has severe head injuries, but we're running more tests. His shoulder was broke in two places." The doctor paused with a sigh which meant there was more. "The thing that we're most concerned with at the moment is his lower back and his legs. Jacob's legs and lower back were crushed."

"Can't you fix it?" Sue desperately asked.

"Mrs. Black, we done emergency surgery on his back and his legs. Only time will tell, but at this point, Jake may never walk again."

The images of Jake confined to a wheelchair were so overwhelming as they played in my head. Jake's nickname growing up was '_Run About_' because he was always on the go, always roaming, never settling down in one place for too long.

He loved to run - _obviously_ - running was one of Jake's greatest passions.

Every morning, before school, he ran. Every day, while I was at basketball practice, he used the school track to run.

I closed my eyes as fresh tears begged for release.

_This is gonna kill him._

"When can we see him?" I asked.

"Not for a while." The doctor jotted on the paperwork in hand. "I'll send someone when he's allowed to have visitors."

The doctor turned to leave, but abruptly stopped, looking back. "Which of you is Bella?"

No one answered, so I slowly stepped forward. "I'm Bella."

"He keeps asking for you."

I briefly shut my eyes and turned to all that was staring at me, minus Edward, who was sitting uneasy, still staring at the wall across from him.

* * *

**A/N**

I will start with apologies for the cliffhanger ending on the last chapter, but I still wanna send a HUGE thank you to all of the readers. Your reviews are awesome and you guys ask good questions :)

I've discovered that a lot of locals are reading Southern Bella, so I want give a big shout out to you guys also - Howdy and Thanks. I'm overwhelmed with joy that you guys are interested in Southern Bella and enjoying the ride. Welcome to my other world, my escape - Fan Fiction :) I love it here and I hope all you that enjoy reading as much as I do, explore this site and perhaps stumble upon some of the wonderful authors and stories here. If ever you need a link hookup, message me any time, I have tons.

A few thank yous for past edits made along the way when Southern Bella was posted before, KarenCullen2007, Startthefantasy, C-Mo and anyone else who helped with this back in the day, for even 'til this day, I am still grateful to each and every one of y'all.. Thanks again.

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	11. All Through Me

_**Chapter 11 - All through me**_

That Wednesday night, everyone stayed at the hospital, waiting for Jake to wake up, but he didn't.

When Thursday morning rolled around, I awoke to a stiff, aching back and an empty seat next to me.

_Edward._

My eyes scanned the room, before landing on Seth, the only other person awake.

"He left," he replied in a sleepy voice then turned his attention back to the television set.

_Why didn't he wake me?_

Walking into the hallway, I called Edward's cell, only to be forwarded straight to his voice mail.

I was beyond exhausted as I drove back to my parent's house, alone.

I called Edward two more times before noon, but just as before, straight to voice mail.

No longer able to fight the exhaustion, I made a fourth call to Edward, this time, actually leaving a message.

_Edward, it's Bella. Call me back... please. _

I woke up around nine that evening and checked my phone first thing, but there were no returned calls from Edward.

Considering the time, I chose to take a hot shower and go back to bed, after calling and checking on Jake.

There were no changes in his condition.

Friday morning, I dressed and headed to the Cullen home but I had just missed Edward, having Alice to inform me that he had just left.

Confused and starting to feel avoided, I drove back to my shop.

Edward told me his feelings for me hadn't changed, to spite the fact that we discovered Austin was actually Jake, but his actions were saying something entirely different.

Things were most definitely beginning to feel off between us and that annoyed the hell outta me.

Did he mean it when he said he loved me or was I just a spring fling, another notch in his belt?

Had Jake's accident changed things between us?

_Screams with no reply_.

I couldn't help but to feel rejected and all at the same time, I knew in my heart when he said he had fallen in love with me, he was being sincere.

Edward would be leaving on Sunday, every minute that passed with us being apart, felt like a lifetime, like precious time wasted.

Pulling my cellphone from my pocket, I checked my missed calls, none being from the one person I longed to hear from.

_This hurts. _

I was swamped with orders for Jake, flower arrangements, _'Get Well Soon' _balloons and such. I worked the entire morning and fifteen orders later, I loaded the jeep to head back to the hospital, making only one quick stop for a dozen of donuts for Jake's family.

_Bavarian Cream_, Jake's favorite.

Borrowing a cart from the front desk, I loaded it and made my way to his room.

After placing the gifts from the locals along Jake's window pane and wall, I took the empty seat next to his bed.

He looked horrible, so pitiful.

"Jake," I whispered his name as he laid completely consumed within his slumber.

There were so many machines and monitors hooked to him, white bandages covered his head and his right arm in a cast.

He looked hopeless, so vulnerable and completely helpless.

How could I not feel sympathy?

No matter how bad he had hurt me in the past, I would have never wished this fate on anyone.

Sitting in the silence, with only Jake, myself and a beeping monitor, I allowed my mind to run away with me.

_**. . . **_

_"Trust me?" Jake asked, as I climbed onto the swinging rope with him. "I'd never let anything bad happen to you, Bella. I love you way too much to get you hurt."_

_Looking down the cliffs into the lake below, I shut my eyes and carefully nodded._

_"Ready?" Jake asked with his famous toothy grin._

_"Ready as I'll ever be." I tried to smile through the fear of knowing that we were about to jump from the rope and into the lake._

_"Okay, baby, you gotta jump when I say 'three', alright?"_

_I nodded and Jake started swinging us back and forth, gathering speed._

_I could hear the screaming and playful splashes from our friends below._

_"She'll chicken out!" Sam yelled to his then girlfriend, Leah._

_"Nah, Bella knows no fear," Ang argued back with him. _

_"On the count of three," Jake announced with a huge smile plastered on his face._

_"One."_

_I swallowed hard and took a deep breath._

_"Two."_

_I could hear my heart pounding in my own ears, as my sweaty palms prepared for release._

_"Three!"_

_I let go of the rope, still holding on to Jake's hand as we fell from the sky and into the lake._

_It only took a few seconds for our bodies to land into the cool waters, but what time we were in the air, it made me feel so free and so alive._

_Adrenaline rushed through my veins and I couldn't stop the huge smile that overtook my face._

_Again... was all I could think, as I felt the hot summer air upon my face and then the sudden cool waters covering my entire body._

_Jake and I emerged back to the top of the water and I wrapped my arms around his neck, laughing and peppering his face with kisses._

_"Was that awesome or what?" Jake asked, pushing his hair back outta his face._

_"That was amazing," I admitted. "I wanna do it again."_

_"Of course you do, my lil' dare devil." Jake smiled before crashing his lips against mine._

_"You've got more balls than me." Jess soon joined us. "You're the only female I know brave enough to attempt that."_

_"Leah done it." I reminded her._

_Clearing her throat and lowering her voice to a whisper. "Like I said you're the only female I know brave enough to try that."_

_I laughed at her joke, but my laughter faded as I looked back into the passionate brown eyes in front of me._

_"Jeez, get a room, you guys," Jess said after Jake and I started kissing again._

_"Hush up." I heard Ang's voice approaching. "I think they're adorable."_

_"You would." Jess shot back._

_Jake smiled, placing his forehead against mine. "Make 'em go away."_

_"Oh don't worry, I'm going," Jess said as she adjusted her boobs in her bikini. "How do I look?"_

_"Fine," Ang rolled her eyes._

_"Just fine?" Jess shot Ang a disappointed look._

_"Uh..."_

_I held up my hand, shaking my head with a chuckle. "Hold on Ang. Lemme' try." Turning to face Jess, I warmly smiled. "Jess, you are absolutely gorgeous, stunning... outta this world beautiful. No woman is as sexy as you, nor will they ever be and especially in your new bikini. Your boobs are perfect and as perky as ever."_

_"Thanks Bella." Jess shot me a smile before turning to Ang with a frown, "I swear it's like trying to pull teeth just to get the smallest of compliments from you sometimes, Ang."_

_Ang rolled her eyes before swimming away and Jess soon followed, leaving Jake and I alone where we shared many more heated kisses._

_**. . .**_

Slow, steady tears streamed down my cheeks as I recalled my days of old with Jake.

Not all of my memories of him were bad and at one time, I loved him very much. At one time, I thought he and I would be forever, but I knew that what I felt for Jake back then failed in comparison with what I felt for Edward now.

"How is he?" A soft and familiar voice pulled me from my thoughts.

Looking up, I was met with soft green eyes from the doorway.

My breathing hitched as I sat staring, unable to look away.

_I love you dammit. _

I cleared my throat, as I nervously wiped at my tears and stood. "Still the same. He's in a lot of pain, so they're keeping him heavily sedated."

"How are you?" He walked a little closer, but stopped at the foot of Jake's bed.

_Please, come closer. I miss you. _

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay." He walked past me and took a seat across the room and I wanted so badly to reach out and pull him back. But Edward seemed so different, distant, almost cold toward me.

_I hate this. _

Having him walk past me like we were strangers hurt so bad.

Fresh tears pooled in my eyes, but I fought with everything in me to hold 'em back.

_Please, say something... anything._

There was only awkward silence, a beeping monitor and tears begging for release.

"I need to get back to the shop." I managed to say without my voice breaking. "I guess I'll see you later." I looked back at Edward, who nodded with a tight smile, offering nothing else.

My heart was breaking.

I stormed outta Jake's room and held my tears back until I was safely inside of the elevator, alone, where I covered my face and allowed my tears their desired freedom.

How did things change so quickly between us?

How do two people go from being so in love that they can barely keep their hands off one another to barely speaking?

Had Jake's accident really changed things between us?

Something had most definitely changed and I had never felt more alone in all of my life. Losing Jake was hard, but if I lost Edward... I honestly didn't even wanna think about it.

Many emotions were stirring inside of me when I left that hospital and as hurt as I felt, nothing was more consuming than the anger brewing to the surface.

Jake abandoned me and then showed up three years later as if nothing had happened, possibly wrecking the only happiness I had felt in years.

Jake and Edward were friends long before Edward met me and now because of this accident, nothing but tension lingered between Edward and I.

I was angry at Jake, I was angry at Edward and I was beyond angry with myself.

I felt like a fool, I felt played. I was losing my mind.

As I pulled into the driveway, I took my anger out on my helpless steering-wheel, giving it a few hits before going inside.

"How's Jake?" Mama asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"He's alive and causing trouble as usual." I snapped.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she chastened. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry." I softened my voice. "I just need to..." I trailed off, leaving her and making my way upstairs.

Once inside the safety of my room, my mind was too cluttered to sleep and my heart was too heavy to sit around and think.

Grabbing a tote bag from the top of my closest, I started packing.

_Maybe I'll stop by the store and pick up a bottle of Jack Daniels and drown both Jake and Edward from my mind._

_ Maybe I'll run away like Jake always does. _

_Maybe I'll head over to Grandma Swan's place and crash for the night._

Changing outta my jeans and into a pair of comfortable sweat pants with a WVU t-shirt, I grabbed the packed bag and sneaked out the backdoor in hopes of not being seen.

Tossing the bag into the backseat, I hurriedly pulled out of the driveway.

I decided not to drown in my sorrows nor to run away, instead I headed toward Grandma Swan's house.

The sun was setting behind the sea of trees that surrounded our one-horse town.

When I pulled into her driveway, I could see her peeking out from behind the drapes and I couldn't help the smile that had formed on my lips.

_God, I love that lady. _

I had always been close to Gran, she was my rock.

"Bella, is that you?" she asked from behind the chain-locked door.

"Yes, Gran, it's me," I answered.

She unlocked the door and greeted me with a huge grin before pulling me into a big hug. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved." I smiled into her dark brown eyes, the same shape and color as mine.

Everyone said that I was the spitting image of my grandma from her younger days and judging from her old photographs, I took that as a huge compliment.

Even in her old age, she was still a beautiful lady. I could only hope that I would age as gracefully she had.

"I have homemade soup," she said, walking into the kitchen.

The smell of her house always made me feel at home, at ease, like I was where I belonged.

Gran didn't care about fancy designs or the latest styles. Her walls were lined in family photographs of me and my parents, photographs of her and grandpa and my aunt that had passed away.

One entire wall, dedicated to me, as every school picture I had ever taken covered it.

"It smells delicious," I told her, tagging along behind her.

She was dressed in her usual apparel , a long, silk, flowered gown with a totally different design of house coat over it. Her long, thick, salt and pepper colored hair pulled up into a tight bun, with a few loose strands hanging down on her forehead and upon her high cheekbones.

Pulling two blue glass bowls from the cabinet, she told me the same story that she always told me every time I had eaten from those bowls. The bowls were a wedding gift from her grandma, who was a full-blooded Cherokee Indian.

"She was beautiful, Bella." She always ended the story with reminding me how beautiful her grandma was.

"Maybe that's why you're so beautiful, Gran." I smiled, looking into her warm eyes.

"And you." She giggled. "I can see so much of myself in you."

My entire life, I felt awkward and sorta plain. But to hear my grandma describe me, always made me feel so damn special, beautiful and so proud to have her Indian heritage.

After she and I enjoyed a hot bowl of soup, I walked out onto the front porch and sat down in the swing.

The sound of crickets echoed in the darkness as I swayed back and forth.

So peaceful and easy, but unfortunately, green eyes and a crooked grin haunted my every thought.

I was so in love with Edward, but I was so hurt by his actions, I was questioning everything around me.

"What's eatin' at ya, Bells?" Gran joined me on the swing.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Nothing didn't bring you out here at bedtime." She winked, _always seeing right through me._

"Gran, how did you know that Pa was '_the one_'? I mean, like the one you knew that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" I asked.

She lightly chuckled recalling a memory and then turned to me. "I kinda knew from the moment I met him."

I smiled at how her eyes flooded with so much love when speaking of grandpa.

"And because he built me a wagon to help tow my groceries. I knew then and there that he was the one for me," she added.

"He built you a wagon?" I laughed. "I never knew grandpa was so crafty."

"Oh he wasn't." She joined me in laughing. "That danged ole' wagon broke down on me every time I tried to use it." She paused, attempting to hold back her laughter. "It was the fact that he had watched me, for heaven only knows how long, pack groceries for my family and he was trying to help. He was scared to approach me, so he made me a wagon."

"I want a love like that." I sighed, lying my head back on the swing.

"I hear Jake's back." She gently patted my knee. "Is his being back having an effect on you?"

"No... well yes, but not how ya think."

"What that boy done to you was wrong, Bells." She angrily stated and I nodded. "You hang in there, someday, some nice feller will come along and sweep you off your feet, don't ever settle for second best."

"I don't plan on it." I smiled.

"Good."

"You'll know when Mr. Right comes along."

"How?" I too eagerly asked with wide eyes, causing her to chuckle.

"You'll feel it in, not only in your heart, but all through you. True love isn't finding someone that you can live with, but finding that one person that you can't live without."

_Edward._

The thoughts of him leaving for Cincinnati were unbearable, almost smothering.

_Someone I can't live without._

Gran walked back inside, leaving me to my endless thoughts of the man that I knew I loved, but I had no idea how to fix things between us.

"I could build him a wagon," I lightly chuckled, shaking my head.

"God, why does it have to be so hard sometimes?" I sighed into the dark, star-filled sky. "My heart's so heavy and without him I'm not okay and I miss him."

Edward Cullen had came into my life like a raging storm, turning my entire world upside down. Much like Gran said, I could feel him all through me.

"I gotta talk to him," I whispered into the night's sky.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you to all of my readers... I know it sounds like I say the same things over and over, but I really do appreciate you guys so much.

Meet Gran :) I hope you guys love her as much as I do...

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	12. Lots of Honesty

**.**

**Chapter 12 - Lots of honesty**

"I need my keys." I ran back into Gran's house, frantically searching as she curiously eyed me.

"Bella?"

"I have to go, Gran. I really need to speak with someone."

"Who?" She glanced at her watch.

"Someone very special." I smiled. "Someone I can't live without."

I kissed her cheek, said my goodbyes and was out the door in a flash.

Glancing at the clock, it was nearing midnight.

_It's late, but I have to talk to him._

Moments later, I thickly swallowed as I pulled into the Cullen driveway.

_I can't take another minute of silence._

I lightly knocked on the door as thoughts of imposing poisoned my mind, sending my nerves on edge.

As I stood waiting, debating whether I should go or knock again, the door slowly opened.

"Did I wake you?" I asked Edward as he stood before me wearing only pajama bottoms and plain white t-shirt.

"Nah, I was watching TV." He ran his hand through his messy locks.

"Can we talk?" No sense in beating around the bush.

"Yeah." He joined me on the front porch, closing the door behind him.

Tagging along behind him, we sat side by side on the top step.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice, but refusing to look at me.

"I can't stand the way things are between us," I told him honestly, drawing in a long, deep breath. "I just need to know where we stand."

His eyes then found mine, making it all the more harder for me to think or speak.

"I-I mean, I thought things were going great between us and then Jake... well, you know and now everything is just a mess and having you avoiding me makes me feel..."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Well, it sure feels like it." I snapped, interrupting.

"My feelings haven't changed."

"Then why wont you return my calls or talk to me?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Couldn't you have just told me that."

"I'm sorry," he said with a long sigh, apologizing again. "I've been an ass."

"Yes you have." I smiled.

"How's Austin?" He changed the subject.

"Jake." I quickly corrected.

"Jake." He repeated.

"No change really, they're keeping him heavily sedated due to pain."

"Does he know..." His voice trailed off.

"No." I shook my head.

"That's gotta be so hard on his parents."

"True." I agreed, pausing to gather my nerve. "Listen, Edward, I didn't come here to discuss Jake."

Sitting in silence, he stared at me as I spoke, but chose not to respond.

"I need to know where you and I stand."

"Bella..." His voice echoed despair? Regret?

_I hate this. He says things haven't changed, but they have, I'm not stupid, I can feel it. _

"All I ask is that you be completely honest with me, Edward, just tell me the truth."

"Bella, I love you," he said in a brittle voice. "That's not changed." He paused as if he was regretting the rest of his statement. "I just need some time."

"Time?" Hot tears stung my eyes, but I boldly held them back.

"I'm sorry, everything is happening so fast and I have my daughter to think about here, not just myself."

"Between us?"

Bellowing a long, dreadful sigh, he took his time in answering.

"With us, with Austin, Jake, whatever in the hell he goes by these days, with me moving... with everything, I'm spooked."

I pondered his words, lost for my own.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you love Jake?" His eyes were boring into mine. "And don't say that you hate him because I know you don't, but what I'm asking is there any romantic feelings left for him at all?"

I sat in shock. I couldn't believe that Edward would even ask me such a thing, not with everything he and I shared.

"How can you even ask that?"

"I need to know."

"Was our night we spent together not enough to answer that for you? I mean seriously, Edward, I don't make a habit of loving one person and sleeping with another."

"I'm not judging you, Bella. I'm not trying to change things around. In my heart of hearts, I just wanna know. I want everything to be clear between us."

"Then my answer is no. With or without you in the picture, there will never be a snowball chance in hell of Jake and I ever rekindling what we once had. I love you and only you." My voice was somewhat robotic.

"I love you." He looked toward the ground instead of me as he said those three little words. "Cincinnati is the only home I've ever known and to spite the fact that my family is here, my daughter maybe staying here, there is only one other reason that could ever make me considering moving here..."

A long awkward silence drifted in when Edward reached for my hand and held it in his.

"Are you leaving Sunday?" I finally asked the dreaded question.

"Yeah," he answered in a gravelly voice. "I won't ask you to wait for me, but I need time."

I nodded, fighting against the stinging tears.

I wanted so badly for him to stay, I wanted to beg him to stay, but I knew he was right and if he needed time and felt spooked, begging him to stay would have been selfish on my part.

_**. . .**_

No regrets?

Good question, but the answer was still no.

What time Edward and I had shared, we were so good together.

_Cherished memories... always. _

For so long, I would wake up in tears, wondering how everything went wrong.

Was I the one to blame?

A few shared emails and an awkward long distant call that faded as quickly as it started, left me feeling empty and alone.

A part of me wanted to regret Edward Cullen as the days turned into weeks.

Every night I said goodbye to another day as I cried myself to sleep, I missed him.

Was I giving up? Perhaps going insane? Who's to say, the only thing I knew, it hurt like hell.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw him there, with me.

_What could have been a beautiful, perfect love, we may never know and I guess love just wasn't enough for Edward._

_**. . .**_

"Jacob, eat the food or I'm gonna shove it down your damn throat," I told him as I paused with the spoon in midair.

Sue needed help taking care of Jake and considering that he had no insurance and too much pride to ask for help, I agreed to help out twice a week and utterly outta respect for Sue.

My mama, Jess and Ang also volunteered their time. Billy and Sue both worked full time to have what little they had and that's just how things worked in our small town. When someone needed help - you pull together and help.

"Why are you so bitter and hateful?" Jake asked. "Were's the sweet Bells that used to be so humble and cheerful."

"What can I say? Life made me this way," I answered coldly with a smirk.

It had been six, long, agonizing weeks since Edward Cullen had left West Virginia and returned to Cincinnati.

I missed him.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose still came by from time to time and we all had hung out a couple of times since. However, they never mentioned Edward, nor did I.

Before leaving, Alice always had a sympathetic smile reserved just for me, all complete with teary eyes and a tight, warm hug. I always hugged her back and it ended with that. It was kinda like she and I shared an understanding.

A part of me blamed Jake for Edward leaving. But then I would remind myself that my heart was wide open to Edward and whether or not he acted upon that notion was solely up to him.

I was choking on words that I never got to say and now time itself was making everything all that more difficult.

I needed to get a grip.

Bitter? Probably so.

"Eat,' I snapped.

"I don't want this." Jake pushed his plate away with his one usable hand.

"Jake, you need to eat."

Truth be told, the boy was fading away. He wasn't skin and bones, but he had definitely went down a few sizes.

"Dammit, Bella, what I need is to get out of this bed!" He growled with pain-filled eyes. "When do I start therapy? I wanna use my legs."

Sympathy flooded my heart in knowing that Sue and Billy hadn't told him that he'd never walk again.

Fighting back the tears, I knew I had to be strong.

"Well, for now, you need to eat." I reminded him. "Regain your strength."

Jake grabbed my wrist just as I was scooping up his next bite. With dark, angry eyes, he held my gaze. "Bella, be real with me, please. Tell me the truth."

Without answering, I swiftly freed my wrist and stared blankly toward the ground.

"I can't feel my legs, Bella. I know that you know something."

Again, I didn't answer.

"Bella, did the doctors say that I'd never walk again or is this temporary?"

"I need to go. Your mom will be home shortly, you should speak with her."

"Dammit Bella!" He desperately growled. "I don't wanna talk to her, I wanna talk to you. Why are you avoiding that question?"

His face fell and his eyes frantically searched mine. "I'm paralyzed for good, ain't I?"

No words once again, only tears.

"Jesus, I can't do this, Bella. I'm scared, I'll smother out."

"You'll be okay, Jake." I tried to calm him.

"No, I won't." He quietly disagreed in a low voice. "It's hopeless, I'm useless, worthless. A crippled ass nobody that treated you like shit and now here you are helping take care of me... why?"

Good question but I hadn't the heart to tell him that I was only there because his mother was more-less begging for help and I haven't the heart to walk away from a friend in need.

"Pity?" His eyes were hard and his lips sit in a line. "I don't need your damn pity, Bella."

"Fine." I placed the plate of food on the night table and stood to leave.

_I don't need this. _

"I saw her, Bella." His sudden outburst caused me to stop in my tracks. "I touched her face."

I needed no explanation as to whom he was referring to. I just knew.

_Hannah._

Without a word, I stood, frozen and listened.

"She wore pink and white. So tiny, so beautiful and so innocent."

I turned and faced him, but he refused my eyes as he further spoke of our daughter.

"She looked like a sleeping angel."

_That she did._

Shocked to the very core, my mind flooded with endless questions.

"But when? How?"

"The truth..." He broke off with a sigh. "The night of Hannah's viewing, I came back and no one knew, not even my folks, I stayed in a motel outta town and drove a rented car. After everyone cleared out, I went to the funeral director and explained to him who I was and begged him to let me see her. I told him not to tell anyone that I was there and the truth was, Bella, I hadn't the balls to face you."

"You're full of shit," I responded through clenched teeth. "You never had the balls for much of anything... except making babies to abandon."

"I failed my daughter, I know that and Bella I'm more sorry than you'll ever know."

"You failed her, yes, but you also failed me, Jake. You left me when I needed you the most, from the beginning. And then when Hannah died, now knowing that you were there and knowing how much I needed you..."

"I know, Bells and I swear to God I am so sorry." You could cut the tension between us with a knife. "I just kept screwing things up with you. You were the most important thing in my life and the one thing that I kept screwing up, the one person that I kept hurting."

_Where is he going with this? _

I eyed him curiously.

"I didn't feel worthy of you and after I knocked you up too, I knew I wasn't worthy of you."

"Whoa, slow down cowboy, what did you say?" I asked as he tightly closed his eyes with a long, regretful sigh and threw his head back onto the pillow.

"Answer me, Jacob Black, you said after you knocked me up too. What does that mean?" I walked closer, with my fist at my side, just in case I needed them.

"Bella, sit back down and I'll tell you everything, no games, no lies, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Madder than hell, I took a seat back by his bedside as my eyes willed him to continue.

"Do you remember that fall before you found out that you were pregnant?"

"Yes, our senior year of high school. The first time you and I ever... went all the way."

"Do you remember when I went outta town on a hunting trip?"

"Yes."

"God, you're gonna hate me..."

"Just tell me, Jake. I don't really think anything that you say can change how I feel either way."

"Okay. Well, we all went out for a night of drinking. Sam was still in the dumps over losing Leah, so I agreed to stay behind and watch over him while the others returned back the motel. The only problem was, it was a classic case of 'The blind leading the blind', because I was as drunk as Sam. Anyway, as the night went on, we ended up meeting two girls, Jamie and Amanda and Sam was enjoying himself, so..."

"You cheated on me?"

"Bells, I swear that I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for things to go that far. You have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt you."

"But yet you always do." I quietly reminded him. "But, please, by all means, continue."

"We partied with the two girls until late that night and in my drunken stupor, I ended up tagging along with Sam and Jamie back to Amanda's place." He paused, looking over at me, but it was I that refused to make eye contact this time. "I never saw it coming, I was passed out on the couch when Amanda joined me."

Everything that Jake and I had ever shared was already tarnished, but with what he had just confessed made it all feel fake, false - I had been a blind fool - it made me wonder if anything we shared meant anything at all to him.

Either way, it was water under the bridge, a time in my life that was over and I had no desire of resurrecting a phony love Jake and I had once shared.

"You gotta know that I never wanted to hurt you." Jake pleaded and I refused to respond, so he continued.

"When we got back home, every memory from that night was fuzzy, so I just tried to erase it all from my mind and go on with life as if it never happened. I knew in my heart that it did happen, but I just wanted you so badly, I was willing to live with the regret and guilt."

"And lie to me." I pointed out.

"I'm so sorry."

His apology was void, it meant absolutely nothing. Timing was everything and had he came to me three years sooner, who knows what could have been, but now it was just dead.

"A few days before you told me that you were pregnant, I received papers to come in for DNA testing. Amanda had given premature birth to a baby girl, Vanessa. I burned the papers, praying like hell that it would all just go away. When you told me that you were pregnant too, I panicked, I ran, but I came back, because I convinced myself that Vanessa wasn't mine. More letters from the Bureau for child support came and finally I was court ordered to come in for testing. I finally gave in and went and it turned out, the kid was definitely mine."

"You should have told me."

"I wish I had." His eyes were pleading. "You were the one person that I never wanted to hurt. I knew I would lose you and I just couldn't handle seeing you hurt, knowing that I caused it."

"But yet you left me without even saying goodbye. No reason, no nothing, you just left." I shook my head.

"Amanda told me that she knew about you and she was gonna tell you everything. I begged and pleaded to her not tell you. I was more worried about you finding out that I had cheated and I don't know why. The next thing I knew, Amanda and I were living in Michigan."

"And I was left here, alone. Left to deal with my pregnancy on my own... and then Hannah's death, all alone, while you and Amanda played house in Michigan."

"I know," he whispered. "Bella, I wish I could take it all back."

"You can't." I hissed. "Where are Amanda and Vanessa now?"

"The hell if I know." He ran his hand roughly over his face. "I came home from work one day to find Amanda had packed her and Vanessa's things and they were gone. I haven't heard from her since. I was so depressed and so damn homesick, I called dad and that's when he informed me that you had given birth to Hannah and that... she didn't make it."

We both sat in silence as Jake tried to adjust himself in an attempt to be more comfortable.

"I knew you'd never have abortion. Every single night I would imagine you and wonder what you looked like, wonder what your growing tummy felt like," Jake said, closing his eyes with a slight smile playing at his lips. "I wanted to touch your stomach so much and feel our baby's kicks. When my dad told me Hannah was stillborn, I had to be here. Without a second thought, I found myself back here, mourning Hannah from the distance. I wasn't worthy to mourn her along beside you."

"She was so active when I carried her." In that moment, I decided to be the bigger person and share with him what little I had to offer. "She moved all the time, especially when I wanted to sleep." I found myself smiling as I recalled my pregnancy. "And I loved it when Mama would chuckle out every time she would notice that Hannah had the hiccups. My entire stomach would move. She squirmed and kicked all the time. I called her 'Lil' Jake' because it seemed as if she was always on the go."

"Bells, I am so sorry." Jake's voice pulled me from my precious thoughts.

"They told me everything was normal, everything was fine and that babies move less once they position themselves to be born."

"I should have been there for you."

"Yeah, you should have, Jake. But you wasn't and you can never undo that."

"I know." Jake closed his eyes but this time it was his pain medicine kicking in.

I sat beside of his bed as he drifted in and out of his slumber.

"Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, Bells?" His voice was groggy.

_Just be honest._

Standing to my feet, I pulled his covers over him and stared down at the helpless boy below. "Oh, Jake, don't you get it? I forgave you a long time ago, if I hadn't done so, I would have probably hunted you down and killed you." A slight chuckle escaped my lips. "I forgave you because I realized that I was worth it. What you and I had is over, never to be again. A closed chapter in my life that I have no intentions of returning to. You didn't break me, Jake, you hurt me, but you only made me tougher than I already was."

"Sleep well." I pushed a piece of hair from his forehead and left with such a calm peace in my spirit and even more closure than before.

* * *

**A/N**

I know! Please don't be too hard on me. Please. I promise I'll be bringing Edward back. He needed time and I had to respect that and besides, Bella is getting some major closure with her past ;) And let's be honest, had Edward stayed, Bella would have never allowed Jake to tell his side of the story... And now we know, beyond a shadow of doubt, that Bella is 100% over Jake and has no desire of rekindling her past with him!

Now to the thank yous, always first, you the amazing readers and reviewers, thank you so much. Thank you to C-Mo, Leslie and the entire crew back in the Red Room, you girls mean the absolute world to me, I love you and if I don't say it often enough, I am sorry, but I mean it with my whole heart, I LOVE YOU!

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	13. Changes

_**Chapter 13 - Change **_

Spring faded into summer as the days went to smoldering hot. I tried to keep busy so that I couldn't think too much... about a certain someone, who's name needs not mentioned.

However, it was a hopeless case, for everywhere I went, everything I did, I was haunted by memories of green eyes, soft touches and passionate kisses.

_What could have been. _

The hardest part was not picking up the phone. I had to remind myself that he needed time and as hard as it was, I knew I had to give him that.

To spite the fact that it was sheer torture, I remained strong and allowed Edward his time. Besides I had always been a firm believer in what's meant to be will always find its way, right?

Yeah right, I got that through my head, breaking it to my heart, totally different story.

Some days were harder than others, some days staying busy worked to my advantage, while others, I wanted to talk to Edward so badly I would have sworn I was going insane.

So much left unsaid.

I wasn't looking for love when Edward stumbled into my life, but it found me anyway and as bad as it hurt at times, I still had no regrets.

It had been eight weeks since Edward had left; fifty-six days, over thirteen hundred hours of sheer loneliness.

_Would I ever hear his voice again or touch his face? Would I ever kiss his sweet lips again?_

At the end of May, we had Alice a huge party at the old road for her twenty-first birthday. Needless to say, I found myself falling in love all over again with a man by the name of Jack Daniels.

What better way to drown out the memories!?

I had done my fair share of drinking in the past, but never to that extent. Jess and Ang had to carry me inside my parent's home and let's just say the next morning, I got to taste my mama's wrath... loud and clear.

Now she and I, of course, made up, we always made up. However, I decided that it was time to break free and let go of my parents and move into my apartment for good.

Being completely on my own was bittersweet, but I loved it. And being independent and knowing that I could make it on my own made me feel so good.

Well, not completely alone, Jack Daniels was always there to help with the harder, lonely nights.

My life was changing and the only thing I knew was that I had to keep moving forward.

I still helped with Jake and found myself softening up toward him. When a second doctor confirmed that his chances of ever walking again was a negative, I felt so sorry for him.

But being the free spirit that Jake was, he refused to let go of his faith, he swore that he would walk again and although I had my doubts, I hid them well and continued in encouraging him.

With all the new found changes in my life, one I had to really nip in the bud was my love affair with Jack Daniels, for I was taking it too far and slowly but surely becoming a regular alcoholic.

I didn't realize how bad things had gotten until I awoke one morning on the side of the highway from being passed out in my jeep.

Apparently in my drunken stupor I was heading to Cincinnati.

I knew then it was high time for me to get a grip. The first move that I made was breaking things off with Jack Daniels.

Twice a week, every week, I drove Jake to his physical therapy and waited in my jeep for him to finish.

Although I had no romantic feelings or intentions toward Jake, I found that something even better was resurrecting and that was our once beautiful friendship that we shared before we had gone and ruined everything by dating.

I was still dealing with a few demons from the past and found it hard to tame my anger at times, but truth be told, I missed my friend Jake. The older version of him that used to stick by my side, no matter what.

Jake and I done one thing that brought a lot of closure for the both of us - we mourned Hannah together.

We took fresh flowers to our sleeping angel's grave and grieved for our daughter.

For some reason, after that, I found it was becoming easier and easier to be around Jake. My anger issues were fading.

_**. . .**_

"Shut up, Jake!" I laughed, throwing popcorn at him as he made fun of my movie choice.

"I want to drink your blood." He mocked in his best Dracula voice and we both broke into fits of laughter.

"Are you going to the carnival this weekend?" Jake asked when the laughter subsided.

"Yeah," I answered. "I promised mama that I would help with the church's booth."

"Which is?"

"Throwing darts at balloons." I rolled my eyes. "I never get stuck with anything cool like the kissing booth."

"See..." His voice trailed off and I eyed him curiously. "They'd make a killin' if they'd place you in that kissing booth."

His words made me blush and I playfully smacked at his arm. "Hush it."

"I would spend every dime I had buying your kisses," Jake said, slowly moving his head toward mine.

"No," I whispered. "Don't do that." I briefly looked away.

"I get it," he sighed, glancing toward his legs.

"No, I don't think you do, Jake," I probed, patting his leg. "This isn't why and you know it."

Jake sat and stared at the floor refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Look, Jake," I started. "What went down between us, took me a long time to get past and in all honesty, after everything that happened, I never dreamed that you and I could ever be friends again, so don't complicate that. Don't take that away from me."

With a long sigh, he nodded and we sat in a moment of awkward silence.

"Do you love him?" Jake asked.

"Who?" I played dumb.

"Edward?"

I sighed and tried to ignore him.

"I'm just curious."

"Yes." I caved and answered honestly."I love him very much... but I don't wanna talk to you about this, it's just too weird."

"What?" We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, but you just tried..."

"Hey, I was just making sure." He shot one of his famous toothy grins. "You and I are over and I may not deserve it, but I still get to count you as a friend, I won't mess that up."

_Thank God_. I smiled.

"He's a good person." Jake took a deep breath before continuing. "He was my only friend when I lived in Cincinnati."

"I've been told," I replied.

"I got a job driving the big rigs and I was homeless, sleeping in the rig Monday through Friday and in my pickup on the weekends. Then I met Edward, who already worked for the same company. He and I quickly became friends when they placed us on the same runs. We traveled together. When he found out that I was homeless, he opened his home to me."

I couldn't help but to smile at the kindness in Edward's heart.

"I only stayed with him and his daughter for a few weeks, because I had already been saving money on the side and ended up getting my own place, but Edward and I remained friends."

"Why are you telling me this?" I curiously searched his eyes.

Jake was so damn confusing at times.

"Because I know you're hurting and I know that you miss him." He offered with a shrug. "You need to know something, Bells. He loves you too... I know this, because I know him and Edward doesn't just use women and toss 'em aside. When he had the one night stand with Akira's mother, she left him before he woke up and he didn't see her again until she dropped Akira off on his doorstep."

"Yeah, well, if he loved me so much then why did he leave? Why isn't he calling?"

"I don't know. I guess he just needs time." Jake guessed "But I seen the way he looked at you - the way you both looked at one another." He paused as he searched for words. "Trust me, Bells, you're easy to love."

"But not hard to leave," I dryly added.

_**. . .**_

The smell of candy apples, funnel-cakes and cotton candy made my tummy growl as soon as I walked toward the carnival grounds.

The music was thumping and the crowd was large, as always.

A mixture of screams mingled with laughter were coming from the rides and I couldn't have stopped the huge grin that overtook my lips, even I had wanted to.

_I love it. _I inhaled the smell and began walking faster.

For as long as I could remember, every June, when school let out, our town had a carnival and I loved that my parents and I played active roles in helping out with it.

"Hey, Bella," Jess yelled, as she, Ang and Seth strolled toward me.

"Hey," I greeted my friends. "I thought you were working the kissing booth?" I asked Jess.

"Yeah, that didn't work out." Jess crossed her arms with a puff.

"She refused to kiss anyone that was less than drop-dead gorgeous," Ang chimed in.

"Jessica, you have to kiss anyone that pays," I reminded her. "You could have delivered a peck to the cheek, ya know?"

"I ain't kissin' no greasy-lookin' trucker for anyone," she replied. "Not even a peck on the cheek."

"What about truckers?" Jake wheeled himself over.

"Not you, Jake." Jess smiled. "You're not greasy."

"Thanks." Jake looked at me confused. "What in the hell is she talking about?"

"Long story." I took hold of the handles on Jake's chair and started pushing him toward the booth that he and I agreed to help our mamas with.

"We'll see you guys later this evening. Jake and I have work to do."

Jake and I spent the next few hours working at the dart/balloon booth. It was almost quitting time, and I, for one, couldn't wait to get outta there so that I could find the gang and ride all of the rides.

"Hi Belda." I heard a soft, tiny voice come from behind when I was replacing the balloons on the board.

Turning around, Akira was standing beside of Carlisle and Esme, with a sweet smile dancing at her lips.

"Hi, Akira." I managed to smile but my heart was pounding outta my chest as my eyes searched for her daddy.

When Edward left, he decided not to leave his daughter behind with his parents. I knew this because I overheard Rose and Alice talking about her one day while four-wheeling.

"Hello, Bella," Esme greeted me with a warm smile.

"Esme, Carlisle." I nodded to 'em both. "How have you guys been?"

"Good," Esme answered as Carlisle smiled with a nod. "We're a little excited, having Akira here."

I looked at Akira with a huge grin. "I bet you like staying with Nana, huh?"

Completely ignoring my question, Akira stared at Jake.

"Hi, Akira." Jake gave her a small wave.

"Hi, Austin." She continued to stare at him, clearly confused as to why he was in a wheelchair or why he was there.

"What? No hug for your favorite pet?" Jake winked.

Akira slowly approached Jake and hesitantly wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

Jake picked her up, placing her on his lap as he started explaining as to why Akira called him her pet.

"She wanted a puppy, Edward told her that a puppy was too hard to take care of... so when I crashed with 'em for a while, Akira called me her new pet."

"Do you live here too?" Akira asked him with curious eyes.

"Yes, this is where I grew up."

"I like it here," she told him in a low voice. "Daddy's letting me stay with Nana and Papaw and I get to go to school here too."

"You do?" Jake smiled down at her adoringly. "Gonna be a big Pre-k'er, huh? I bet you'll love going to school here and you'll make a lot of new friends."

"Uh-huh, but I already have one friend," she hummed. "Belda." She sprang from Jake's lap and wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Yeah," I choked, kneeling down and pulling her into a hug.

The little girl's bright green eyes reminded me so much of her daddy.

Edward had decided to let his parents keep his daughter after all. I remembered when he was debating on leaving her behind and how much it pained him to have to make that decision.

My heart ached for him as the thoughts of him sitting somewhere in Cincinnati while his baby was here. I knew he had to be hurting and all I wanted to do was try and steal away his pain.

_God, I miss you, Edward._

"Come on, dear," Esme said to Akira causing her to step away from me, rejoining her grandparents.

"She wanted to say hello to '_Belda_'."

"Well, I'm glad you came by to say hello," I told Akira.

Placing his money on the wooden counter, Carlisle smiled. "Four darts please."

I gave them the darts and Akira threw the first one, barely missing the top of Jake's head and causing us all to laugh.

"Easy now." Jake chuckled.

Akira giggled and threw the second dart, only to have it bounce off of a balloon and land on the ground.

"Let me show ya." I picked up a dart from the ground and threw it kinda hard against the board, bursting a balloon. "Throw it a little bit harder."

"Just not at my head," Jake chimed in with a goofy grin.

After getting her giggling under control, Akira threw the third dart, bursting a red balloon.

We all clapped as Akira's face was gleaming when I handed her a huge stuffed animal. "Here ya go."

"It's a pony." She hugged the stuffed animal to her chest, giving it a tight squeeze. "I love him. What can I name him Nana?" She turned, beaming at Esme.

"I don't know." Esme smiled.

"I like Buttercup," I offered with a wink. "I have a real pony that looks a lot like this one and I named her Buttercup."

"You have a real pony?" Akira asked in a surprised, squeaky voice.

"I sure do." I looked into her bright-green eyes. "She's very small, but a lot bigger than this one."

"I like Buttercup." Akira mused, playing with the purple ribbon tied around the stuffed animals neck.

"Belda?"

"Yes."

"Can I see Buttercup?"

I looked to Emse and Carlisle for an answer, having no idea as to what I should say.

"We'll talk to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose and see if they'll let ya go along the next time they go over to Bella's, okay?" Esme told her.

"Can I?" Akira asked me.

"You're welcome over anytime." I grinned, giving her one last hug before Carlisle sat her upon his shoulders.

I smiled to all three of them as Esme gave me hug. "It was nice seeing you again, Bella."

"You too." I waved to them as they walked off.

"He's totally moving here." Jake chuckled.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" Jake shook his head with a silly grin. "Edward."

"You don't know that." I rolled my eyes. "And even if he does, that doesn't mean he is moving here for me. He probably misses his daughter like crazy. Besides, if Edward cared any at all about me, he would have tried to contact me by now, don't ya think?"

"Call him." Jake shot back.

"Shut up," I smirked. "I don't wanna discuss Edward with you... it's too weird."

"Hey we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah," I answered. "But I have Ang and Jess to discuss such things as this with."

"You're stubborn," Jake said, laughing.

"You're annoying." I smirked, pulling my cellphone from my back pocket to call mama and tell her to send over the other workers.

"Are you ready?" I asked Jake when I seen mama and Sue approaching.

"Ready for what?"

"To ride..." I trailed off, looking down at Jake sympathetically. "Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He tried to smile. "Really, don't worry about it. Besides, I get to ride all the time."

I felt horrible for my outburst, so I walked over to his wheelchair and pushed him out in front of the booth in silence.

"Thank you guys so much." Mama kissed my cheek and then hugged Jake. "You've been a huge help."

"You're welcome," I said, handing her the money bag.

"Wow, thanks y'all," Sue said when mama handed her the bag. "You guys must have made two or three hundred dollars today."

"You're welcome." I laughed before I wheeled Jake away.

"Bella, you have to ride _The Stinger_," Jess said with excitement, running toward us. "It's so awesome. Come on you guys."

I smiled but didn't move, when I seen Jake shift his weight in the chair.

"What's wrong?" She turned around and looked back at me and Jake. "Oh," she whispered, putting her head down.

"It's okay you guys," Jake said in an aggravated voice. "Really, I'm fine. Let's go Bella."

I sighed, pushing him forward as we all walked toward the ride in silence.

"Hi, Bella," Alice greeted. "You gonna ride too?"

"I think I'll set this one out," I answered.

"Oh-but-no!" Jake snapped his head back at me. "That ride looks bad-ass... you're gonna ride it."

"I don't mind," I muttered.

"I mind," Jake said before wheeling himself over to the ticket booth and then back toward us.

"Here." He handed me the book of tickets. "You're riding for two now, so you have to have double the fun."

"I don't have a riding partner," I pointed out.

Alice glanced at her watch and frowned with a sigh.

"I'll sit this one out," Jasper offered. "Bella can ride with Alice and trust me, I don't mind."

"Thanks, Jazz," Alice said before kissing his cheek. "He hates riding anyway." She locked her arm with mine, pulling us toward the waiting line.

"You're more bubbly than usual." I looked at Alice. "What gives?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Carnivals just excite me, that's all."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean." I smiled, inhaling the mixture of sweet treats lingering in the air.

We rode a few rides before we ran into Esme, Carlisle and Akira again. Alice and I rode a few kiddie rides with Akira and played a few games with her before Esme and Carlisle took her home.

Two candy apples, three bags of cotton candy and a large funne-cake later, the gang and I had rode every adult ride the carnival had to offer.

Jake and I said our goodbyes when I wheeled him back over to Sue before heading back to my apartment.

Once I was home, I felt sticky and decided to take a shower.

As I climbed outta the shower, I could hear my cellphone ringing from the living room, but chose to ignore it until I was dressed.

Pulling Edward's old paint-stained shirt from my dresser drawer, I slipped it over my head. I had planned on throwing the shirt away and replacing it for him, but after everything that happened, I ended up washing and keeping it.

I breathed in the scent of the shirt, as I snuggled in on the couch, it still smelled like him.

Checking my missed calls, I had two missed calls from a number that read only "West Virginia". I mused on who it could be and decided that I would just call the numbers back later.

I no more laid my phone on the coffee table when it started ringing again.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella?" A low, raspy voice asked.

"Yes," I replied.

The line went silent for a few seconds.

"Hello."

"Bella, this is Edward."

* * *

_**A/N**_

Thank you wonderful readers, reviewers and followers.

I told ya, don't be too hard on me, He's... Back!

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	14. Edward has something to say

**.**

_**Chapter 14 - Edward has something to say**_

I stood with green paint dripping down my chest while Bella had a look of horror on her face. Too cute, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she apologized, placing her warm hands on my chest. "Are you okay?"

"Bella, I'm fine." I laughed at how sweet she looked, her beautiful eyes wide with panic as she ran to fetch a towel.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized again, moving the towel over my chest in an attempt to help clean up.

"It's fine." I wiped at the tiny beads of sweat forming over my brows.

Having her touching my bare chest was having quite the effect on me.

"Your jeans are ruined," she said in a shy voice, blushing as she glanced back and forth from my jeans to my eyes.

"Bella, really, it's fine." I smiled.

"Come here." I kissed her forehead to show her that I wasn't upset.

Hell, it was only jeans.

Before I could say another word, she crashed her lips to mine.

I didn't expect her to kiss me like that. In all honesty, I hadn't expected anything that was happening between us.

The first time I saw her, she was in the parking lot of her shop when I drove by. No woman had ever caught my eye the way she did. I had to meet her, so I turned my bike around and headed back to the flower shop.

Now I had no idea as to what I was going to say to her, so I lied... well more like a fib, a _'fib-let'. _

I told her that I needed flowers for my mother's birthday, when it really wasn't anywhere near my mother's birthday.

I stood, mesmerized, as I watched her make the arrangement and it was taking everything in me to fight the urge not to touch her.

She was so beautiful, and a bit clumsy and very witty; unlike anyone I had ever met.

I felt bad over lying to her about the reason I needed the flowers, but hey, it worked. I not only got to meet her, I got to spend time with her. Besides, I planned to someday confess to my little white lie.

She was innocent, but also tough as nails. So full of life and fun-loving, despite all she had been through in her young life. Somehow she had taken it all in stride and remained strong. But the thing that left me absolutely breathless was the simple fact that she stirred feelings inside of me that I had never felt before.

I was smitten by Isabella Marie Swan - no woman had ever had that effect on me - and I liked it.

I thought I knew what love was, I thought I had loved before; I would have bet my life on that. But the truth was, no one compared to her.

I had had my fair share of women, both in relationships and in flings, but every single one of them paled in comparison to Bella.

In just a few short days, she had changed my entire world and life as I knew it. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her, and if that meant moving to another state just to be near her, so be it.

Right beside of this girl was were I belonged.

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her body as close as I possibly could, staining her clothes with wet paint.

"You can use the shower," she offered, breaking our kiss.

"In a minute." I wanted my lips on her lips a lot more than I wanted a shower at the moment.

Placing my hand on her lower back, I gently skimmed my index finger across the exposed flesh as she moaned into my mouth.

Without saying a word or stealing her eyes away, she pulled her tank-top over her head and tossed it to the floor.

I smiled, licking my lips as I leaned in, placing another kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Wrapping my arms back around her waist, I continued to move my lips against hers, while she tightened her hold around me, urging me to continue.

Placing feather-light kisses along her perfectly flushed cheeks and down her neck, her skin was so soft and smelled so good.

Too alluring.

I knew things were happening fast between us and a small part of my brain was telling me to slow down, but another part, a much bigger part, was reminding me how much I wanted this girl; I needed her so badly.

Panting, I broke our heated kiss and searched her eyes to make sure that what we were doing was okay - I had my answer when Bella pulled me closer and placed her lips back on mine.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to me as a small moan escaped her lips.

All I could do was stare down at the amazing, beautiful woman that I was holding in my arms.

_Just say the word, Bella and I will climb right up to the sky and take down the stars for you. _

I wasn't falling in love with this woman, I was already in love with her.

As I continued to look down at her chest rising and falling, I unhooked her bra, allowing it to slide effortlessly down her arms.

Deeply inhaling, I slowly moved my fingers across her exposed breast. "So... beautiful."

She parted, and licked her full lips seductively before shyly smiling.

There was no turning back, I needed her. No matter what the future held for us, I had to have her; I needed to be inside of her.

After freeing her entirely of her clothing, I pulled her with me to the bed and hungrily captured her lips with mine.

I could feel her heart eagerly pounding in her chest as I hovered over her, teasing her with my touch.

Moving my hands upward, I captured her soft breast, teasing her.

Her breathing, her moans, everything about her was awaking every lascivious thought inside my head, taking me places I had never been before.

I had to employ every ounce of willpower inside of me to find my voice. "Bella, are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to regret anything."

Opening her eyes and locking them with mine, a smile formed on her lips. "No regrets, Edward. That is one promise I can make you, I'll never regret anything with you."

Once her words were spoken, my lips were molded back to hers.

The thoughts of leaving for Cincinnati the upcoming Sunday were draining me emotionally.

How in the world was I ever gonna be able to go back home? Back to my life, before Bella?

The churning thoughts inside my head alone, already had me missing her.

I moaned into her mouth before pulling away.

"Come here, Bella." I rolled over onto my back, pulling her naked body to my side.

Resting her head on my chest, she looked up at me with questioning eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I said, slowing exhaling. "Everything feels right when I'm with you."

We laid in silence, as she slowly leafed her fingernails across my chest and down my abdomen.

"Uhh, Edward?"

"Uhh, Bella?" I playfully smiled into her big brown eyes causing her to smile back. "Sorry, what were you gonna say?"

"I was gonna say that I feel the same as you," she breathed, unbuttoning my jeans as she ran her finger tips along the top of my boxers.

"I want to ask you something." I cleared my throat before tightening my arm around her waist.

"I'm listening."

"When Sunday comes," I sighed, pausing as I searched for just the right words. "I don't know what to do..." I trailed off when words failed me.

"Edward," she whispered my name as she sat up. Her long, thick hair fanned around her as she gazed down at me. "Let's not talk about Sunday. Let's just proceed with what feels right in this moment." Her body was now over mine, as she took control and moved her mouth back to mine.

Her kisses were soft but still erotic and lingering, as she plunged her tongue into my mouth.

Touching my stomach with a trembling hand, she started fumbling with my jeans.

Grinning at her innocence, I helped her remove them.

Without a word, she straddled herself on top of me.

There were no words to describe how good it felt to finally be that close to her.

"Oh God, Bella..." I gripped her hips, digging my fingers into her flesh as she continued to work her body on mine, swallowing me deeper and deeper inside of her.

No woman had ever taken control with me that way and I couldn't help but to lie back and moan in pleasure, watching her every move as she drove me closer to the edge with each thrust.

Bucking my hips forward, I synced my rhythm with hers as we moved perfectly together.

Her sun-kissed skin was smooth and so soft. A light sheen of sweat covered her entire body as I ran my hand between her breasts and gently placed my hand around her throat. No matter how much I touched her, it wasn't enough. I couldn't get close enough to her, deep enough inside of her.

"Kiss me," she said in a low voice, leaning forward.

Placing both of my hands on either side of her neck, I pulled her face closer to mine and deliberately licked her lips before sucking her bottom lip into my mouth.

Our kiss started delightfully slow, but soon grew more eager as our tongues fought against one another for dominion.

Bella threw her head back, tightly shutting her eyes as her cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room. I knew I would never forget the marvelous sounds that she was making or the alluring looks of pleasure upon her face.

_I never want to forget this. _

I knew that what we were experiencing was more than some fling and a lot deeper than some physical attraction. It felt too right, too perfect and better than anything I had ever felt in my life.

Bella done something to me, deep down in my heart.

The warmth of her touch alone was enough to make me surrender myself over to her completely.

'_I'm so in love with this girl_,' echoed in the back of my mind.

And I was. I was helplessly and wholeheartedly in love with this woman.

_**. . . **_

Her delicious tiny body was tightly tucked into my side and her hair spread across my arm as she lay with her head on my chest.

Bella was consumed in her dreams as I watched her peacefully sleeping.

I recalled the taste of her kiss from earlier and the noises that she made for me.

Her delicate face twisted in pleasure would forever be tattooed in my mind.

_As long as I live, I'll never forget this night._

Bella had this special way of making the world disappear when I was with her. No one had ever nor could they ever, make me feel the way she could.

Every little thing about her pulled me to her; I was in complete awe of her.

I knew I loved her, there was no doubt about that, the only thing that brought displeasure was the thoughts of that upcoming Sunday.

Bella's lips curled up into the most terrific smile as she slept, but it was what happened next that made my heart almost stop.

"Edward," she whispered my name from her slumber as her smile only grew wider and I couldn't help the goofy grin that overtook my own face.

_I know she loves me too, I can feel it. _

I ghostly pushed her hair from her face, placing a small kiss to her cheek. Her nose twitched as she started to stir a little before exhaling and cuddling into my side again.

She was perfection, quite possibly the most gorgeous woman alive.

How anyone could walk away from her was beyond me. Only a fool would leave this woman.

"I love you," I said in a low voice before tightening my arm around her and giving myself over to my own sleep.

_**. . .**_

Blinking my eyes open, I noticed that Bella was no longer sleeping close to me, but instead she was watching me sleep.

"What time is it?"

"After midnight," she answered, tucking her hands under the pillow.

In the silence of the dead of night, we rested on our sides, lost in one others eyes before I decided that she was just too far away.

Rolling onto my back, I pulled her over, closer to me, back in my arms where she belonged.

I could have laid there forever with that girl in my arms.

"I don't want you to leave," she spat out, tightly shutting her eyes.

My heart was breaking and my mind was spinning when I heard her plea. So much desperation in her voice.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know that I told you that we would just enjoy the moment, but things have changed, so quickly, things have changed between us."

"I know," I told her in a nervous voice. "I don't know what to do. I honestly didn't come here expecting anything and I found you and now the thoughts of going back home are..."

_Killing me._

_Driving me insane._

"The very first time I saw you, you were getting out of your jeep and I almost got killed turning my bike around. I can't explain it, but I just had to meet you."

"So you came back to the flower shop and lied to be about your mama's birthday?" She giggled.

"How did you know that?"

"Alice."

"Figures." I laughed. "Leave it to Alice to out a guy. But yeah, I lied, it wasn't her birthday or anyone else's. I had to come up with a reason for coming inside the shop and I had to let you know the flowers weren't for a '_special someone_', without blurting out 'Hey, I'm single and was driving by and saw you, can I take you out?' That would have been... creepy."

_That still sounded creepy. _

"And then I got to meet you and then hang out with you and your friends. Then I got to take you on a date... and now this. And I don't wanna mess this up, Bella. I don't wanna leave you."

I meant that with my entire heart. I had had my fair share of bad relationships but the thoughts of messing things up where Bella was concerned was just something that I wasn't willing to chance.

"Then stay," she whispered and I wanted to so badly to say yes right then and there.

_It's gonna happen, baby._

"I'm not saying that it isn't gonna happen," I quietly replied. "I've already been thinking about it and like I said, I seriously don't wanna mess this up, not with you. You mean too much to me, but I don't want to rush your heart and I know there was someone here before me and he treated you badly and I want you to know, I will never do that to you. Never, Bella. And I know my whole life is back in Cincinnati, my work, my home, the only life I've ever known, but I am working on leaving it all behind. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Of course it does." Tears began to stain her beautiful face.

"I swear to God, the thoughts of leaving are killing me." I used the pad of my thumb, brushing away the tears and placing soft kisses thereof. "I'm in love with you, Isabella Swan. I never dreamed in a million years that I would come here and have all this happen, but I've fallen in love with you. I've never been this close to anyone and this all just blows me away."

Slowly raising her head, her eyes bore into mine. "You're in love me?"

_More than my own life. More than you'll ever know. _

"So much," I answered her with a kiss.

"I love you too." She managed to say in between kisses. "So much."

"Shower?"

I nodded as she stood before me wrapped in the sheet.

"You don't need this." I slyly grinned, pulling the sheet away.

Bella was the most stunning creature that I had ever laid my eyes on; sheer perfection.

_**. . .**_

After leaving Bella and returning back to my parent's home, I spent most of the day thinking about my life; where I was, where my life was going and what was really holding me in Cincinnati - absolutely nothing - a crappy apartment and a job that I hated.

Everything I loved was now in West Virginia; my family, _my Bella_. There was nothing left to think about other than the details of making the move to West Virginia.

I pondered working. I had to work and I knew I would need a job and soon. It was moments like that, I wished I had listen to my ole' man when he preached to me about the perks of a college education.

"Looks like I'm moving to West Virginia," I said with a chuckle to Alice who sat at the other end of the couch.

"As if we all didn't already know that." She giggled, peeking from behind her girly magazine.

Tossing a pillow at her head only earned me evil glare from my little sister as she tried to fix her hair back into place.

"I'm gonna head over to Bella's shop and tell her what I've decided." I stood, stretching.

Alice smiled with all-knowing eyes as I left the room.

_**. . .**_

Swinging open the shop door, Bella leaped into my arms. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"I made a very important decision and I couldn't wait to tell you." I tightened my arms around her waist.

She was trembling.

_Something is off here. _

"Are you okay?"

"I will be now that you're here." She buried her face into my chest.

_What the?_

"Austin?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

Why was my best friend standing and staring at us as if we were doing something wrong?

"Edward Cullen?" He looked at me wide-eyed. "What are ya doing here, man?"

"Visiting my parents," I answered, growing more and more confused. "What are you doing here?"

Talk about it being a small world, words cannot describe the shock that I felt when I discovered that my best friend, Austin was actually the douche bag, Jake that hurt Bella.

_How am I suppose to feel?_

_I cannot lose her, I love her too much, too much has happened._

_Austin is Jake, holy wow, I don't know what to say. _

_**. . .**_

"Jake!" Bella screamed in horror as another truck collided with Austin's truck.

It happened so fast, it's almost a blur when trying to recall it.

It was when Bella broke to run, I pulled her back to me until everything settled, and then we both ran to the scene.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Bella asked, knelling beside of me as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Does she still... nah, she said she was over him. What Austin...err, Jake done to her was unforgivable. _

Bella left me with Austin while she walked to the other vehicle and my own tears were pooling as I remembered the friendship that Austin and I had shared.

I didn't want anything bad to ever happen to my friend. To spite the shitty things he had done in his past, he had been nothing but good to me; he was really my only friend.

"Bella," Austin mumbled in a low voice.

I looked up to see that Bella was standing next to the other truck, talking with the person behind the wheel.

"I love her so much," Austin said, taking quick breaths as his eyes pleaded with mine. "She's all I got, man. I know things..." He trailed off, shutting his eyes.

"You're gonna be okay, Austin," I said. "Open your eyes, man, stay with me."

"I love her, Edward." His eyes were filled with so much sorrow and regret as tears pooled thereof.

"I know you love her," I told him and my own words felt like a knife twisting in my heart.

"I told you she was feisty." He coughed, briefly shutting his eyes. "Didn't I tell ya?" He managed to smile before passing out again.

"Yeah, man, you told me..."

_**. . . **_

Austin's pleas echoed in my mind as we sat in the waiting room of the hospital. I had never felt so outta place in my entire life.

I was surrounded by his family, Bella's family; and even Bella's presence made me feel awkward and outta place.

_Was she mine? Or his? _

With her head on my shoulder, Bella had fallen asleep, so I closed my own eyes.

"Do you remember when Bella and Jake were seven?" Sue's voice was low as she talked to Bella's mother, but I could clearly hear them. "They made us have a pretend wedding and when we explained to them it was only pretend, Bella cried and swore Jake would always be her husband."

"I remember," Renee told her. "She wanted Jake to move in with us."

The two ladies lightly laughed as they went reminiscing down memory lane, sharing story after story of Austin - _Jake_ and Bella's past.

A part of me was jealous as hell, while another part of me realized that what the two of them shared was a lot deeper than a rocky past; they shared an entire lifetime together.

I could see a young Bella and a young Austin... Jake, as they ran threw open fields, playing tag, building forts, horseback riding, swimming together, laughing together, making one precious memory after the other, all side by side.

Jake was her first love, her first kiss, and the first man to touch her, they shared Hannah.

Although their daughter's fate was short-lived, together, they would always be her parents, they would always share that bond.

I felt more than outta place, I felt like I was treading on sacred grounds. Like I was stealing someone away that didn't belong to me.

_But how in the world was I gonna give up that someone? _

My world was slipping away.

_Was she ever mine?_

In just a few short days, Bella captured my heart, changed my entire world and had me ready to leave the only life I had ever known and in an instant I felt like I had lost it all.

When the nurse informed everyone that they could now visit Jake, two by two, everyone took their turn, save myself and Bella. Considering that she was still sleeping, I informed them not to wake her and I took my turn alone.

When I walked into Jake's room, Sue was still sitting beside of her son.

My friend looked so helpless lying there with machines beeping all around him. I couldn't stand seeing him like that and just as I decided to walk away, his mother smiled up at me.

"Hello," she said in a low voice.

"Hello," I replied back.

"I hear you're Jake's friend from Ohio, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. "Jake and I are good friends, he used to live with my daughter and I."

"Bella," Jake murmured her name in a painful voice, drifting in and out of conscious.

I couldn't stand to hear her name coming from him.

She smiled with a small nod, kissing Jake's hand. "It's okay, Run-About, Bella's here. She's right outside in the waiting room. She's here for you. Jake, just like always."

Sue then looked at me. "I'm sure Jake has told you about Bella. Is that how you knew her?"

"No, Ma'am, I met Bella when I stopped by her shop to buy flowers... for my mother."

"Oh, I see," she said. "Then you know Jake and Bella share a lot? A daughter, our beloved Hannah. She may no longer be with us, but that doesn't make us love her any less."

I nodded in understanding.

"You know Jake and Bella were raised side by side. From the time they were born, Renee and I practically raised them together. A '_perfect pair_', I always called 'em." Tears spilled from her eyes as she frowned down at Jake. "He loves her so much. I know they share a rough past and he has made some poor choices along the way, but Bella has always loved him, in spite of him. That's kinda how their relationship works, ya know? Jake will go out and screw up and Bella will kick his rump, forgive him, and they'll get back on track."

"I've heard." Was the only words that I could think of to say to her.

I wanted to say more, but I had too much respect for the hurting woman that sat before me and besides, who the hell was I to judge, I only knew bits and pieces of their past.

"He loves her so much, he really does. He must have talked about her while in Cincinnati?"

I swallowed hard as I nodded... although I had no clue that it was Bella he was referring to.

"Bella will see him through this," she said, as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "If anyone can put Jake back together, it's his Bella."

Fighting against how badly it hurt to hear this woman call my Bella his, my mind went drifting back to Cincinnati.

_**. . . **_

_"Cheater!" Austin yelled, as I spun around him, shooting the ball into the net and scoring the winning goal._

_"Crybaby," I laughed. "Man, you know I didn't cheat."_

_"Whatever." He tucked the basketball under his arm as we grabbed our totes and headed back to the truck. _

_We were driving back to my apartment when a song came on the radio.  
_

_As the song continued to play, I noticed that Jake seemed a million miles away, lost in his thoughts._

_"You okay?" I asked._

_"Yeah." He sighed, turning the radio down. "That songs just reminds me of someone."_

_"Your 'Southern Belle'?" I teased._

_He was always talking about this Southern Belle chic that he was hopelessly in love with. _

_"Yeah," he answered._

_"If you love this chic so much, then why aren't you with her?"_

_"It's complicated." He sighed. "Like the lyrics said, I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me. Hell, I've made a mess of everything."_

_"Talk to her." I urged. "Can't you just explain things to her, tell her you're sorry?"_

_"Not right now," he said with another sigh. "I screwed up and I mean like royally screwed up. I've screwed up before and she always finds a way to forgive me, but I just don't think she will this time. And at the same time I know that nobody has ever loved me the way she loves me."_

_"I know what ya mean," I replied, staring out of the window thinking of my own life and how I felt like such screw up. _

_As much as I loved my daughter, I still felt like I had screwed up, seeing as I had to drop outta college for a second time and go to work so I could provide for Akira and myself._

_"Austin, if you're so miserable without this girl, then at least try to fix it. Go to her, Tell her that you screwed up and you realize that now. You'll never know until you try and if she chooses to not forgive you, at least you'll know and you can move forward. What did you do that was so bad anyway?"_

_"You don't wanna know, man."_

_"Did you kill someone?" I tried to lighten the moment, but Jake chose to just stare ahead in silence. _

_"I done things, unforgivable things." He finally spoke. "Things that can't be undone or ever took back. I wish I could take 'em back. I wish I could erase every bad decision I ever made, but it's all wishful thinking. But you're right, I'll never know unless I try, I'll never be able to move forward until I know it's over for her. Who knows, maybe someday, when I work enough nerve, I can try to win back my Southern Belle?" _

_I shot my best friend a agreeing nod and smile, as I let the subject die._

_**. . . **_

I left Jake's room and began walking down the hallway when I realized that I was the one that encouraged him to try and fix things with Bella, when I had no idea as to who she was.

I had to give them that; both of them.

When I returned to the waiting room, Bella was still sleeping, with her head leaning over on her father's shoulder.

_So beautiful._

I wanted so badly to walk over and steal her away.

_My Bella._ I fought against my own tears, my own anger as I turned and left the waiting area.

Once I was hidden behind the elevator doors, I punched the wall, releasing some of the anger in knowing what I had to do.

"How in the hell am I gonna just leave here as if nothing has changed?" I said to the wall that I had just punched.

How was I ever gonna get this girl out of my head; outta my heart?

I didn't know, but I knew I had to try.

I had to allow Jake a chance to win back his girl and I had to allow Bella time to see if that's what she wanted.

I was too afraid to take her at just her word, for I knew she was still angry with Jake, the only thing that made sense was giving her time.

I definitely didn't wanna be someone that she might regret later on.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Well Edward is a tad more detailed than Bella. Hope you guys don't mind.

Thank you to all of the readers of Southern Bella. I appreciate that you guys are following this story and I have to say, I appreciate the honesty that y'all put into these reviews... I want you guys to always be honest with me, if you see a flaw or something you dislike, feel free to post it, ask questions or point it out, because it only helps me with building characters and my writing. I always take your reviews serious and listen to everything you have to say... I love you guys!

To the "Guest Flamer" that called me a silly bitch/whore and made assumptions about my life and children"Poof Be Gone!" First, I only listen to my readers/reviewers that have something profound to say. I can handle hard criticism, heck, I even crave it sometimes, but to make personal attacks on me and my family, that is low blows, low class and ignored... oh, and deleted ;)

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	15. I need time

**.**

**Quick Recap from chapter 13 before EPOV:**

_"Hello," I answered._

_"Bella?" A low, raspy voice asked._

_"Yes," I replied._

_The line went silent for a few seconds._

_"Hello."_

_"Bella, this is Edward."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 15 - I need time**

It had been so long since I had heard that familiar voice. Everything he and I had shared felt like a lifetime ago and in ways, it was like only yesterday.

Edward may have left, but my love for him had not. And as much as I loved him, was it possible that I had missed him even more than that?

It sure felt good to hear his voice; if only his voice could restore lost time.

"Bella, are you there?"

"I'm here."

"I need to see you."

"Where are you?"

"Close."

"How close?"

"Really close," he replied in a rough voice. "Can I see you?"

"You left without saying goodbye."

"Bella, please, can we talk in person?"

_Love like you'll never be hurt. _My mama's famous advice.

_Easier said than done. _I pondered.

_What do I do? _

My heart was telling me to say yes and invite him over while my head was making excuse after excuse, reminding me of how easily my heart often gets me into trouble.

"I don't blame you, Bella. I don't know what I would do either, but, please, give me the chance to explain things, face to face."

Tears made their way down my cheeks as he spoke, his words were pleading and his voice soft and my heart was now begging for him.

"I need time." I closed my eyes, pressing end call.

_**. . .**_

Seven days came and went, each day I opened the shop and each evening I returned back to the carnival where I, along beside of Jake, helped out at the dart booth.

One word summed up how I felt inside - numb.

As badly as I wanted to see Edward and talk to him, too much time had passed and fear of being hurt all over again came crashing down, invading my every thought.

"How much longer?" Jessica asked as she leaned against the booth, nervously watching my every move.

Something was up with her. Jessica had been behaving strangely all week.

I took notice of the black yoga pants that she was wearing and plain white t-shirt, but it was her long blonde locks piled into a messy bun that alerted me something strange was going on with my friend.

She never stepped out unless she was dolled up.

"About an hour," I answered her, glancing at my watch.

"Bella, you can ahead." Jake offered with a shrug "I can work the booth and then catch up with you guys later."

"Nope. I told Mama that I would help and besides it won't be much longer."

"I really need to talk to you, Bella." Jessica's voice was unsettling.

"Is something wrong?" I finally asked.

"No... it's nothing." She tried to smile. "I'll find you later." She walked off as soon as she spoke.

Jake and I exchanged confused looks as we watched her quickly leave.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me," Jake said. "Go talk to her, Bells, I can handle things here."

"Are you sure?"

Jake nodded with a smile and without giving it a second thought, I was off to find her.

I searched each face as I maneuvered my way through the crowd when I spotted her waiting in line at one of the food carts.

"Jess!"

When her eyes met mine, she imminently left the line and jogged toward me, grabbing me in a tight hug.

Tears were spilling down her face as she slurred her words.

"Hey, Jess, calm down," I said, gently patting her back. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Bella, my life is over." She continued to cry. "And I'm so scared. I can't talk to anyone about this... only you."

"C'mon." I took her hand and led her to a less crowded area as we took a seat on a bench near the end of the carnival grounds.

"Now, tell me why is your life over?" I asked in a concerned but doubtful voice because I knew Jess well enough to know that she could sometimes blow things outta proportion.

"Bella, I'm pregnant."

_Or maybe not. _

"Oh." I frowned.

"All the signs were there, but I don't know, I guess I just chose to ignore them."

"How do you know?"

"Last night when I got home, I felt really sick, I mean, really really sick. I told myself that it was all the carnival food or from riding all of the rides or something like that. Then I was looking at my calender when I realized I was really late, so I took a test and it was positive."

"You haven't seen a doctor?"

"No, Bella, but let's face it, those test rarely lie. God, what am I gonna do?" She began crying again.

"Maybe you could take another test until we can make an appointment?"

"Bella, I took two more tests this morning, both of those were positive too and now I'm recalling all of the signs, signs that I ignored or was just too stupid to see."

"Okay, you're not stupid, I've been there, remember? I too, overlooked the signs."

"Bella, I don't know who this baby belongs to," she said, as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"What? You mean the baby isn't Mike's?"

"Could be, but there's someone else." Her eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Who?"

"Sam," she breathed with a sniffle.

"Sam!? As in our friend Emily's Sam?"

Jessica only nodded and I had no idea as to how to react to what she had just told me. Emily was our friend, I couldn't understand why Jessica would do something so low and so selfish.

What the hell was wrong with my friends? My boyfriends? Didn't anyone believe in love or faithfulness and commitment anymore?

"Jessica, why would you sleep with Sam? And what about Emily? I thought you two were close?"

"I know, I know," she said in a desperate voice. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I was at Duke's and I was drunk. Sam was there and he offered to give me a ride home, and the next thing I knew, we were kissing."

"It never once occurred to you that what you were doing was wrong?"

"Well yeah, but I guess being drunk, I only cared about doing what felt good instead of doing what was right. I swear to God, Bella, if I could take it back, I would. And Emley is gonna hate me..."

"Can you blame her?" I asked in all seriousness. "What are you gonna tell her, Jessica?"

"I'm not gonna tell her anything. I don't plan on telling anyone. I'm gonna end this pregnancy and I want you to come with me."

"What if the baby belongs to Mike?"

"Oh, come on Bells, Mike ain't father material. I'm not stupid, I know that I'm only a piece of ass to him. Even if I did know that this kid was for sure his, what do you think he'll do? Get down on one knee and then we'd all live happily ever after." She paused, exhaling loudly. "Men don't love girls like me, Bella, they use girls like me... they screw us, getting what they want and then they leave us. They never love me the way Eric loves Ang or the way Edward loves you..." She trailed off.

I couldn't help but to feel sorry for Jessica. I could, not only, relate to her situation of being pregnant but also how it felt to feel used. Little did she know, I felt very unsure where Edward was concerned.

Nonetheless, her words were raw and true. Ang and I had tried talking to her in the past about her behavior and the way she would let guys use her, but she always assured us that she didn't care; deep down inside I knew that she did.

"First, Jess, you're not the only one to ever get hurt or to feel used, but that's beside the point. Can you end this pregnancy and be able to live with yourself afterwards? I mean, I know you, you've made me turn around on the side of the road before, just so you could rescue a kitten. I'm by no means comparing your baby to a kitten, but Jess, this baby is a part of you and I just can't see you doing this."

She may have been a little promiscuous, but she was also a very tenderhearted girl that wouldn't harm anyone.

Jessica had always had a thing for Mike, but over and over, he broke her heart by using her and tossing her aside.

A part of me despised him for that.

Every time Jessica would try to be honest with Mike and tell him that she wanted more or how she felt, he always told her that he didn't wanna be heavily involved with anyone at the moment.

_Excuses. Always excuses. _

It's like over time, Jess became immune to how Mike treated her and accepted it. They formed a strange relationship of more-less using each other for sex.

_Friends with benefits. _

"I have to," Jess said in a sad voice. "If I keep this baby, too many people will get hurt."

"Jess, I understand what you're saying, I really do, but you're talking about ending a life here."

"I know..." Jessica trailed off with a frown. "But what kinda life can I give this little baby? And you know that I would be doing it all on my own, like I said Mike just isn't father material and Sam..." She paused with a long sigh. "Sam loves Emily. My dear friend, Emily. And I really don't wanna hurt her, Bella."

"Do you think it's fair to either Mike or Sam, if you decide not tell neither of them?"

"Do I care?" She seethed. "Like I said, they used me. Mike always uses me and since that night, Sam hasn't spoken a word to me. So why in the hell should I care if anything is fair to them or not?"

"Okay, fair enough then," I told her. "Let's take the both of them outta this equation. Can you and _you _alone live with the fact that you've solely terminated this pregnancy, when all is said and done? Because once it's done, there's no turning back."

"I have to." She calmly shot back. "Putting Mike and Sam aside, you forgot about how this will hurt Emily and let's not forget my parents, it would kill them if they found out that I've conceived a baby outta wedlock. I mean my father is a preacher in case you forgot."

Jessica's words about her parents took me back to the day that I had to tell my own parents about being pregnant with Hannah. I knew, for as long as I lived, I would never forget the look of sheer pain on my daddy's face, the shame and emptiness in his eyes.

"If you're positive this is what you want, then I'll come with you. I'll keep my opinions to myself and respect your decision to end this pregnancy."

"That's all I ask, Bella." Her eyes were masked with fresh tears as her lips quivered. "It has to be done."

I wasn't against abortion, I feel that every woman should have the right to decide what's right for her own body, but I knew my friend well enough to know that she would more than likely live to regret this decision.

When we stood to our feet, I embraced Jess in a tight hug.

"I need to get back to Jake." I informed her with a warm smile. "Go clean your face and I'll catch up with you later."

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome," I hummed. "Try not to worry and we'll figure everything out later. Do you wanna stay with me tonight? I mean, if you want?"

"I want," she answered with a half-smile "But Bella?"

"Yes."

"You're not gonna change my mind."

Holding my hands up in a surrendering jester, I returned her smile. "Hey, this is your decision and no one can make it but you."

We said our final goodbyes and parted ways as I headed back to the dart booth.

Seeing that Mama and Sue were already there, I was a little happier in knowing my shift was coming to an end.

_Bring on the candy apples, cotton candy and rides._

It was the last night of the carnival and I planned on enjoying it to the fullest. Even if that meant dieting for the rest of the summer.

"Bella is just being stubborn," I heard Sue say and so I eased back, curious as to what it was she was talking about.

_Why were they discussing me?_

"Mom, I have told you and told you, will you please get it through that thick skull of yours that Bella and I are over, she's in love with Edward."

"Well, Edward left her, he abandoned her." Sue shot back. "Besides, I explained to Edward that Bella is your girl."

_She what? _

"You what?" Mama chimed in. "Sue what did you say to him?"

"Easy Renee, I just explained to him what you and I were discussing in the waiting room - Bella and Jake have always been close and Bella and Jake always seem to work things out in the end. I told him that Jake and Bella share the bond of Hannah and although she is no longer with us, they'll always share that bond."

"Mom!" Jake downed his head in shame. "Why would you do that? It wasn't your place to share mine and Bella's past with him. Is it any wonder why the guy left? Jesus, Mom, I can't believe you!"

"He needed to leave, numskull. Don't ya get it? Had that man stayed, you and Bella wouldn't be together right now."

"We're. Not. Together, Mom!" Jake raised his voice even louder, drawing attention from the surrounding crowd. "Have you forgotten that I abandoned her too?"

"She was pregnant and you were scared, Jake..." Sue started but Mama stepped closer to her, with her eyes raging.

"May I get a word in?" Mama asked through clenched teeth. "I mean, it is, after all, my daughter's life that the two of you are discussing."

Jake and Sue fell silent as Mama paced a few steps.

"First, I have kept a lot of things to myself over the years." Her words were bold and no one dared to interject.

You!" Mama looked dead into Jake's eyes. "What you done to Bella was a very shitty thing and you're damn lucky that the girl even gives you the time of day. All I can say is my baby is a better person than I, because had someone done me the way that you done her, I would have never allowed them back into my life. Amen?"

Jake sit with his eyes fixated to the ground, slowly nodding.

"And you." Mama turned to Sue. "Jake and Bella are not together nor will they ever be again, like your son said, get that through your thick skull and I dare you throw my granddaughter into anyone's face, calling her a bond between Jake and Bella. Hannah was Bella's daughter. Bella was the one that packed that little girl for nine months. Bella was the one that went to every doctor's appointment and prepared for that little girl's arrival, all on her own, while Jake was only God knows where. And then Bella was the one that laid in that hospital bed, with only her daddy and I at her side when the doctors told her that her daughter was stillborn. And again, on her own, my daughter had to give that baby up. Nothing, and I mean nothing, hurt as bad as watching my baby have to say goodbye to hers and again, where was Jake? Who the hell knows. There are no excuses and there is no amount of forgiveness that will ever blot out the fact that the boy had a cellphone and there was no excuse as to why he couldn't be here."

Mama was beyond angry as she paced back and forth and amazingly Sue didn't dare to interrupt her. Sue was well known for giving her opinion or throwing slurs, but not this time.

_Not that I blame her._ I smiled. _Mama is on fire._

"The truth is, you and Billy Black have spoiled that boy rotten and then you make excuses for him every time he screws up. You had no right to pry in Bella's relationship with Edward."

"Renee, you know Bella and Jake have always been close. They've been together, practically their entire lives," Sue said in a soft voice.

"I know that you and I, side by side, raised those kids and Bella loved Jake very much at one time, but I also know that Jake has hurt Bella time and time again. As to how the girl can even trust anyone is beyond me, your son broke her."

I figured enough was enough as I stepped under the small tent, joining them.

"He never broke me, Mama," I said, shaking my head. "He bent me, but he never broke me." I then looked into Sue's piercing eyes, pointing a finger in her face. "You had no right."

"Bella, I knew if Edward had stayed, you would have never been able to work things out with Jake and you and Jake needed to make peace with the past."

"That wasn't your call to make, Lady," I seethed. "I've made peace with my past. Jake only filled in the missing pieces of the puzzle. Pieces that I really didn't have to have, but it's nice to know the whole story." I shot my eyes in Jake's direction.

_Wonder if Sue knows about other granddaughter? Either way, that isn't my call to make._

"Listen, Sue, and listen well, Jake and I are over, I've moved on with my life and you better never stick your nose back in my life. I love you, Sue, you're like a second mama to me, but you had no right to say anything to Edward where Jake and I are concerned and you have no right in deciding what's best for me, do you understand?"

Sue refused to answer, she stood mad, of course and chose to stare directly at the ground.

"You realize that the only person left in Bella and Jake's relationship, is you, right?" Mama added.

"You're the only person that can keep Jake in line," Sue whispered in a flat tone.

"It's not my place to keep Jake in line," I hissed, turning my back to Sue.

"I love you," I said before wrapping my arms around mama in a hug. "I'm leaving."

"You're not gonna stay to enjoy the carnival? It's the last night."

"No, I need some time alone right now."

Later that night, Jessica came by after the carnival and she and I had a long, heart to heart talk.

Not just about her situation, but about a lot of things, including my situation with Edward.

Jess was dead set on ending her pregnancy. My heart ached for her because she admitted that she didn't want to do it, but had somehow convinced herself that it had to be done.

She pointed out that she wasn't ready to be a mother and that she felt that she wasn't capable of giving the baby a good life.

I offered the option of adoption, but she had no desire of hurting her folks or chancing Emley finding out about her night spent with Sam.

It was her life, it was her mistakes that she had made that led her up to these events and most of all, it was her decision; it was my place to be her friend.

Jessica insisted that I should call Edward and give him a second chance, after I informed her of everything that went down earlier at the carnival.

I get that Sue had said things to Edward, that without a doubt, may have hurt him or made him think he had to leave. However, the fact still remained that I had been hurt too and handing your heart over to someone that had already broke it once was a tad terrifying.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Thank you readers of Southern Bella - You are awesome.

Now with chapter 15 now edited and posted, that leaves us with ten more chapters to go before "The End".

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	16. Love Me Two Times

_**. **_

_**Chapter 16 - Love Me Two Times**_

Jessica had her reasons as to why she was getting an abortion, I may not have liked them or agreed completely, but I had to respect her decision.

I felt an overwhelming sadness for her unborn baby; a face that will never feel the sun's warmth or a soft kiss placed upon it's cheek while being tucked in at night.

Although the situations were very different, I guess Hannah and this unborn baby, were in some ways, alike.

Later that next week, I went with Jess to the appointment with her family doctor and then the next morning we were off to another town, to another clinic where my friend boldly went through with the abortion.

The whole experience was emotionally draining and as edgy as I felt, I could only imagine how Jess was feeling.

As a child Jess was nicknamed "Chatter-Box" because she always had something to say, but not that day. She sat in complete silence, staring out the window as I drove us back home, occasionally, light whimpers would pierce the silence.

Glancing over toward Jess, I saw tears dripping from her empty eyes. I wanted so badly to say something, anything. But I had no words.

_Is she already regretting this?_

The silence was awkward but it allowed me time to think.

_No one is a perfect saint of non-judgment, though some of us may strive to be better people, at the end of each day, we're all humans that are at subject to fail._

_Our faults, flaws and failures are a reminder of life's lessons and constant growth. _

The good Lord knew I had my fair share of wrong turns and bad decisions.

As the interstate flashed by, I wondered where my own heart was?

I couldn't say, for it was all over the place. Between being on my own, Jessica's situation, taking a stand with Sue, adjusting to Jake being back in my life and now having Edward move to our small town, everything seemed like chaos; sheer madness.

Things seemed off, nothing felt right and that had my heart spinning outta control.

I had spoken to Jake earlier that week and I bluntly explained to him that it was best that he and I spend less time together. I also tried to encourage him to tell his folks about Amanda and Vanessa and if nothing else - find his daughter and be her father above all.

With all the time that had passed, saying that Edward and I were over should have been easy, however, it was just the opposite. The more excuses I tried to find as to why I shouldn't speak to him, the louder my heart would cry, telling me otherwise.

_**. . .**_

As the morning sun forcefully invaded the window, groggy and half asleep, I hit the snooze button for the third time.

_I just wanna lie here and never deal with anyone ever again._ I yawned.

"But as daddy always says, _no sense in burning daylight_," I said to absolutely no one and then drug my lazy self outta bed and got dressed.

Flipping on the lights to the flower shop, I smiled. "It's a new day, a new start, let's make the best of it."

Lying in bed and blocking out the entire world would have been easy, trust me, I had became rather good at it, but I was determined to smile again.

Half way through the first order of the day, the bells on the door began chiming.

"Sure is a purdy day out, Bella." Alice's hillbilly slang was coming right along.

It was eight in the morning and she was dressed as if she was ready for the runway, with her hair perfectly stacked all over her head and dressed to kill.

"I bet it ain't as purdy as you." I mocked with a smile.

"Of course not." She giggled. "I need flowers, it's Jasper's mother's birthday. I have no idea on what I should get her. So I figured, old ladies love flowers, right?"

"I think pretty much all ladies love flowers."

"Yes, well his mother is old, so what would you suggest?"

I showed Alice a few arrangements, when she decided to go with a vase of mixed flowers.

"May I ask you something, Bella?" Alice asked, as I was placing the card into her arrangement.

"Sure."

"Hello, hello, hello." My mother's chipper voice interrupted, pulling both mine and Alice's attention toward the door.

"It's a beautiful day, Ladies." Her bright smile and shinning eyes made me smile myself. "Good morning to the both of you. It's good to see you again, Alice."

"Thank you, you too, Mrs. Swan."

"Call me Renee, Dear."

"Renee."

"Good Morning, Mama." I placed a quick peck to her cheek when she joined me behind the counter.

"So what are you two talking about?"

"Old women and flowers." I chuckled.

"How ironic, I need flowers for an old woman." She threw her head back in laughter.

"Sue?" I questioned, knowing what day it was.

"It's her birthday and I never forget my best friend's birthday. She may be a tad on the annoying side and always sticking that nose of hers where it don't belong, but she's still my best friend. And besides Billy told Charlie that she has been a mess since she and I had our lil' spat at the carnival."

I nodded in understanding.

To spit how tough my mama may have seemed that evening when she stood her ground with Sue, my mama's heart was just too tender to hold a grudge.

Alice and Mama chatted a bit on the two ladies that shared a birthday before Alice left and before I knew it, I too was making an arrangement for Sue.

As I held the pen to the card, I had no idea what I should I say.

There was no way I was going to apologize, I had nothing to apologize for. However, I did care very much for Sue and I hated how things were such a mess.

_Just be honest. _

_ Dear Sue,_

_Forget the past, look forward to the future for the best things are yet to come. _

_Happy Birthday, I hope your day is filled with lots of love and laughter! _

_May all your birthday wishes come true._

_I love you,_

_Bella _

"There." I tucked the card inside the flowers and admired how beautiful the arrangement was.

"Bella, how are you really doing?" Mama asked.

"I'm okay, Mama," I answered, watching her skillful fingers as she effortlessly made a perfect bow for her own arrangement.

Releasing a sigh, she laid down the scissors and ribbon and turned to face me.

That lady always had a way of seeing straight through me.

"Forgiveness is the final form of love, Bella." Her face was etched with compassion. "A mistake is hardly ever excusable, never acceptable but always forgivable and life isn't always fair, sweet daughter of mine, but it's too short to live it with regrets of unspoken words."

Her words of wisdom needed not clarification for I knew exactly whom she was referring to, so I nodded before stepping into the comfort of her arms.

I spent the remainder of that day inside my tiny shop, alone and cleaning to keep myself busy, lost in thoughts as to whether or not I should allow Edward a chance to explain his side of the story.

That evening, after a long hot shower, I pulled my cellphone out and stared at the one picture I had of Edward.

Jess had used my phone to take pictures and managed to snap a shot of Edward and I as we were cleaning my four-wheeler the day we all had went riding.

We were both laughing in the photo with blotches of thick mud still in our hair and on our faces.

Without giving it a second thought, I dialed the numbers as my heart beginning beating outta my chest.

"Hello," Edward answered.

"Edward..."

"Bella?"

"Can we talk?'

"Y-yes... where are you?" He replied as soon as I asked.

"Meet me at Duke's in an hour?"

"I'll be there."

A flood of emotions were stirring in my heart, but I knew if I allowed things to end with us without giving him a chance to explain, I would live to regret it.

Smacking my lips after applying lip gloss, I gave myself one last glance in the mirror.

"No regrets?" I whispered to my own reflection.

When I arrived at Dukes, I found Edward already there, waiting.

Taking a long, deep breath, I made myself over to the table.

"Hey."

"Hey." His familiar grin was as crooked and perfect as ever.

"I'm glad you called." He stood, pulling out a seat for me.

"Me too." I honestly admitted, although I had no idea what to say or where to even begin.

I was already beyond nervous and having his eyes peering into mine made me all the more nervous.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?"

_Okay, straight to final jeopardy_ - the question just sorta came out.

"Bella," he whispered, holding my gaze. "I couldn't."

"After everything we shared, you just left. Do you know how bad that hurt?"

"Yes." His voice was a tad high-pitched. "There really is no excuse and I'm honestly not looking for one. All I can do is be honest..."

I interrupted. "That's all I've ever asked of you."

"I know." He shot a tight knowing smile. "If I had came to you to say goodbye, I would have never left."

"So you wanted to leave?"

"Yes... no. I wanted to give you time."

"And why did I need time?"

"In all fairness, Bella. Jake and I were friends, I was the one that encouraged him to fix things with you, before I knew who you were. I guess really I wanted to give us all time."

"You mean you wanted to give Jake a fair chance to win me back and you wanted to give me time to see if I would take him back?"

"I'm not perfect and I realize now that I should have just came to you instead of running off."

"Ya think? Yes, you should have. I told you that I have nothing left for Jacob Black, in that way."

"I know and it wasn't that I didn't believe you. It's just that everything happened so sudden and the past you shared with Jake hit fast and hard and I'm sorry I got spooked." He paused. "In ways I knew that you loved me and in other ways, I felt that what you and him shared was bigger, more important and maybe you were just angry with him, but you'd ultimately forgive him."

"I have forgiven him." Edward's eyes burned into mine as I spoke. "I forgave him a long time ago, because I know Jake is his own worst enemy and I can't allow his mistakes and faults to effect who I am."

A long moment of silence passed between us as we awkwardly sat and stared at one another.

Two strangers that had fallen in love, drifted apart and now the only remaining question was were we back to being strangers again?

"I was so damn jealous." Edward broke the silence.

"Of what? The twisted, screwed up past I shared with Jake?"

"No." He shook his head. "The parts before it became twisted and screwed up. The lifetime of memories, the good stuff. How was I gonna compete with that?"

"You didn't have to compete," I said in a low voice. "You had already won."

"Bella..."

"No, Edward listen to me, I have to get this out and I need to be clear. Yes, Jake and I share a past and yes, it is a crazy-beautiful, wonderful and terrible one, but Jake and I are over. Jake and I were over long before you showed up. And I was in love with you, only you."

With a grave look in his eyes, his lips formed into a frown. "Past tense?"

"I still love you." I choose to be honest.

"I still love you." His voice was rough. "And I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I deserve that." He smiled. "Would it help if I told you that I've been going insane? Or that these past few months have been the most miserable moments of my life?"

"Would it make me sound mean if I said it helps a little?"

"In all seriousness, Bella, I messed up big time. I'm no better than Jake, I swore I'd never leave you and just like him, I did. At the time, I really thought I had everyone's best interest at heart, but I realize now that wasn't my call to make, not on my own anyway. I should have just came to you and been honest and told you how I was feeling." Shifting in his seat, he ran the pad of his thumb across my hand. "I can never take it back but if I could, I would."

I sat quietly, allowing his words to sink in.

"Dance with me?" He stood, holding out his hand as the music turned to a slower song.

Wrapped tightly in Edward's arms, I missed the way it felt back before he left, before all of the complications and all of the fear.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered as we slowly swayed. "I know you can't trust me right now, baby, but if you'll love me again." He slightly pulled back so he could make eye contact. "If you'll just try to love me again, this time, I won't mess it up. I promise you with all that I am, I'll be a man that you can rely on. With every breath I ever take, I'll never let forever end."

Without words, tears fell as I pulled him closer.

The next three songs were slow and not once did Edward and I break apart nor did we speak. We held one another and we danced.

Having him that close to me, it was hard not to be caught up in the moment.

How does one hold back when the heart wants what the heart wants?

Sure, I could have been stubborn and pushed him away and in all fairness, I had every right to.

But why? I loved him and to deny him a second chance with my own personal track record of imperfections would have been a tad hypocritical, don't ya think?

So many times, through empty fears throughout my life, I learned it only ended with regrets and with what could have been. I wasn't about to add Edward Cullen's name to that list.

Does that make me a fool? Maybe it did, maybe it still does, but if ever there was a risk I was willing to take, starting over with him was definitely one.

And if it ended with regrets, then so be it.

**_. . . _**

"We don't have to rush this." Edward kicked at a few gravel lying loosely in the parking lot as we stood next to my jeep.

"I don't want to," I whispered.

"Then we won't." He moved closer, placing a chaste kiss to my forehead. "We'll do this at your pace, your way. Whatever it takes."

* * *

**A/N**

As always I am very grateful for each and every one of y'all... never doubt that ;)

I gotta say this on behalf of Edward's character, he is not perfect and he does not make perfect choices. Everyone is entitled to their opinions where he is concerned, but if I make him completely perfect, I might as well lay down the pen/keyboard now.

When I write these characters, they are a merge of fiction and nonfiction, I always (ALWAYS) try to add in a tad of nonfiction into my writing, whenever and wherever I can. I muse people all around me to build these characters, drawing different characteristic traits from sometimes more than one person. As the author, I don't want them perfect and flawless, I don't believe in it.

To quote my own version of Bella, "_No one is a perfect saint of non-judgment, though some of us may strive to be better people, at the end of each day, we're all humans that are at subject to fail."_

Do I want my characters to be failures? Of course not, however, I do want them to live and learn, I want them to make mistakes and I want them with a few real life issues, imperfect and realistic.

My versions of Edward is probably never gonna be "Prince Charming" nor will he make every movement with perfect clarity; any of my characters.

Thus being said, as the author, I cannot change these characters, their story has already been told and for me to change who they are for the sake of bettering the story or pleasing someone else, I would be doing an injustice to Southern Bella. As some know, this is the third time I've posted this story and this will be the last time that I post this story and hopefully, it will never be taken down again.

The only changes that are being made thus far are grammatical changes and replacing weaker dialog with more clear and stronger dialog. But as far as the character's personalities and their every flaw - they stay, as does the story line.

Speaking of mistakes and grammar - I know the grammatical mistakes are plenty, I have no beta and I know the characters are not perfect or not gonna meet every single standard of every reader, but that's why I both read and write on this wonderful site - in hopes of perfecting my own skills. And again, I encourage you ALL to be open and honest in reviews, for besides a few flamers that reviewed under "guest" and were removed, I appreciate your honesty and reviews. I actually ponder them with an open mind and often smile - so thank you :)

And I'll add, I love it when someone loves or hates my characters. I love it when they make the readers feel any emotion, whether it be happiness, sadness, anger or joy, thus shows that I am doing my job as a writer.

"No tears in the writer, no tears in the reader." - Robert Frost.

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	17. I wanna be your everything

**.**

**Chapter 17 - I wanna be your everything**

Being from a small town had its advantages, however, it also had its disadvantages - everyone seems to know your own business before you - yourself know it.

When I started seeing Edward again, the rumors went flying;_ Bella Swan's knocked up again, that's why she had to take that fool back. Poor Bella got dumped by Jake once again, so she called the Cullen boy up and he came-ah-running. _And the list went on.

Mine and Edward's relationship was the most discussed topic at the local churches; _sorry Jesus, maybe next time. _

I honestly didn't give a rat's behind what the townsfolk thought, never had I before, why start now?

And besides, it is only those that are willing to take the chance and risk going too far that ever know how far they can get.

Love is a risky game for all that play it, I wasn't about to sit on the sidelines.

To say I was fearless would have been a lie. I learned right real quick that courage does not blot out fear, it does, however, help in overcoming fear.

If you get a second chance - don't be afraid to take it, you just never know where that second change may lead ya.

_**. . .**_

"Bella, why are people staring at us?" Edward nervously asked as his eyes scanned the church crowd surrounded about at the Sunday picnic.

"I guess they've never seen a Cincinnati boy before." I winked. "Ignore 'em, the pastor is getting ready to announce it's time to eat, that'll hold 'em over for a while."

"They think you're crazy for being here with me."

"Well, what do they expect? My baby's gonna need a daddy." I joked as Edward's eyes grew wide and I filled him in on the latest rumor spreading like wildfire in our one-horse town.

If you're gonna live in a small town, my best advice is to first, learn to laugh it off and second, ignore the busybodies, because within a few days, they'll be off chasing the next big story.

_Famous in a small town. _

_**. . .**_

"Hold on tight." I nervously held to the reins as Akira adjusted herself upon Buttercup's back.

"Belda?"

"Yes."

"You'll catch me if I fall?" Her bright green eyes shadowed over with fear.

"Always." I smiled and her eyes instantly softened.

"This horse is evil!" Emmett yelled through clenched teeth while wrestling with Shotgun.

"Well, I tried to get you to take Mama's horse. But you said you wanted the biggest, baddest and meanest horse in the barn." I rolled my eyes.

"In the barn, yes, but this demon is the rowdiest horse in the state. A damn bull in drag."

Edward chuckled as he galloped along on Toby's back, beside Akira and I.

"I've always said that horse is evil, but everyone has to prove themselves by trying to tame the beast."

"I think the beast is taming Em." Alice chimed in as she and Rose walked along on the other side of Buttercup and Akira.

"Whoa Boy!" Where Emmett's last words before Shotgun was off and we all watched in laughter as he desperately tried to hold on.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked when we were nearing Emmett, who was now lying flat on his back with a dust cloud all around him, left by the demonic, stubborn horse.

"Bella, I hate your horse."

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Not my horse."

Emmett slowly stood to his feet and limped over to Rose, rubbing his backside. "I think I'll just walk with you guys."

"Emmy, your pony doesn't like you." Akira informed him.

"I think you're right." Emmett agreed with a bright smile, completely taken by the sweetness.

I noticed how strong the bond was with Akira and Edward's entire family. They all adored the little girl, not that I blamed them, she was as sweet as honey and just the prettiest lil' thing ever; and not just because she looked like her daddy either. I too, wanted that bond with Edward's daughter, she was a part of him and I wanted every part of him in my life.

Edward surrendered Toby over to Emmett and Rose, while Alice joined Jasper on his horse, leaving me, Edward and Akira alone with Buttercup, while they chased down Shotgun.

_Good luck with that one._

"May I ask you something?" I shyly stared into Edward's amazingly-radiant eyes.

"Anything." He entwined our fingers as we walked along beside of Akira and Buttercup.

"Would you mind if I spent more time with Akira? I mean, just us, so I can get to know her better."

The smile that formed on his lips was beyond incredible but paled in comparison to the overwhelming joy in his eyes when he nodded.

"I don't mind at all." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer as we continued to walk.

When the others returned, we done more horse switching, this time landing Edward, myself and Akira on Toby, while the others returned the other horses to the barn and called it a day.

With Edward sitting behind me and Akira tugged firmly in from of me, I took control of Toby.

"Where to?" I asked, taking hold of the horse's reins.

"Surprise us." Edward smiled, placing a small kiss to my shoulder.

I gestured the horse forward as he gently strolled us along the dirt road.

"I like your horse too, Belda." Akira broke the silence, glancing back at me.

"I'm glad to hear it, Toby is a sweetheart." I cheerfully grinned.

"Hold on tight." I informed them as I allowed the horse to pick up a little speed. "I wanna show you guys something amazing."

"You're amazing," Edward whispered, placing yet another soft kiss to my earlobe, then to my neck.

Looking back with a grin, I placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "You're pretty amazing yourself, Cowboy."

"Cowboy?" He raised his brow with a playful smirk.

"Well, you're getting better at the horseback riding, so yeah, cowboy."

Edward tightened his arms around my waist as he snuggled closer into my back and I couldn't help but to smile at how perfect the entire day had been.

I had enjoyed getting to spend time with Edward, his family and especially his lil' mini. Seeing the joy that Buttercup and Akira brought to one another, done me a world of good.

I guided Toby up the path toward the top of the mountain. The sun was soon to set, I wanted to show Edward and Akira the marvelous view over the lake, the endless sea of trees and valleys below; there was simply nothing like it.

We sat upon Toby's back in silence, as the sun sank further and further.

Akira grew restless and fell asleep, so I tried to adjust her tiny body in a way she could be comfortable, by holding her in my arms.

The Southern sky was a spectacular view of perfectly blended blues, whites, pinks and oranges.

My folks and I had came to the top of the ridge many times before but no matter how many times I had been there, the beautiful, serene atmosphere never failed to take my breath away.

As a child, I used to pretend that I was on top of the world and as I stood on that edge of that ridge, taking in the beauty below, I owned it all. It was my kingdom and I was it's queen and I cherished it with every beat of my heart.

"Bella?" Edward's voice pulled me from the childhood memories of the time when I was queen.

"Yeah."

"Back at your parent's house, before church this morning..." Edward cleared his throat. "What were you going to say when you stopped yourself?"

"What do ya mean?" I kinda knew what he meant, but I wanted to be sure.

"When you introduced me to your grandmother." He clarified. "You said, this is Edward, my... you never finished."

Without looking back, I whispered, "my boyfriend."

"Bella," he said in a soft voice as I turned my head to face him. "I wanna be your boyfriend, I wanna be your everything."

I placed my one free hand on his cheek and answered him with a warm smile as he moved his face closer to mine.

"Because you are already my everything." His voice was low and modulated and his lips familiar and warm.

Closing my eyes, I knew in my heart that I could have stayed like that forever; in his arms.

It had been exactly two weeks since Edward's return to West Virginia. We had spent every evening together and sometimes he'd drop in at the flower shop either to or from, looking for work.

As wonderful and as beautiful as West Virginia was, unfortunately good jobs were hard to come by. Most of the trucking jobs in our area either wanted to pay under the table with no insurance or the pay wasn't worth the long hours.

Edward and I were still working on personal issues as I was still struggling with trust, but he was slowly restoring my faith in him and really, that's all that mattered.

Our quest for taking things slow was a good idea, however, the need to love one another was far greater and becoming harder and harder to contain.

I was dealing with issues of hurt and mistrust while Edward was dealing with issues of guilt and regret, but that's apart of life, we live, we learn, we deal with it and love through it all.

_**. . . **_

"I hate saying goodnight," I grumbled, resting my head against the headrest.

"Me too." Edward took my hand into his and placed a soft kiss thereof.

With a loud sigh, I cut the engine and looked back at Akira, who was sound asleep in her car seat.

"She's out like a light." I softly laughed at the sight of her head hanging down and her little limp body cuddled snugly into her seat with reddish blond curls sticking out every-which-way.

"She had really enjoyed this day." Edward turned his body, looking back at his daughter with a chuckle. "Thank you for letting her enjoy Buttercup, I know that must have been hard for you."

He moved his hand to my face, and gingerly stroked my cheek.

"You know about Buttercup?"

"Yeah, your dad told me." He tightly smiled. "I wish I could steal away all of your pain, Bella."

_Not possible where Hannah is concerned. I'll always want my baby. _

"It wasn't as hard as I thought though, it kinda felt right, ya know? Having someone around that can enjoy Buttercup."

"Akira definitely enjoyed her."

"She did." I agreed with a delightful grin recalling the highlights of the day.

"I need to go, my classes start in the morning." Edward stretched his arms with a yawn.

"I wish you'd let me talk you outta that." I surveyed his facial expression before continuing. "I hate the thoughts of you going into the coal mines."

"I gotta work, baby. I got bills to pay, a daughter to take care of and a special lady to woo."

"I don't need wooing." I rolled my eyes. "You can stay home and keep house while I work."

"Bella, I love you, you know that I do and you know I'm not a sexist, but I got to work and I hate driving the big rigs anyway." He brightly grinned. "But thank you for wanting to take care of me."

"Why the mines?" I groaned. "Why not go back and finish college or something in construction. You said that you enjoyed building and using your hands."

"Because the mines pay good money and your dad can assure me a job once I complete my eighty-hour classes."

"Yeah, well, I can assure you that I'd be willing to work two, even three jobs to keep you outta those coalfields."

"Why are you so against me working in the coal mines?"

"Because I know the risks and the thoughts of you being back in a black hole." I shook my head in an attempt to dismiss the images playing in my head. "I just hate it."

"I'll be fine, Bella, and besides that's why I'm taking the eighty hours of training."

"Your dad said that he'd help with college, and I can help with Akira," I offered.

Edward's lips sluggishly formed into a amused smile. "I appreciate it, baby, I really do... maybe it's a pride thing, maybe it's man thing, I don't know. I just wanna take care of my own, can you understand that?"

I nodded but somewhere deep down in my conscience I felt like it was my fault. Part of why Edward moved to West Virginia was to be with me and now he was going into the coal mines. I guess I never gave much thought as to where he would work and such things, I just assumed he'd continue driving rigs or maybe go back and finish college.

"Just always be safe," I said in a low, worrisome voice.

"Always," he replied with a prodigious, sexy grin that soon faded. "But I gotta go."

Moving my upper body closer to him, I placed both hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow, after class."

When Edward exited the jeep, he awoke Akira, who began crying.

"I don't wanna go wiff you, I wanna stay with Belda." She sniffed with wet eyes as he unbuckled the car seat.

"You gotta go, baby-girl. Who will sleep in your bed and keep Teddy warm?" Edward tried cooing, but she reached her arms out to me.

"You can, Daddy." I smiled at her reply, but my heart broke to see her reaching out to me.

"Edward, it's fine, she can stay the night with me."

He looked back and forth from his daughter to me, before sighing. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." I shot him an assuring smile. "She'll be fine."

Once Edward buckled her seat back and left her alone, she went straight back to sleep, causing us both to laugh at the small victory smile tugging at her lips.

"Love you, Angel." He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, then quietly shut the passenger door before coming around and opening my door.

"I love you," he said, kissing my cheek. "If she gives you any trouble or if you need me for anything, call my cell, no matter what time it is."

"I love you. She'll be no trouble at all, but I promise to call if I need to."

Stepping closer, Edward placed his hand on the side of my neck and gently pulled me closer to him. Using his other hand, he ran it lightly up my arm, raising goosebumps along the way.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening, my other Angel."

"Good luck with your classes." I tried to smile, for him.

For some crazy reason, Edward was excited about this whole coal mining thing. He and dad had done nothing but discussed it all week and although I hated it, I would support him in whatever he had decided.

"Thank you," he said cocking his head to the side and licking his lips.

When his lips touched mine, I slanted my head and moved them in synced with his.

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I pulled him closer to me and deepened our kiss.

"Bella..." Edward broke away with labored breaths. "You better go."

"I know," I said before grabbing either side of his face and placing one last, hard, closed-mouth kiss to his delicious full lips.

"I... I'm gonna head inside," he said placing one final kiss to my forehead and shutting the jeep door.

_**. . .**_

I placed Akira on my bed, turning on the small light that sat on the nightstand.

The kid never budged, she was worn out. She had most definitely enjoyed the day, and I had most definitely enjoyed the fact that Buttercup now had someone that could appreciate her and love her the way she deserved.

Looking down at her peaceful little face, I couldn't help but to smile at how much she resembled Edward, she was literally a female version of him.

Removing her shoes and socks, I placed the covers over her and gently kissed her cheek causing her to stir a bit, but she quickly fell back into her deep slumber.

_How does a mother, any mother, walk away from something so perfect, so beautiful? _

The next morning I opened the shop with Akira by my side. Edward had called and offered to take her back to his folk's place before class, but I told him that I'd rather spend the day with her.

"Like this?" Akira asked.

"Well, not exactly," I said biting down on my lip, examining the knotted up ball of ribbon in her lap.

"This is hard." She narrowed her eyes back on the satin blue ribbon, blowing a copper-colored curl from her forehead.

I chuckled as I watched her eagerly trying with her everything in her to make a perfect bow.

She was only three-years-old, and yet to learn how to tie her shoes, little long a bow from a strand of ribbon.

The same question as the night before came flooding back.

_How could a mother just walk off and leave this precious child? _

I mean, Akira had plenty of people that loved her and Edward thought there was nothing in the world like her. But the one person that gave her life, just walked off and left her.

_How? _

"Belda?"

"Yes," I answered, pulling my attention toward her.

"I like being here with you." She smiled, still determined to make that bow.

Her words tugged at my heart as I swallowed thickly and tried to smile through the pooling tears in my eyes.

"I like having you here with me too, Miss Akira." I opened my arms and she wasted no time in hugging my neck.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Thank you dear readers of Southern Bella, I know I sound like a broken record in these author's notes, but I'm truly grateful and appreciated to you all...

Southern Bella has 8 more chapters to be edited and then she'll, once again, be finished.

I wanted to ask, get the word out - if you will, if anyone reading has followed me regularly and happen to read my other stories, "First Kiss" and "Friends, Lovers and Good Coffee" and you happen to know where I, myself can snatch a copy of those? If so, please inbox me.

I lost everything I had written on my PC due to a crash and I would love to republish those stories. I would also like to have a copy of "Glimpse Into Heaven", however, I do plan on rewriting and revamping that entire story line in the future, so no biggie there, but the other two, I would love to have copies of.

So if anyone has the hook-ups, please hook a sister-friend up :)

Be blessed, my dear readers, and remember, it's by CHOICE, not by chance.

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	18. I don't wanna miss a thing

**.**

**Chapter 18 - I don't wanna miss a thing**_**  
**_

"Popcorn?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you," Edward said before grabbing the entire bowl, sitting it on the coffee table and then pulling me onto his lap, peppering my face with his sweet kisses.

"Hey, Mister, you're suppose to be studying." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I am." He placed soft, open-mouthed kisses along my neck. "I'm studying the alluring beauty that is my girlfriend. I'm studying her gorgeous face." He ran his index finger down my cheek, causing me to swallow thickly. "I'm studying her delicious, kissable lips." He placed a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth. "And I'm studying her soulful chocolate-brown eyes, with little specks of gold around the rims and I'm asking myself, how did I get so lucky?"

"You think it was luck, huh?"

Placing his lips almost to mine, but not quite touching, he smiled. "I almost lost you, but by some crazy twist of fate, I didn't. I'm a very lucky man and forever grateful to luck, fate, God, whatever you wanna call it."

"I think I'm pretty lucky too."

"Do you now?" He placed his hand on my neck, using the tips of his fingers, he lightly massaged my throat. "Maybe with all this luck, we should go to Vegas."

"Or to bed," I whispered before reaching up and capturing his lips with mine.

"I like your idea better." Edward stood up, cradling me in his arms as he walked us into the bedroom.

_**. . . **_

I awoke wrapped in Edward's arms, our bodies perfectly mingled together.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, I jumped up.

"Edward, wake up!"

Blinking his eyes open, Edward quickly raised up confused, looking around.

"We're gonna be late," I informed him as I walked into the closest, scanning through my clothes.

Edward emerged into the bathroom and started the shower as I followed behind him.

"It'd be quicker if we showered together." I was trying to be helpful. Naughty helpful, but nonetheless, helpful.

"I doubt that." He chuckled playfully, shaking his head.

I enclosed the space between us, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I was trying to save time, but..." My voice trailed off as I pulled the tank top over my head, tossing it to the floor.

He stood, leaned against the sink, with his arms folded across his bare chest and watched in amusement.

Wiggling out of my shorts and underwear, I turned my back to him and looked back over my shoulder.

"Can you hand me a towel please?"

A little dramatic? Maybe, but what's life without a little drama?

With wide eyes and eyebrows raised and his mouth hanging open, Edward didn't once remove his eyes from me as he reached behind him and snatched a towel, tossing it in my direction.

"Thanks." I winked and stepped under the steamy water.

As I started washing my hair I couldn't help but to giggle when I looked through the frosted glass and saw that his image was still standing in the same spot, leaned against the sink.

"You better get ready," I told him with my eyes shut tight as I ran my fingers through the foam in my hair. "We're gonna be late."

"Better late than never." His silvery voice and swift touch to my shoulders caused me to jump when I realized he was standing right behind me.

"Jesus!" I laughed turning to face him. "You scared me."

With a crooked grin and mischievous eyes, he crashed his lips to mine.

_Oh yeah, we're gonna be... a tad late. _

_**. . .** _

We arrived at Duke's half an hour late for Angela's birthday party.

The music was loud, the smoke was thick, but the crowd wasn't too overwhelming.

The entire gang was already there and rowdy as ever, besides Jessica, who I spotted sitting alone in a corner booth.

My heart automatically tightened for my friend as I made my way over to her, with Edward following closely behind until he spotted Emmett and Jasper in the pool room area.

"I'll be back," he informed me, placing a quick kiss to my shoulder and strolling off.

"Hey," I greeted Jessica, who shot me a half-smile. "How are you?"

"Surviving." She replied, lazily tracing her finger around the rim of the beer bottle.

"Why aren't ya with the others? With Ang?" I eyed the pool room where laughter echoed from.

"Sam and Emily has been putting on quite a show, tongues and all." She glanced back to the pool room and then back to me. "Oh, and Mike has a date, Samantha. She's not from around here, fresh meat. Only she's a '_good girl_' and one that Mike said he can see himself settling down with. Yeah, I think that's how Eric put it."

"Oh," I said in understanding.

"Neither Mike nor Sam has said a word to me since..." She trailed off, shaking her head with a sharp sigh. "You know what? It doesn't matter, both of 'em can go straight to hell."

"You're right." I challenged and Jessica's brow raised as I continued. "I mean, it doesn't matter, you already know that both Sam and Mike are jerks. So just to be clear here, you're gonna sit back and allow those jerks to keep you from enjoying your friends, your best friend's birthday party?"

"I don't want to."

"Then why are ya?"

"Because I feel outta place around everyone." She shrugged. "Everyone but you." She dryly added.

With everything going on in my own life, with Edward, I hadn't found much time to spend with Jessica.

Before I had a chance to reply, Jake came through the door and I noticed that Jessica's eyes brightened the very moment she saw him when she flashed him a brilliant smile and small wave.

I narrowed my eyes, and Jessica smiled. "And Jake."

"Dance with me?" Edward's voice came from behind, and it was as if every other voice in the entire place faded into the background along with images of Jake and Jessica as a couple.

Looking back at Edward, I allowed the huge grin on my face to answer for me.

"We'll talk later," I said to Jessica before embracing her into a warm hug. "Don't let a couple of jerks ruin your night."

"I'll try." She squeezed me, and then strolled off toward Jake.

"You." I turned to Edward holding out my hand as he smilingly took it.

Walking hand in hand to the dance floor, Edward wasting no time pulling me close to him as we began swaying our hips to the beautiful tune.

_ 'I don't wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith._

Lying my head on Edward's chest, and having him that close to me, I never wanted the song to end.

He softly kissed my neck, pulling my hands from around his waist and to his chest before entwining our fingers together.

Warm, bright-green eyes bore into mine as a delightful grin played at his lips. Then his face turned serious before he leaned down placing a feather-light kiss to my earlobe.

Edward's voice was low, raspy and so sexy when he started singing the lyrics softly in my ear.

_"Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_Just stay in this moment forever, forever and ever."_

When the chorus of the song started playing, Edward unexpectedly captured my lips with his, kissing me hungrily.

I moaned into his mouth, unleashing everything I felt for him into that kiss.

We were still working on our relationship and with trust, but being that close to him, sharing moments such as these with him, all the bad stuff just seemed to melt away.

Placing his lips back to my neck for another kiss, he went back to singing.

_"I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time."_

When the song ended, we were still swaying, both of us desperate to - just like the song said - stay in that moment; forever.

When a fast song started playing, I looked back toward the pool room to see everyone gathering, preparing to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Ang.

Taking Edward's hand, we rejoined the others.

As everyone started singing, a slight blush arose on Angela's cheeks as she looked around at each face, smiling.

In an annoying, deep voice, it felt like Mike was never gonna shut up as he stretched out, "... and many more..." at the end of the song.

I'd never understand as to why Jessica allowed such a dork to mistreat her for so long. I didn't much care for Mike beforehand, now with the way he had treated my friend and knowing her secret, I guess it made me dislike him even more.

"Thanks y'all." Ang's face was glowing when she blew out the candles and Eric spun her around, kissing her hard.

The entire room erupted with cheers as everyone mirrored Eric, grabbing their dates and kissing them.

After Edward kissed me, my eyes searched for Jessica to make sure she wasn't feeling outta place, and that's when I saw her bent over Jake, sharing a long, lingering kiss with Jake.

I was by no means jealous, if anything, I wished them all the happiness in the world, even if it was with one another.

_Maybe Jessica and Jake could be good for one another_. I smiled.

"I love you," I whispered, reaching up and placing a soft kiss to Edward's cheek.

"I love you." He winked, pulling me closer as we watched Ang open her gifts.

"The only thing that would make this party better..." Ang cheerfully announced, looking around, "... is if we move it to the old road."

More cheers, a few high-fives and all smiles later, everyone was exiting Duke's, piling left and right into vehicles.

**_. . ._**

"Where does this one go?" Akira held out a puzzle piece with a frustrated look as I helped her find the correct place.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in the Cullen home. We had just eaten a huge breakfast, courtesy of Esme, who had invited us the day before, so Edward and I didn't stay long once Angela's party was moved to the old road.

Edward had spent the night before with me. It was the first time he had spent the entire night over at my place since we had gotten back together, besides late evening naps and such.

We spent the biggest part of the night, lying on my bed, listening to music and talking about likes and dislikes.

_Beautiful-awkward firsts._

Edward admitted to me that he wasn't thrilled about going into the coal mines and that he was only going to do it long enough to save money on the side to start his own construction business in partnership with Emmett.

That made me feel somewhat better to know that he didn't plan on making mining his permanent career choice.

I took great pride in the West Virginia coal mines, and was damn proud to be a coal miner's daughter.

The coalfields were the backbone of our state, however, there was both good and bad when it came to mining.

And either way, the thoughts of Edward being six inches from hell, smothered me.

Edward shared stories about his family, as did I. He talked about Akira, I talked about Hannah.

I learned his favorite color was blue, the same as mine - before it changed to green.

His favorite fast food was pizza, again, the same as mine.

Edward and I had a lot more in common besides our attraction. We shared the same genre of books and music, both hating Bluegrass music with a passion, and Rock n' Roll and Country being our first choice.

After helping Akira complete the puzzle, I heard Edward clear his throat from the doorway of Akira's bedroom.

With his hands in his pockets, flashing us his famous most-perfect crooked grin as he had been watching us.

"Nana is making cookies," Edward said, and in a flash, Akira was heading downstairs yelling back to inform me that we'd play later.

"Hey." I looked up into his handsome face. "I was actually having fun."

"Is that so?" he asked, holding out his hand in invitation.

"What?"

"C'mon, let's take a walk."

"We'll be back later," Edward announced to his family, which were spread about lounging, enjoying their beautiful Sunday afternoon.

Edward and I strolled along, hand in hand, as we made our way a little ways behind his folk's house.

I had never seen the property beyond the front view and I was in complete awe at how stunning it was behind the Cullen home.

The natural beauty of nature combined with Esme's landscaping, it was like entering a whole other world.

The scenic mountain scenery were as far as the eye could see, with breathtaking shades of green, both standing out, and blending together. The warm summer day made this place feel so alive; almost magical.

Edward and I dawdled along beside of a small creek, our fingers entwined as we shared occasional smiles.

I loved little moments like these.

The evergreen trees hovering over us, providing a perfect shield, tucking us entirely within the marvelous Appalachians.

Edward stopped and gazed down at me as if he wanted to say something but something was holding him back.

"What?" I asked, unable to remove my eyes from his.

"I love being with you, Bella." His boyish smile never failed to take my breath away.

He walked closer to the creek, slipping out of his shoes.

He looked so young and so incredibly sexy standing next to the shallow waters as he rolled up his pant legs and then holding his hand out to me.

_He's becoming a regular good ole' country boy. _

Stepping out of my sandals, I took his hand as we stepped into the clear, cool water.

He waded to the other side, pulling me along behind him before sitting down on a small boulder and gesturing for me to sit in his lap.

Once I was in his arms, he nuzzled my neck, wrapping one arm around my back, and using the other to stroke my hair, pushing it away from my face.

"Something on your mind?" I finally broke the silence.

"Bella," he said in a voice laced with nervousness, that made me feel like something was wrong.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"It's not that something is wrong." His eyes were peering into mine and I found myself getting lost all over again. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening."

"When I left, when I went back to Ohio, you and I both already know that was a huge mistake - one of which, I'd give anything to take back." He sighed, deeply, before continuing. "... but I want you to know, it wasn't easy for me to walk away. I foolishly couldn't fathom the thoughts of the past you share with Jake. I mean, I can see now how silly it was and I know now that I should have just came to you and talked to you and I could have saved us both a hell of a lot of heartache."

"We've already talked about this." I reminded him as my eyes searched his.

"I know," he agreed with a warm smile. "I just want you to know that I love you, and I'll never be that foolish again. I won't rush your heart, Bella. I will prove myself, and I will win back your trust... completely." He paused, running his hand through his already disheveled hair. "Everything is going so good between us and I guess I'm spooked. At what? I don't know, myself maybe. I don't wanna mess this up."

"Thank you for talking to me." I truthfully told him. "And not running. But I know how you feel, I feel the same way. It's like I'm scared to allow myself to be completely happy. I'm scared something will happen to mess it up."

With each passing day, Edward was, not only, rebuilding my trust in him, but making it was becoming stronger than before.

But I guess we both just felt scared for the obvious reasons.

"Let's not allow the past to stand in the way of our future." I placed both hands on either side of his face.

"Agreed." He smiled. "Let's remove all these doubts and fear, I'm sick of second guessing myself. I'm sick of living in fear that I'm gonna screw up."

"Then stop." I ran my hand across his cheek. "When you left, I was a walking heartache, but one good thing came out of it." His questioning eyes burned into mine and I couldn't help but to smile. "I learned that I can stand on my own, I learned to distinguish myself between the broken girl that I once was with the strong person that I am now. And deep in my heart, I know you done what you thought was best for everyone and I forgive you, Edward, I trust you. You gotta stop thinking that you're mess up because, baby, chances are, we're both gonna mess up from time to time, but as long as we know that we can always come to one another and talk to one another about anything, we're gonna be okay."

"I love you, Bella." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I placed my lips to his.

* * *

**A/N**

... And if I ever write one single thing without a piece of my screamin' demon - aka - Aerosmith - aka Steven Victor Tallarico (Tyler) in there somewhere, you'll know the chances are, it's not mine. lol

Yes dear readers, my secret is out, as much as I love that hot Vamp Edward, my heart belongs to another and that is Steven Tyler - my soul mate.

Thank you, dear, wonderful readers, you make me smile, I simply adore you!

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	19. I tremble for your touch

**.**

**Chapter 19 - I tremble for your touch**_**  
**_

"Who taught you to play pool?" Emmett asked in an irritated voice after missing his shot.

"My dad," I answered. "Eight ball, corner pocket." I pointed to the pocket as to which I was referring to.

Pulling back the stick in a perfect angle, I hit the cue ball which hit the eight ball, causing it to bank off the sides of the table, once, twice, three times, then sinking into the left corner pocket.

"Dammit!" Emmett growled, leaning on his pool stick with a surprised look on his face.

"Join the rest of the dream team over there." Alice giggled pointing toward the bench where Jasper and Edward sat, both of whom, I had just beaten prior to Emmett.

Edward's eyes met mine as he tried to control his laughter toward his brut of a brother.

"You've seen her play," Edward said. "Are you really that surprised?"

"That she beat you - no... me - yes." Emmett shot back with his brow raised.

"Oh, sweetheart, you weren't that good to begin with," Rose chimed in, stepping over and wrapping her arms around Emmett's waist.

"Geez, thanks, Rosie." Emmett playfully narrowed his eyes on her before hugging her back.

Walking over to Edward, I sat down on his lap as Alice racked the balls for a new game. "Come on, Bella, beat me and get it over with."

"Nah, y'all play, I'm gonna sit this one out." I turned to face Edward who had suddenly grown silent as if he had something on his mind.

"You, okay?" I whispered.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are when you're kicking my brother's ass?" His voice was sarcastic, sexy, but sarcastic.

I answered him with a shrug and soft laughter.

Leaning closer, I kissed him softly, tenderly, as a wave of desire crashed through me.

Breaking our kiss, Edward stood to his feet, and without a word to anyone, he took my hand, pulling me along behind him as we exited Duke's.

Everything happened so quickly - not once pulling away - I was all-trusting when I saw the need in his eyes; the same need that was consuming me.

Once we were outside, the cool night air hit my face revealing to me just how flushed my flesh really were.

Walking us over to the side of the building, Edward gently inched my back against the wall, and pinned my hands above my head. His actions had completely caught me off guard and rendered me shocked, but beyond excited.

I stood, surrendering, craving, longing for anything that he was willing to give.

His dark-hooded eyes bore into mine as his lips parted and his tongue darted out, slowly sweeping over his own beautiful full lips before fiercely placing them on mine.

I poured every ounce of myself into that kiss, hungrily working my lips against his. I needed him to feel what I felt; how badly I wanted him; I needed him.

When he finally freed my hands, I entwined my fingers into his already disheveled hair and slightly tugged.

Moaning into my mouth his approval, he placed one hand into my hair, then greedily roamed his other hand up and down my body, gingerly touching along my ribs and the sides of my breast.

His mixture of gentleness and roughness made me want him all the more as my aching body desperately responded to his every move.

"Edward," I breathed his name when he placed his soft, wet lips to my neck.

As he continued his sweet torture to my neck, I arched myself against him, trying to get closer.

"Let's get outta here," I pleaded and Edward brought his lips back to mine for one last kiss before nodding.

_**. . .**_

Unlocking the door to my apartment while unable to break our kiss was a tad tricky, but I managed to get it open after several failed attempts.

Pushing him inside, I wildly stared into his lust-filled eyes, forever burning the image of his face in my mind - I never wanted to forget that look of need in his eyes.

Stepping back to me, he continued to trail, lingering wet kisses along my neck and shoulders, roughly pulling down both straps of the tank-top I was wearing.

He was driving me insane with my own need. I couldn't help but to whimper in delight when Edward picked me up and rushed us into the bedroom.

Driven by the demand of my pounding heart and so much raw desire, I stepped closer, keeping my eyes locked with his as I began unbuttoning his shirt, allowing it to freely fall from his body.

I stood breathless, gazing at just how incredibly georgeous this man really was.

With a clinched shut jaw and dark, hooded eyes that burned with need, he stepped closer.

Our eyes were locked and our breathing labored when he hovered his mouth over mine, not quite touching, but enough that I could taste the scent of beer on his breath.

Stepping away, I stood frozen as he switched the lights to low.

Taking back his same position as before, his lips were over mine. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Bella," he whispered, turning me to face the full-length mirror in front of us.

Pushing my hair over one shoulder, he then trailed soft kisses from my jawline to my throat, lightly biting down on the other shoulder.

Closing my eyes and exhaling loudly, I leaned my back against his chest.

"Open your eyes, baby," he rasped in a low and sexy voice when my eyes shot open and met his gaze in the mirror.

"Trust me?"

"With my life," I breathed.

Pushing all clothing to the floor, his hands were warm as they skimmed over my chest and abdomen.

"I love you." His voice was low and husky, somewhat pleading. "Please, baby, keep your eyes open and watch me touch you."

His words were erotic, but made me feel cherished; adored.

"I love you." I echoed his words back as I met his gaze, once again, in the mirror.

Completely drenched in pleasure, I arched my back against him as we watched our every movement in the reflection.

My blood ceased to flow and my lungs refused to produce air as everywhere he touched felt like a live wire.

These moments, these feelings, sharing my heart, soul, mind and body with this man is why I couldn't let go;_ it's why I'll never let go._

Helplessly, I leaned my cheek into his hand as he delicately ran his fingertips down my face, I loved the feel of his palm against my cheek.

A rush of both energy and relief came with every glance, every gesture, every caress, every touch, every last physical pleasure he bestowed upon me.

I had never in my entire life felt so close to anyone; so completely joined to another person - and not just the physical parts.

If ever there was a doubt inside of me about my relationship with Edward Cullen, they ceased to exist, as did time, space and anything else that dare come between us.

"I need you now," he said through gritted teeth as our panted breaths echoed throughout the room.

Without another word he turned me swiftly in his arms and lowered us gently onto the bed.

His eyes were peering into mine as fresh, raw desire shot through my entire body.

_What he does to me, no man can nor will they ever be able to do the same._

I wanted him so much, uttered desperation - not just my body, but everything I was, literally ached for him.

Edward and I spent much of the night making love again and again, and when sleep finally found us, we were still connected.

_**. . . **_

"Good luck," I said with a half-smile when I kissed Edward goodbye. "Just, please, be careful." I handed him his dinner bucket and mining light.

"I wanna kiss too, Daddy," Akira cheerfully sang, wrapping her arms around Edward's legs.

He pleasantly smiled as he scooped her up into his arms and peppered her tiny face with kisses.

Akira laughed and wiggled in his arms as she bowed her head in an attempt to shield his many kisses.

"I love you, baby girl," he said giving her one last tight hug and placing a soft kiss to her forehead before placing her back on her feet.

"Come here, baby." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek. "You worry too much, you know that?" He asked and I nodded. "Don't be so sad, and stop worrying, I'll be fine."

"I know, I just-" I trailed off and exhaled loudly. "I told daddy if anything happened to you, I'm holding him solely responsible."

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "I gotta go," he said, tightening his arms around me.

"I love you and I promise I'll be extra careful," he added with a wink.

"I love you too, so much." I placed another chaste kiss to his lips before burying my face into his chest and deeply inhaling his scent.

It was Edward's first night in the coal mines. He would be working side by side with my dad at Sparks Mining. His hat was red, indicating that he was a '_red-hat_', new to the world of mining. A miner has to work six full months in the coal mines before he can earn his right to wear a black hat.

"There you are," dad's voice came from behind us as we stood embraced in the small hallway to my apartment. "Come on, Son, we're gonna be late."

Edward flashed me one last smile as he walked away, side by side, with my dad. They were dressed alike, both in navy-blue uniforms with neon yellow stripes, spaced out, along the arms and legs and tags above the shirt pockets, on the left their names, on the right, a small tag reading "_Sparks Mining_".

Daddy's hat was black, well-worn and dull, as random stickers covered it - some old, some new.

Edward's red hat was new, still shinning with only two stickers he had put on earlier that day, one read "Bella" and the other "Akira".

"I love you both!" I called out, leaning against the door-frame with a heavy heart. "Be careful."

"Love you," they both said in union and then chuckled as they walked outta sight.

Tears welled in my eyes when I thought of how lonely it would be trying to sleep without Edward. He chose hoot owl shift when giving the choice so that he may work with my dad. I hated that shift, but most miners preferred it.

Walking back inside, I smiled at the beautiful little angel who sat on my couch, awaiting me as she watched TV.

"Come on, Belda," Akira said, holding the blanket up for me to join her. "I saved you a seat."

I walked over and joined her on the couch and pulled her into my lap. She was like me now, _'A Coal __Miner'_s _Daughter_.'

I could vividly remember sending my daddy off to the mines night after night as my mama and I waved to him from the front door. And now I knew and could fully relate wholeheartedly to the worry my mama must have pondered on her heart.

Many terrible thoughts played in my mind, but I held fast to my faith that God would watch over and keep both my daddy and Edward safe, pushing those tormenting thoughts away.

"Popcorn?" I asked Akira.

"... and chocolate?" she added.

"It's kinda late for chocolate, how about popcorn and your favorite, blue juice?"

"I love blue juice." She sang as she sprung from my lap and was in the kitchen in a flash.

Akira and I spent the next couple of hours watching reruns of SpongeBob while pigging out on popcorn and blue juice.

When she fell asleep, I tucked her into bed as I knelt down on my side and done something I hadn't done in a long time;

_Dear God, just keep them safe and that's all I ask. _

* * *

_**A/N**_

Thank you dear readers! You guys make this whole writing experience so much more enjoyable.

xo

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	20. Everything's gonna be alright

**.**

**Chapter 20 - Everything's gonna be alright**

I stood in the bathroom of my flower shop, gazing into the mirror, my mind running in a million different directions.

_How could I let this happen? Again?_

_Why now? Everything is going so good. _

"Do I ever learn?" I asked no one when I heard Edward calling my name.

"I'll be right there!" I quickly tossed everything into a brown baggy and placed it under the sink.

"What's up?" I asked, entering the apartment.

"It's for you." Edward handed me the phone.

"Hello."

"Bella, I need your help, can you come over? I promised the church that I'd have twenty apple pies ready by tomorrow and I think I may have taken on a tad more than I can handle."

I suddenly could smell the scent of apple pies baking so strongly, it made my stomach roll.

"I'm not sure, Mama." I looked over toward Edward, who sat chowing down on his lunch. "I think I'm going to be sick."

I tossed the phone back to him and ran into the bathroom.

"Bella." Edward tapped on the door as I sat hugging the commode.

"Go away," I said, desperately not wanting him to see me this way.

"What happened?" He came in anyway.

"Edward, please..." My head was swimming as the thought of apple pies made me sicker and sicker.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he wet a cloth and placed it to my face.

Closing my eyes, I embraced how good the cool, wet cloth felt.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Too much to drink last night."

"You didn't drink last night." He pointed out.

"I'm fine." I lied again, this time trying to stand and I would have, had the room stopped spinning.

"Whoa." I felt his hands catch me then cradle me as he carried me to bed.

"I'm late," I finally aimed for the truth.

"It's okay." He continued to fluff the pillows. "Late for what?"

"No Edward, I mean_ I'm late._"

"Where you going somewhere?" He paused. "Did you have..." His voice trailed off as his eyes shot back to mine.

_The little light just came on inside his head. _

"Oh." He stood to his feet, gazing down at me, before starting to pace back and forth. "You mean like... your period?"

I chose not to answer verbally as I nervously chewed my lip with a nod, watching his every move.

"Then you need a test." His eyes were wide and his voice a tad high-pitched.

"I just took a test a few minutes ago and it was positive." I anxiously folded the wet cloth. "Yep. Two pink lines."

"Then you need a doctor, right?" he asked. "My dad's a doctor, you need my dad."

"How do you feel about this, Edward? Are you okay?"

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're asking. I mean, it's not like we were really doing anything to prevent it, right?" I nodded and he continued. "And those tests aren't even always right, right?"

"Sometimes they're wrong." I agreed.

"And if it's not wrong, I-I now have a good job and we can get a bigger place and we can..."

"Edward," I interrupted. "But how do you really feel?"

"I don't know." He leaned against the wall with his hands in his pocked as he stared directly at my stomach as if it was a strange creature. "I'm shocked. I thought that this kinda stuff would come later... you know? Like after we were married, not now."

"I'm sorry."

"No." He knelt beside the bed, placing his hand on my abdomen. "Don't be sorry, Bella."

"Edward, I'm not trying to trap you. I really didn't mean for this to happen." I placed my hand on his. "Not now."

"You didn't let anything happen, baby, we did. We're in this together and it's okay. I know it's a little sooner than planned, but I'm not angry with you, I don't blame you and I know you're not trying to trap me." He pulled my hand to his mouth and softly kissed it. "I want the test to be right, I want this, I want you. God, Bella, I love you and I love this..." His eyes darted back to my stomach and he shot his famous crooked grin. "Our baby."

Sweet relief flooded through me. In my heart, I knew that he would stand by me, but a small part of me still felt like maybe things were happening kinda fast and of course, the last time this happened to me, Jake asked me to get rid of it.

"So you're happy?"

"Beyond." He crawled into the bed beside of me. "This isn't a bad thing, Bella. This baby isn't a mistake."

I laid in his arms with his hand on my stomach and I knew he was right. Our baby wasn't a mistake and everything he and I shared was beyond happiness; beyond perfect.

The following week, I scheduled an appointment and it was confirmed that we were definitely expecting. And, of course, with the way things played out with my first child, it was understandable that I was terrified.

I went to the book store and bought every book I could find on pregnancy while Edward went to the Harley shop and bought a teeny tiny black, leather, Harley jacket.

I knew he was really beyond happy when his actions spoke louder than his words.

"If it's a boy, I'm gonna get him a bike." Edward broke the silence in the car ride home.

"And if it's a girl?"

"Then if it's a girl, I'm keeping her away from boys." He took my hand, placing a soft kiss thereof. "Because if she's anything like her mama, she is gonna be beautiful."

The few weeks left of summer, Edward and I spent them secretly house hunting. But everything was either too far away or too overpriced for the area.

One thing I had planned to get right this time around was my education. I had already signed up for classes the up coming fall.

Mama and daddy were beyond excited to see me going back to college and Mama offered to help with the flower shop on the days I would be in school.

At times I would worry that maybe I was taking on too much at once, with the new baby coming, Edward and Akira, the flower shop and then school. But every time I allowed worry to step in, Edward was right there, by my side, encouraging me and reminding me that I wasn't going have to do anything alone.

_Everything is gonna be fine. _

_**. . . **_

As summer faded into fall, Edward and I had kept our baby a secret from everyone, however, it was getting harder and harder to hide the news from my mama, as my growing tummy had her asking questions with each time she saw me.

"I'm not saying you're fat, Sweetheart," mama said with a smile. "I'm just saying that you've picked up a few pounds and it looks good on you."

"Edward wants to get married." I blurted out as I stood with my back to her, washing dishes.

I was trying to change the subject, but then thought maybe I had ended one sensitive subject only to bring up another.

"Really?" Mama's voice was laced with surprise. "It's a little quick, don't ya think?"

"No," I replied, glancing over my shoulder to meet her gaze. "Not really. I mean, if you love someone, why wait?"

Mama got up from the kitchen table, joining me at the sink to help rinse the dishes.

"You really love him, don't ya?"

"More than anything, Mama."

A moment of awkward silence set in and I decided to be the one to break it.

"We need to start planning," I murmured. "I'm thinking a fall wedding?"

Mama paused, turning the water off and turning to me. "What's up, Bella? Why this quickly? A spring wedding could be kinda perfect, and give us more time to plan."

I thought for several seconds before placing the last washed cup in the sink then drying my hands on a dish towel.

This woman knew me better than anyone, there was no point in trying to hide it any longer. Everyone was eventually gonna find out sooner or later.

"Mama, I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left my mouth, she dropped the cup back in the sink with a loud thud.

"Come again?"

I sighed, before leaning my back against the counter. "It wasn't planned, but I can't bring myself to regret it. I - we - want this baby, very much."

Tears spilled from her eyes as a sad smile formed on her lips. "What about school? I was hoping that you'd use your second chance wisely."

"Mama!" I scolded. "Don't make it sound like that. You're making it sound like I'm making a mistake."

"Bella, I adore Edward and his daughter." She paused. "I don't know, I... I guess that I just wanted more for you. When you were pregnant with Hannah, I thought of how much you were gonna have to give up, how much you were gonna miss out on, and it broke my heart for you. I vowed that I would help as much as I could, but then God had a different plan for our little Hannah and after all was said and done, I just thought..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"What, Mama? You were relieved?" I asked with wide-eyes, shocked that those words would ever come from her - my mama, of all people.

"No!" She raised her voice as fresh tears shined in her eyes. "I would have given my very own life to have given that little girl back to you, I just thought that you could take advantage of being young, live a little, experience life. Maybe go to school, and become a doctor or a lawyer or whatever you want."

"I want Edward," I stated honestly. "I'll never want anything more than I want him and besides, I'm still doing the school thing and I can still experience life, with him and this baby and Akira."

"You have his parents to help with Akira, you can just drop her off whenever you need, but it's not gonna be so easy to drop off your own flesh and blood, Missy, I know. Your Gran wanted me to continue my schooling, but every time I pulled into that driveway to leave you, I felt like apart of me was missing. Trust me, it won't be like dropping Akira off."

"Mama, are you saying that I'll love my own child more than Akira?" I held her gaze. "'Cause if you are, I don't think that's possible. I love that little girl as much as I love Edward, she is part of the deal. And she is staying with his parents less and less."

"Exactly." Mama sighed. "Less and less, and soon you'll be taking care of two babies, you'll be giving yourself completely to them. You're taking on an awful lot, Bella."

"I can handle it." I shot back but she refused to look at me as she wiped at her tears. "Mama, look at me. I can handle it. Edward and Akira are a part of my life, they're my family and everything's gonna work out."

"If this is what you want." Mama turned her back to me and finished rinsing the dishes.

"Mama, please don't be angry, I can handle this. And I promise you, Edward is nothing like Jake. He loves me and he'll have my back, no matter what I decide or whatever I wanna do."

She turned to face me again and with a tight smile, she opened her arms. "I'm sorry, baby, I was being selfish, I just want you to be happy, that's all I've ever really wanted for you and if this makes you happy then I have your back too."

"Thank you." I allowed my tears to freely fall as I walked into her embrace.

"Belda," Akira's voice echoed into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby girl." I wiped my tears away, quickly willing myself to smile as I scooped her into my arms.

"Are you sad?"

"No." I shook my head. "Not at all, these are happy tears."

"Happy people don't cry." She informed me with confused eyes.

"Sometimes, when someone is very happy, they can cry tears of joy."

"Why are happy crying?"

"Because you're going to be my daughter and I'll be able to tuck you in at night and read you bedtime stories and see and play with you everyday."

"Like a mama?"

Her few spoken words and the smile upon her perfectly round face tugged at my heart like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Yeah, like a mama."

Akira giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "That's what daddy said too. He said you was gonna be my mama and you love me very much."

I smiled as I held her close to me. "And he is correct, I do love you very much."

I couldn't have loved her any more had she been my own flesh and blood.

"Will you be my Nana?" Akira peeked over my shoulder, asking Mama.

"Do you want me to be your Nana?" Mama walked over and gently patted her back.

"I do." She smiled. "Nana Nay."

"Nana Nay it is." Mama pulled her from my arms and gave her a tight hug. "Let's go find Charlie and see what name we can come up for him, shall we?"

Akira was beaming when she took right to my mama as if she had known her her entire life. It made my heart smile so big to see the two of them together.

I finished cleaning the kitchen and then joined my folks and Akira back in the living room and if I thought my heart was smiling before, it failed in comparison when I saw mama sitting on the couch with her head on daddy's shoulder and Akira sitting on his lap as they watched Spongebob.

"Hey," I greeted them as I sat in the chair over from them.

"So you're marrying Edward, huh?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Not with everyone in the room."

"Akira, do you like cookies?" Nana Nay asked.

"I love them," Akira replied with a huge grin.

Mama took her hand and they went back into the kitchen, leaving me alone to chat with daddy.

"So?" Daddy's eyes shot to mine as he muted the television. "Anything else you'd like to tell me."

"Well." I exhaled rather loudly. "I'm pregnant."

He sat in silence with a blank expression on his face before sighing and standing to his feet. His face suddenly looked angry and I could feel my heart racing in my chest, but just when I thought he was gonna start screaming and yelling, his eyes soften and he smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Excuse me?"

"Edward and I talked at work a few weeks ago, he asked me for your hand in marriage and he explained everything to me."

Tears once again fell from my eyes as I walked to him and hugged him tight. "You're not mad?"

"I'm happy for you, Bells." He kissed the top of my head. "I know how much that boy loves you."

"Man." I corrected him.

"I'm old, Honey." He chuckled. "To me, you're both only kids. But I know how much you mean to him and I know he will take care of my little girl. What more could a father want for his only daughter?"

"Nothing." I smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You need to come with me." He informed me as I eyed him curiously. "I have to take you somewhere."

* * *

**A/N**

Well looks like we got a wedding to plan, eh?

Y'all grab the preacher and I'll fetch the shotgun! Just kiddin' - Far from a shotgun wedding ;)

Thank you guys so much for following Southern Bella... we have 5 chapters left, including the Epilogue which is written in Edward's POV, 10 years later and a very special Akira's POV!

The last time I posed Southern Bella, I had a few readers that got upset with me for making Bella pregnant and I can understand that it's kinda soon, but the true beauty of this chapter, to me, as the author, is Akira found a Mama, not so much the new baby... and besides Bella is a tough chic, she can handle anything that life throws her way.

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	21. A wagon & the one I can't live without

**.**

**Chapter 21 - A wagon & the one I can't live without**

The fall weather in West Virginia was so breathtakingly beautiful. The countless evergreen trees that surrounded us faded into the most marvelous bright colors of oranges, reds and yellows and the weather always seemed to be perfect during that time of the year.

As the light breeze blew on that fall day, it was as if the leaves were happily dancing all around us.

I loved both fall and spring, both were my favorite seasons, one announcing the rebirth of all things new and the other marking an end to what was usually wonderful summers.

And that past summer had definitely been one I'd never forget because of Edward, Akira and our new baby.

"Where are we going?" I asked dad, glancing over at him.

"You'll see."

Edward had dropped Akira and I off earlier that day at my folk's place before he was to join Emmett and Jasper for some guy time. But as I rode along beside my dad, I felt that maybe he were up to something.

He pulled into the lake area where Edward and I had went on our first date, but the gate was closed, as it was every fall to prepare for winter.

"It's closed," I said in confusion.

"I know." He placed his truck in park. "Get out."

"Dad?"

"Walk down to the lake," he said with a smile, "and you'll understand."

"Why?"

"Bella, for once, don't question everything, just trust me and walk to the lake."

I nodded with a nervous smile getting outta the truck.

I was walking the short distance between the gate and the lake when I saw Edward sitting alone at one of the picnic tables under the first shed.

When he saw me, he came closer with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, you," he said before placing a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth and taking my hand.

"What's going on?"

"I wanted to have a picnic with my beautiful girlfriend." He shrugged.

"Here? Now? This area is supposed to be closed."

"This area is kinda special to me," he replied with his famous crooked grin.

As we walked closer to the lake, I noticed that he had a blanket spread out under one of the willow trees with something hidden under a small white sheet.

"Sit," he said, waving his hand.

"There's a reason as to why this area is special to me." He cleared his throat, placing his hand on the sheet as I watched him curiously. "This is one of the places we shared our first date. The place were we shared our stories of Akira and Hannah for the first time. It was here, I saw the hurt in your eyes when you spoke of your daughter and I had never, in my entire life, wanted to steal away someone's pain as much as I wanted to yours."

Tears pooled in my eyes as he spoke, 'cause yeah, I kinda knew where he was going with this and the fact that he was reliving our first date and all the firsts we shared, it made me feel a tad bit emotional.

"That night when I went to bed, I tossed and turned the entire night, because I missed your touch so badly and I had only been away from you for a few hours." His fingers delicately played with the sheet as he spoke. "Bella, I was already in love with you. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw you. I could still taste your kisses and smell your perfume on my shirt. I knew that night that I'd never be able to leave this place and return to my life in Ohio; back to my normal life." He paused with a frown as tears appeared in his own eyes. "Then everything with Austin-Jake happened. And like a damned fool, I allowed it to break both of our hearts. Because of my own insecurities, I made the biggest mistake of my life."

As I sat silently crying, I nodded and shot him a reassuring smile to let him know that I understood.

"Bella, when I was away from you, nothing felt right. My entire life felt void, numb, and so damn off. I missed you every second of every day. Listening to my own doubts, I tried to forget you, but there was no forgetting you. You were on my mind throughout the entire day and in my every dream throughout the nights. I realized that I could no longer do it, I could no longer live without you, so I came back _home_ - where my heart is; where it'll always be." He stopped as a small smile played at his lips. "I won't lie, when I returned, I thought I had lost you. I didn't think you were ever gonna forgive me... God, baby, this moment has been a long time coming, believe me, I made my mind up a long time ago - before our baby was ever conceived - that you were the one for me. Just like the story you told me about your grandparents - the one I can never be without."

He pulled the sheet away to reveal what appeared to be a homemade wagon with a picnic basket inside.

Opening the basket, he took out two chocolate cupcakes - the thing I seemed to be craving the most those days - and placed one in front of me and one in front of him.

Then he handed me a small black-velvet box.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I may never be able to give you the world, but, baby, I can make you one promise that I know I can keep and that is, I will never break your heart or leave you again because you are my world and I cannot live without you. I promise to spend the rest of my life trying my very best to make you the happiest woman alive and every time you look at this wagon, know that you are the one that I can't live without."

He pulled the simple silver band with a princess cut diamond from the small box, slipping it onto my finger. "Marry me?"

All I could do was smile... and cry.

"Bella, I love you so much." His voice was just above a whisper as he moved his face closer to mine and gently placed his lips on mine.

"Don't I get a chance to answer?" I broke our kiss with a giggle.

"You already gave me an answer, remember?" He kissed me again. "I just needed to give you a ring."

"Maybe I've changed my mind." He pulled away, and looked down at me with heartsick eyes.

"You're mine," he boldly told me.

"Is that so?"

"Yes that's so because I won't let you go."

"Good." I kissed him hard. "Because my answer is yes again, a thousand times yes."

"Can I tell you something else?" he asked and I nodded. "When I said that this was a long time coming, I want you to know that I had already bought this ring before we found out about the baby. Alice had been holding onto it, I was going to ask you to marry me on Christmas but now seems better."

"You were gonna ask me to marry you anyway?"

"Absolutely." He softly ran his fingers across my jawline. "There is noway that I can live without you, I tried that, remember? So why wait when I already knew what I wanted? Our baby..." He paused moving his hand to my stomach."...only completes something that was already gonna happen."

"She makes it more perfect," I added.

"She?"

"Yes, she is definitely a little girl."

"Nah." He shook his head. "He is definitely a boy, my son."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I can feel it."

"Oh, well then, I guess we'll soon find out."

"We need to go."

"What about the picnic?"

"I only have the two cupcakes." He shrugged, tilting the basket so I could see it was empty. "I done this to try and throw you off."

"But I was hungry."

"Good, then you'll love part two of this plan." He stood, holding his hand out for me. "C'mon."

"Where are we going now?"

"To meet Emmett, he's waiting for us by the gate."

"Oh," I replied as I stood, helping him gather everything and then we made our way to the gate where Emmett and Rose sat waiting in my jeep.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He winked, helping me into the jeep and then climbing in beside of me as Rose sat in the front with Emmett.

"Congratulations," Emmett said once I was inside.

"Thanks, it's about time you congratulate me," I said and he shot me a confused look. "The game of pool." I smiled brightly.

"Oh, that, I wanna rematch as soon we..." He started as Edward interrupted by shooting him a warning look.

"Aye!"

"Sorry, bro." Emmett apologized.

"Seriously, where are we going?" I asked again, like a broken record.

"It's a surprise." Edward kissed my cheek. "Stop asking."

As soon as we pulled into Duke's, I noticed that the parking lot was filled with familiar vehicles, but I still had no idea as to what was going on.

Emmett parked the jeep and we all walked inside as every person I knew shouted, "Surprise!"

"Happy Engagement Party," Edward said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

The whole inside of Duke's had been transformed, every table was covered in either brown or orange cloths, as were the chairs.

Balloons and streamers were everywhere, and a huge banner was stretched in the middle of the room that read, '_Congratulations Edward and Bella'_.

Everyone had signed it, writing their heartfelt encouragements, words of wisdom and advice.

Beautiful fall flower arrangements sat on every table and anything a person wanted to drink at the bar.

"Hey, I made those," I said eyeing the flowers. "How?" My eyes met Alice's and she had a sneaky grin on her face.

"I had some of my friends and Jasper's sisters to call in few fake orders." She hugged me tightly.

I shook my head and hugged her close, whispering, "thank you."

"You're welcome, Sis, and congratulations. " She winked as she walked back to Jasper's side.

I looked back at Edward and a huge grin was plastered on his face. "So, I have one last surprise."

I looked at him, raising my brow, clearly confused, until I heard Gran's voice approaching.

"Gran," I said, pulling Edward anxiously behind me as I gave her a one-armed hug.

"Congratulations." She flashed a sweet smile. "He's sexier than sin, Bells," she whispered in my ear with a giggle.

"Gran." I sulked, shaking my head.

"I'm happy for you, honey. I wish you both a long and happy life, you look great together."

"Thanks, Gran. He's definitely the one I can't live without."

"And I know your secret." She gingerly patted my tummy and winked.

Edward had stepped a few feet away to talk with his dad while I gazed into my grandmother's warm brown eyes. "How?"

"No one told me," she assured me with a delightful, but amused look. "I dreamed of fish, in clear water, and it was you standing in the water, knee-deep."

"You dreamed of fish before I found out that I was pregnant with Hannah." I reminded her.

Her smile faded as she nodded. "Only in that dream, the water wasn't clear, it was muddy, I never said anything because I didn't want you to worry. But in this dream, the water was crystal clear, so clear that I could see to the bottom. That's a good sign, Bells."

"Thank you." I hugged her one last time before I had to rush off and greet our other guests.

"So, who was behind planning this, besides Alice?" I asked waving my hand.

"Alice, Rose, my mom, Jessica and Angela," Edward answered. "Oh, and Akira."

"Akria?" I questioned. "She never dropped so much as a hint."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I told her not to and she was pretty excited to be apart of a surprise just for her mama. They've all been helping for weeks, I told them everything, except..."

"Yeah, about that. I told Mama, but when I told daddy, he already knew." I raised my brow and he shot me a keen smile. "And Gran knows, she had a dream."

"A dream?" He asked as Akira ran to us and he picked her up. "Hey, baby girl." He placed a kiss to her forehead as she reached her arms for me.

"Do you love it?" Akira asked and I hugged her tightly, assuring her that I did in fact love my surprises.

"I'll explain later. When do you want to tell everyone?" I asked, adjusting Akira in my arms.

"Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now." I challenged and he took me by the hand, pulling me to the center of the room.

"May I have everyone's attention, please!" He raised his voice and the entire room went mute as all eyes fell upon us.

"Since we have all of our family and friends together in one place, Bella and I would like to make an announcement." He bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back the huge grin tugging at his beautiful full lips. Shaking his head, he searched for his words as he looked to me.

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted. "Our baby girl will soon have a little sister or little brother."

Akira's eyes went wide as she looked to me then to Edward and back to me again. "Where is it?"

"It's in Bella's tummy," Edward explained.

"Get it out, I wanna see it." She looked down at the small baby bump confused. "Who put it in there anyway?"

"Edward." I shrugged, clueless as to how to answer her.

"I-I put it in there... I mean, it has to grow..." He trailed off stumbling over his own words. "Bella?"

"Akira, your little brother or sister has to grow inside of my tummy for a while and when he or she is fully grown, it will be born, and then we'll be able to bring him or her home."

"When?" She asked, again examining my stomach.

"It'll be a while," I answered.

"Well, I want the baby now." She frowned.

Edward and I spent the next few minutes trying to explain to her as to why she had to wait. Making our announcement in front of a three-year-old, clearly not our best move. But once we had her somewhat understanding, one by one, our family and friends congratulated us all over again as we spent the entire night laughing and enjoying our engagement party.

As the crowd cleared out, Emmett pulled the table cloth from the pool table and smirked, challenging me from across the room.

I smiled and nodded in his direction as I took Edward's hand and we headed toward the game room, but Jake wheeled himself in front of us.

He and Edward stared at one another for a long moment before Jake offered his hand.

"Congratulations."

Edward looked at me as I stood dumbfounded, having no idea as to which direction this conversation may go.

Finally Edward placed his hand into Jake's. "Thank you... Jake." Edward's voice was clipped.

"I wish you guys only good things," Jake said looking back and forth from Edward to me. "Take care of her, man."

"I plan on it." Edward withdrew his hand, wrapping his arm around my waist as he whisked us off.

I glanced back at Jake, who was now wheeling himself toward the exit and my heart felt so heavy, until I saw Jessica approaching him and I saw his entire face light up.

I was glad that they had one another and just like Jake, I wished them both only good things.

"You're serious?" Edward asked Emmett as he stood holding a pool stick with the balls already racked on the table, ready to go.

"Damn straight, I'm happy for you guys on the engagement and the new kid and all, but tonight your lovely fiancee will taste defeat."

"Care to place a bet?" Edward asked.

"Cocky, cocky, little bro, but you better be careful." Emmett chuckled. "I've been watching Bella play and I think I've picked up a few things, like her game plan." He shot me a warning look, and I rolled my eyes.

And that is where men mess up - they never know when to shut up.

He was right, I did usually play with a game plan, but that night, my plan was to run the table. I just needed to figure out how to go first.

"Heads or tails?" Emmett asked pulling a coin from his pocket.

"Well, Emmett, since I am a lady, how about we do, 'Lady's first'?"

"Okay." He crossed his arms over his huge chest.

"Anyone else wanting to place a bet?" I looked around the room.

"Twenty on Bella," Seth said, but everyone else did too, as everyone started placing their money on the table.

"Are you gonna take all these bets?" I asked Emmett as he swallowed thickly.

"How much is that?"

"That would be, twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, one hundred." Rose looked to Alice, Jasper, Seth, and then Angela.

"Who's the fifth person betting?" Emmett looked at her confused as a small smile formed on her lips and she raised her own hand before placing her money on the table.

"Rosie!"

"Well," she simply stated with a shrug. "I wanna win too, Em."

"And don't forget my one hundred bucks," Edward chimed in with confidence.

"That's two hundred bucks..." Emmett quickly rubbed his hands together. "... in ole dad's pocket."

"Okay, whatever." I rolled my eyes again. "Has everyone placed their bets?"

"Hold up," I heard a male voice approaching and saw Carlisle coming around the corner with Esme and my parents on his heels. "I want in on this."

"At least dad has some faith in me," Emmett smirked toward Rose.

"Sorry, son, twenty on Bella." Carlisle looked at him apologetically.

"Me too," Dad stepped over and placed a twenty on the table. "Twenty on Bella." He winked at me and stepped back.

"Okay... okay, that's two-forty."

"Me too." Esme giggled, placing her money on the table. "Twenty on Bella."

"How about you?" Emmett looked toward Mama.

"Oh goodness no, I don't bet." She tightened her arms around Akira who yawned lying her head on her Nana Nay's shoulder.

"Okay, two-sixty," he confirmed. "Let's do this. Lady's first."

"Thank you," I said with a smirk of my own, pulling the stick back and breaking the balls, sinking four, two solids and two striped.

"Humm. I'll take stripes," I said, shooting the ten ball in. Then one by one every striped ball on the table. "Eight-ball, corner pocket, bank shot." I used my stick to tap the pocket as to which I was referring to.

"Damn, Em, you never even got a shot." Rose grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"There is no way that she can make that shot, Rosie, put your purse away."

The rules on the last shot was you cannot hit your opponent's ball or you lose your turn.

"Oh really?" I asked amused.

"Yes, really, look how close the four-ball is to the eight-ball. How do you plan on missing the four-ball?"

Daddy lightly chuckled as he leaned against the wall, placing his hands in his pockets.

He had shown me a long time ago how to ease up on the bank shot and miss any balls that might be in the way.

"Like this," I said, pulling my stick back and hitting the cue ball.

Silence fell upon the entire room as it rolled perfectly past the four ball hitting the eight-ball and ever-so-slowly it eased into the pocket.

Laughter and cheers stole away the silence as Rose starting counting money from her wallet and placing it in Emmett's hand to pay off his bets.

"Again?" Emmett looked at me.

"Nah," I said as I started shooting each solid ball in, just for fun. "Pool is my game, Em." I shrugged.

"It's the one thing that I have just always been good at."

"I can name a few other things." I felt the warmth of Edward's breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. "Let's go home."

I turned, gazing into his exceptional, bright green eyes. "Get our daughter."

Edward walked over, gathering a sleeping Akira from Mama's arms and we said our goodbyes and headed home.

It had been a perfect day filled with lots of wonderful surprises, one I will never forget any time soon.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Thank you all for reading and reviewing Southern Bella... I appreciate y'all more than you'll ever know *hugs* :)

I so badly wanted to title this chapter "A wagon, A ring and The one that I can't live without." But there wasn't room in the title box, so I edited until it fit.

Four more chapters and then Southern Bella will be completed. Thank you guys so much for making the ride (again) all that more pleasurable.

Oh and BTW - The wagon that Gran talked about in this story - my grandpa really did make one for my grandmother and she loved telling that story...

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	22. SpongeBob and Sandy

**.**

**Chapter 22 - SpongeBob and Sandy**

"Bella, will you please pick a color?" Mama held up two shades of pink fabric.

_Ugh._

We had been in the bridal boutique for over an hour and had accomplished nothing.

_Pink?_ Not my favorite color in the world.

"I don't know, Mama, I just ain't feelin' pink, it's so... girly." I replied, looking around the boutique. "This is Edward's wedding too, ya know?"

"Bella," Alice chimed in, "look at this."

Walking over, she handed me a bridal magazine.

"I love it," I muttered, showing it to Mama, Esme, Rose, Ang and then Jess.

"An outdoor fall wedding?" Rose asked with concern. "It's beautiful, but the weather has already cooled off."

With a sigh, I flipped through the pages.

"How about this?" I handed the magazine back to Alice.

"I love it. Instead of a fall wedding, a Christmas wedding, but instead of Christmas colors, it'll be a '_Winter Wonderland Wedding_'. All white with lots of crystal, and pastel colors."

"I like it." I mused as I tried to vision it in my head. "Instead of having the wedding in November, we'll change it to December."

"I have never been to a _Winter Wonderland Wedding_," Mama said in a doubtful voice when Alice handed her the magazine. "Oh, well now that's pretty."

"Lemme' see," Esme said as she, Jess and Ang butted heads to look.

"I can totally pull this off." Alice finally spoke as she came outta her train of thought. "And..." She briefly trailed off, walking away but quickly returning with a beautiful pale blue dress. "These would be perfect."

"Or." Mama held up another pink dress. "The color is pink-ice."

"Ice-blue and pink-ice." I added. "That'll be pretty, right?"

"It will be enchanting." Esme smiled. "Kind of like a fairy-tail wedding."

We spent the next hour sizing everyone while deciding who will go in blue and who will go in pink.

Then we picked out a stunning light pink dress for Mama while picking out a delicate pale blue for Esme.

I made Ang, my matron of honor, she would be in blue. Next Rose would be in pink, then Alice in blue and finally Jess in pink.

Instead of having the dresses all identical, the girls picked out different designs, only in the same shade of blue or pink.

"My turn." I breathed in a small voice. "And if possible, I want Akira and I to somewhat match."

"Oh, I saw the most-perfect dress for Akira." Alice was practically bouncing as she rushed to the rack.

"This." She held up a spaghetti strap shirred floor length dress with a silk shahs across the middle. "I'm thinking we could replace the white shahs with either a pink or blue one. And maybe add a white fur around her shoulders. What do ya think?"

"Sounds perfect," I whispered, placing my hand on my stomach.

"Bella?" Mama was at my side within seconds. "Are you okay?"

"The baby just moved." I informed them as tears crept into my eyes. "That's the first time I've felt him move."

Before I knew it, every hand was on tummy.

"You guys." I smiled. "He's still too tiny for anyone else to feel his movements."

"He?" Mama raised a brow.

"Edward's convinced that the baby is a boy. I don't know, I felt like it was a girl, but now I'm feeling that, maybe, he's right."

"Oh yes," Esme said placing her arm around my shoulder. "Those are the special movements that only the mother gets to enjoy."

"I remember the first time I felt Bella move," Mama said with shiny eyes of her own. "I'll never forget that."

"Okay, enough with the heavy, we gotta find the perfect gown."

Everyone paired off, Mama and Esme, Rose and Alice, Jess and Ang, as they scanned the racks bringing me dress after dress to try on.

One was just as beautiful as the next, but none felt right; none felt like _the one_.

I sat in a huge chair in the dressing room, flipping through a gown catalog when Ang peeked around the corner with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Bella, I love this dress so much, if you say no, I'm putting it on layaway while I wait for my own big day."

"Let's see it." I walked over as she and Jessica, together held it up.

"Oh my goodness, y'all," I said with excitement. "I love it!"

The dress was snow white, strapless with silk material across the top while laced material started flaring out from the waist down.

Tiny, sparkly diamonds where spread about the lace that shimmered pale blues and pinks while under bright lighting. It was a Cinderella type gown, only it was even more delightful than hers.

_Sorry Cinderella_.

When I tried it on, it not only looked perfect, but it fit perfectly. Measurements were unnecessary, the dress was designed just for me. And the best part was, the waistline was elastic, so if I gained any baby weight, it would more than likely still fit.

"Oh my God!" Alice's voice entered the dressing room area before she did. "Mom, Renee, Rose! We have a dress." She called out when the others soon came stumbling in for a peek.

Mama stood with her hand over her mouth, as she glared at me in awe.

"Well, what do ya think?"

"I think you were born to wear that dress," Esme said fighting her own tears. "And to marry my son." She added before hugging me.

"Y'all gonna make me cry and I'm already a hormonal mess."

"And to be the mother of my grandchildren." Esme further added as I looked around and there wasn't a dry eye left among us.

"Bella, do you have plans Christmas eve?" Esme asked, wrapping a soft fur wrap around my shoulders that would match the one Alice picked out for Akira.

"I was supposed to spend it with Edward, at your house. Why?"

"How about we have a Christmas eve wedding then we can have Christmas at my house later that evening?"

"That sounds wonderful." I hugged her. "Thank you, but are you sure it won't interfere with your plans?"

"Oh, no, Sweet Girl, plans can be changed. Nothing is more important than my son and my soon to be daughter's wedding day."

_**. . .**_

"Whataya' looking at?" A freshly showered Edward yawned as he joined me on the couch.

God, he smelled so alluring, it was no wonder that I craved him.

That was my biggest pregnancy craving thus far - _my man_.

"Nothing," I sighed before attempting to close my laptop, but he snatched it from my hands.

"Was you watching porn, naughty girl?" He chuckled. "You look awfully aroused."

"Women don't watch porn, Edward," I shot back, rolling my eyes. "We read it." I grinned at the book lying on the coffee table with the gray silk tie across the cover.

"This is beautiful," he said in a low voice as he looked at the webpage I had been on.

"It's called _'The Country Charm', _which is kinda ironic because _'Country Charm' _was the very name I had picked out for my shop before deciding on _'Bella's Flowers' _instead. I love the log siding and the wrap around porch. I can see us living in something like this one day."

"Do you want this home, Bella?"

"Not right now, maybe someday." I waved my hand. "This one bedroom apartment is gonna get a little cramped when the baby arrives."

"Let's do it." His smile was wide and his eyes were practically glowing.

"I know we can't afford it right now." I tried to reason.

"That's what loans are for, Love, and I've been saving money for a while now."

"I have nothing to contribute, a couple hundred."

"Bella, whatever is mine is yours." He took my hand into his. "I'll take care of us, you and Akira and our baby are my life, my family, don't think like that. You contribute plenty to this family. I say we start looking for a piece of property to buy and start building our home right away."

"Actually, I have a piece of land." I smiled. "I mean it's near my folks, a little ways down from their house, but it's mine. Daddy gave it to me when I turned eighteen."

"Well, then," he said, smiling, "you just contributed to the Cullen family plan."

"Cullen," I said with a wide-smile, holding up my left hand, gazing down at my ring. "Isabella Marie Cullen, has a nice sound to it, huh?"

"The most beautiful name I've ever heard." He enclosed the space between us, placing his hand on my cheek before kissing me slowly and tenderly.

I would have never dreamed in a million years that I could be that happy and that much in love with someone. But I was and my life seemed as if it was getting better and better.

"I hate to spoil this moment, but are you ready?" I asked.

"More than ever." He stood to his feet and held his hand out for me. "Let's go and have the doctor confirm that I'm right about our son."

_**. . .**_

The nurse squeezed the cold gel onto my tummy, causing me to shut my eyes tightly and inhale sharply.

"Sorry," she murmured, then quickly started moving the wand back and forth. "The baby is being shy."

"Come on, Son." Edward smiled toward my stomach and I couldn't fight the goofy grin that overtook my face.

He talked to our baby everyday, always touching my stomach and informing our baby of the wonderful future he had planned.

I loved that. I loved how happy and complete he, Akira and this baby made me feel.

"Okay, the baby is moving." She confirmed. "And are you sure that you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes!" Edward and I said in union, then laughed at how anxious we were.

"Oh, my, Bella, has your doctor been listening to the baby's heartbeat at each appointment?" The nurse asked and panic automatically arose.

_Hannah. _

"Yes, I mean, I have only had two appointments, but we heard the heartbeat, right?" I looked to Edward, who also stood concerned.

"I'll be right back," she said standing to her feet.

"Is something wrong with our baby?" I asked because her actions were reminding me of the nurse on duty the night I delivered Hannah.

"No," she replied, reaching over and turning up the volume on the machine. "Hear that?" She smiled and we nodded. "That's a good, strong, healthy heartbeat. I just need the doctor to confirm something before I speak with you about it."

She left the room and Edward and I both watched the monitor, trying to figure out what everything meant.

"Edward, I'm scared."

"No, baby, don't worry until we have something to worry about. Stay focused on that sound," he said with a weak smile. "That's our son's heartbeat, and like she said, it's healthy and strong." His smile now looked more believable.

"What if..." I trailed off as tears ran down the sides of my face.

"Bella, don't do this to yourself, he's gonna be okay."

"I can't lose another baby, Edward... not our baby."

"You won't." He pushed my hair from my forehead and kissed me. "Everything will be fine."

"Sorry," the nurse said as she reentered the room with the doctor.

They whispered among themselves and pointed to the monitor for a few moments before turning to face us.

At that point, I honestly didn't care what the sex of the baby was, I just wanted to hear them say that my precious baby was okay.

"Bella, I don't know how I missed it, but there are two babies."

"Twins?" Edward asked wide-eyed.

"Yes." The nurse smiled. "Would you like to know the sex of them?"

"Are they okay?"

"They look great." She confirmed and I flooded with relief.

It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of my shoulders when she said that our babies were okay. But then shock quickly replaced the fear in learning that there were two babies growing inside of me.

"Yes, please tell us the sex of the babies," Edward said, smiling down at me with a wink.

"This," she said using a pen to point, "is your son and this one here." She moved the pen to the other image, "Is your daughter. She is smaller, but she looks very healthy."

"Two babies," I whispered still in shock, biting down on my lip in an attempt to hold back the tears of joy.

"Two healthy babies," Edward added. "And it looks as if we both were right." He took my hand, lightly squeezing it.

My life had never felt more perfect than it did in that moment. There was nowhere in the world I would have rather been, or no one in the world I would have rather shared everything with.

Edward Cullen was the best damn thing that ever happened to me. No matter what our future held, I would never regret nor take for granted one single moment spent with him.

"Bella, with this news, I want to keep a closer eye on your progress," the doctor stated. "I don't want you to worry, with everything that happened before, but discovering that you're carrying twins, I just want to keep a closer eye on you."

I nodded as the nurse handed me a towel and Edward quickly snatched it, cleaning the gel from my stomach.

"Any questions?"

"None that I can think of at the moment, but I'm sure I'll have tons later."

"Here." He handed me a card. "If you have any questions at all, call me. My home number is on the back."

"Thank you," I replied handing his card to Edward before sitting up.

"One question. Shouldn't I be bigger, considering that there are two babies inside of me?"

"Your weight is fine." He shook his head. "The babies are fine. Your daughter is a tad small, but she is perfect, she may just be small, like you."

"Would you like pictures?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, please." I shot her smile and thanked the doctor again before he left.

"Here you are." She handed the ultrasound pictures to Edward while I fixed my clothes.

Once she left the room, I couldn't help but to smile as I watched my beautiful soon-to-be husband grinning down at the pictures in his hand.

"I already love them," he whispered. "My son will tag after me, while my daughter tags after her mama and big sister."

"Akira tags after you."

"Nah, she used to, until her new mama came into her life, now her life revolves around '_Belda_'."

"I can't wait to tell her that there are two babies."

"She is definitely gonna be excited."

"Thank you." He gently patted my tummy with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man on earth."

"Well, it's the least I can do, since I'm the happiest woman alive."

We left the doctor's office and went straight home to share our good news with our families, but we were greeted with even more good news. Rose had found out that she too, was pregnant. I was thrilled that she and I would carry our babies together and to know that my babies would have a cousin close to their age.

Akira was overwhelmed with joy when we told her that she was getting a little brother and a little sister.

She named them SpongeBob and Sandy.

She reused to leave my side, kinda like she was already trying to protect the babies.

Over the next couple of weeks, Edward and I applied for a loan and we were ecstatic when it was granted.

We started on our new home immediately. And in hardly no time at all, the contractors had the entire house framed.

Edward was working every night in the coal mines, coming home and straight over to our property where he helped a few hours on the house before coming home and crashing.

The house was coming along ahead of schedule and we both were beyond excited as we watched the progress each day.

Before I knew it, fall had drifted away and Old Man Winter blessed us with a huge snow storm that knocked the power out, forcing me to pack up Akira and myself, as we headed over to my parent's house.

Our wedding was only a few days away and to say that I was happy would have been a huge understatement. I had never been so happy in my entire life. I couldn't wait to marry Edward Cullen and to share my forever with him and our babies; all three of 'em.

As we spend the power outage with my parents, we helped them decorate their house for Christmas.

Akira loved helping with the tree, to spite the fact that the lights weren't on. And she especially loved sitting on Nana Nay's lap while she sang to her.

And let's just say that Papa Charlie went above and beyond the call of duty as a grandpa when he hooked the TV up on a generator just so Akira could watch SpongeBob.

I wanted Akira to be treated as if she was one of our own and my parents now adored Edward's daughter as much as I did and that was all I could really ask for.

My daughter was every bit as special as the new babies.

I was convinced that God himself blessed the broken road that led Edward to me and I believed that he placed Akira in my life for a reason too.

I had lost my daughter and she had lost her mother, we were a perfect fit.

Edward and I discussed baby names for our son and daughter often and it wasn't that we couldn't agree, it was the fact that there were so many beautiful names, it was hard to just choice two.

"Amber and Adam," I said and as soon as the names left my mouth, I shook my head. "Nah."

"Adam and Eve." Edward chuckled in a mocking tone.

"Be serious." I rolled my eyes. "This is hard. I wanna give the twins perfect names, but every name we come up with just don't seem fitting."

"We might have to wait until we see them face to face."

"You maybe right." I smiled to myself thinking of the day we would get to meet them.

No matter were my thoughts were, baby names floated around in the back of my mind at all times.

_Angela Renee._

_Jessica Angela._

_Esther. Eww no._

_Rebecca, Richard, Randy, Crystal, Leslie, Tina._

_Stephanie and Steven. _

_Nathan and Nancy._

_Jeri Sue... now that one sounds like a country gal; I like. _

_Shawntae and Sammy._

_Daniel and Denetta Grace._

_Gracie, Jolena, April, Heather, Anna, Janet, Karen, Alicia._

_Sherry and Shawn. _

_Issac and Isabella. I don't want her to have my first name; although I could call her Izzy._

_Maybe we'll just have to have a whole bunch of babies. _

"Edward, look." I stood at Mama's kitchen sink, gazing out the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He came from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his hands on the small baby bump.

"With all the snow on it, it almost looks finished."

Our house stood tall, as the outside was almost completed and we'd soon be starting on the inside.

"I can't wait to move in it..." He kissed my neck. "... with our family."

"We already have a huge family." I shook my head at how quickly everything had happened between us. "Wow! Three babies."

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" He asked.

"I was." I turned in his arms so I could face him. "But not anymore, I can't wait to be your wife."

"My beautiful, amazing wife, who I will adore for the rest of my life." He placed his lips on mine, and kissed me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied before deepening our kiss, which soon became very heated.

"I really wish the power company would get our electricity restored. I miss being with you." He panted, pulling me even closer as he placed his hand on my chest, rendering me breathless.

"You keep that up and we'll be fornicating in this very house, in my old bedroom." I winked.

"It's tempting," he said pulling away. "But I'm too close to having everything I want to chance Charlie Swan shooting me."

"Daddy would never shoot you now. You're the son he never had."

"That maybe so, but touching his daughter in his house before being married to her, could make him turn on me... quick."

I giggled placing a small kiss on his lips. "We'll not chance it." I turned back around in his arms, as we continued to gaze out the window at our new home while a light snow fell from the heavens.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Thank you, dear-wonderful readers. I was rendered once again smiling as I read through the reviews. You guys are awesome :)

Happy Valentine's Day Y'all, I hope it was a blast for you & I am sending you love on this "Love Day".

Also mistakes may be plenty, editing was a tad hard tonight, my head is killing me... so please forgive me slack.

The snow definitely seems fitting here - especially in my neck of the woods. The snow is always beautiful, but so help, I'm so ready for flip-flops and sunglasses,_ it ain't even funny_. - Lil' WV Slang

Baby names? I kinda already have them picked out, but I'd love to hear your suggestions!

I'm gonna do some recs, because I honestly don't rec enough. Some are older fics, but I still wanna rec them for those who might not have read them.

Last Tango in Forks By - AwesomeSauce76

Practice To Deceive By - Livie79

Shake It For Me By - StartTheFantasy

Southern Coal Fields - By StartTheFantasy

A Rough Start By - ItzMegan73

Washed Up By - xrxdanixrx

Take the Ice By - bellamarie117

The Bigger They Are By - LadyExcalibur2010

For the Summer By - camoozle

Tides of Fate - SparklingTwilight

Bella Swan: Kidnapper - Kambria Rain

The Red Line - WinndSinger

A World Without Sound - The Romanticidal Edwardian

Help Wanted - jaxon22

Foul Territory - rinabina

Unplanned Perfection - littlecat358

A Form of Escapism - flubbles

Premature Love - hotmama4jd

Nobody's Little Girl - HelloElla

Inside Man - ooza

First & Ten - Nolebucgrl

Words with Friends - Nolebucgrl

Expectations and Other Moving Pieces - chrometurtle

Beautiful Stranger - NJNYTwiGals

... and that is just a few of the wonderful fics I have read and/or currently reading. So many amazing stories out there, a lot of been removed for various reasons. My faves list seems to decline more then it increases due to removing fics...

Random Much Tonight? Gotta Love A Mind That Never Sleeps!

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	23. I do cherish you, I'm amazed by you

**.**

**Chapter 23 - I do cherish you - I'm amazed by you**_**  
**_

"Wow!" Alice pulled us into the church parking lot and stepped outside of the car, wide-eyed.

"My thoughts exactly," I said, opening the door and joining her. "Who done this?"

"Emmett and Jasper," she answered. "I was kind of worried that it'd look corny, but it doesn't at all, it looks amazing."

The ground was lightly covered in a fresh, crisp blanket of snow. Emmett and Jasper had covered every tree and every bush in clear lights; they were practically glowing.

"Come." Alice took my hand. "Shut your eyes."

Closing my eyes I allowed her to guide me inside as I felt light snowflakes kissing my face, engulfing all around me.

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Oh, Alice," I breathed. "You done all of this?"

"Well, I had plenty of help, Rose and Emmett helped a lot and, of course, Jasper. Mom and Dad along with Charlie and Renee came in from time to time and helped too." She paused as a huge smile tugged at her lips. " Edward helped a lot, along with Akira."

My heart was overjoyed that so many people went to so much trouble to make this day extra special.

The lights were dim and the walls lined in ice-blue and spotlighted birch trees with frost gelled white pars. Both ice-blue and ice-pink silk ribbons with huge bows dangled elegantly from every pew.

The spirit of the winter season was throughout the entire church as crystal icicles were spread about with small crystal snowflakes freely hanging from the chandeliers.

The entire church seemed to be lightly glowing with hidden sparkles spread about. It truly looked like something straight of the pages of a fairy tale storybook.

I was in complete awe as I made my way to the front of the church were a beautiful full wedding arch was covered in pure white roses. Every stem and leaf had been covered in spray-snow, but looked every bit as real as the snow that covered the ground.

In ways, it didn't seem real.

"Thank you," I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes.

Everything was so beautiful, it was truly overwhelming.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough, you guys have done such an amazing job."

"Hey, no tears." She smiled, briefly hugging me. "We're gonna be sisters, it was our honor to do this for you and Edward, we love you guys."

"I love you." I smiled before taking a deep breath. "Now let's find the bridal room, so you can work some of that magic on me."

"Right this way." She darted back down the aisle as I followed behind her.

"We got you a gift, well gifts," Alice said, looking toward a table where an ivory gift box sat, complete with blue ribbon. "But we have to wait until everyone is here before you can open them."

"Thank you, but y'all didn't have to do that."

"Yes we did, we wanted to." She started placing make-up along another table. "You'll understand once you open them." She winked, placing another bag on the table, pulling out hair supplies.

"Hey." Mama's voice entered the room, causing me to look toward the entrance.

She was absolutely gorgeous in her knee-length pink dress, with her reddish-brown curls piled neatly upon her head with a pink rose hair piece placed on the side.

"You look beautiful, Mama," I said, walking toward her.

"And you." I smiled at my sweet Gran as she entered behind Mama, wearing a cream-colored dress. Mama had pulled her hair up as well, placing a light-blue hair bow in her ash-colored locks.

"You look gorgeous, Gran." I kissed her cheek.

"Hello, hello, hello," Rose greeted as her, Esme and Akira joined the party, all three of them already in their dresses.

"Howdy everyone," Ang was next with Jessica right on her heels.

My two best friends looked absolutely stunning.

"Akira, you look like a princess," I said as I picked her up and hugged her tightly to me.

"That's what daddy said too." She giggled. "I love this dress."

"Okay." Alice walked over and snatched up the ivory box and handed it to me. "Bella needs to open her gifts before we start doing make-up, because I know there will be tears."

I pulled the ribbon loose and lifted the lid to find several smaller gifts inside, some wrapped in pink, some in blue, and two in white.

I placed each gift on the table and smiled. "This one says Akira." I handed her one of the gifts wrapped in white.

"I can't open it until you open your white one." She stated with a frown. "Daddy said so."

I picked up the white box. "This one?"

"Yep." She nodded with a perfect grin.

"Okay, let's open 'em together. Ready?" I asked, but before the words left my mouth, she was already tearing into the paper.

I opened mine to find a beautiful crystal necklace and matching earrings.

"There's a card." Rose pointed.

I opened it and read it out loud. "To my beautiful wife, Bella, my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children. I can't wait to start forever with you, love always, Edward. P.S. The sets are from a Mother-Daughter collection."

"Look, we match," Akira said with a giggle as she held up a smaller version of the set and there was no way I could have held back the fresh tears.

I couldn't wait to start my forever with my family. I already loved them more than words could ever say.

Tears continued to trickle down my cheeks when Alice helped with my necklace while Rose helped with Akira's.

_My beautiful, wonderful new sisters. I love them so much. _

"Now this one," Esme said handing me a small blue box then winking in Mama's direction.

I smiled as I glanced at the both of them when opening the box. Inside was a beautiful ice-blue diamond hair pendant.

"It was Edward's grandmother's, we - Renee and I - had the ice-blue diamonds added." She explained smiling at Mama. "It's your something blue."

"Thanks you guys." I hugged them both.

"Now this one." Gran hummed, handing me the small pink box.

I opened it and pulled out a beautiful pink-ice ring.

"Your grandpa gave me that ring on our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. It's your something borrowed, but one day, when the good Lord calls me home, it'll be yours."

"Thank you, Gran." I kissed her cheek again, placing the delicate ring on my right hand.

"Now this one." Alice chirped, handing me the final box, wrapped in light blue paper. "This is your something new from Rose, Angela, Jessica and myself."

I opened the box to find a stunning epiphany diamond princess cut tennis bracelet.

"Y'all shouldn't have spent this much."

"Oh hush now." Rose smiled. "We wanted to get you something special."

"Thank you." I hugged each of them as we all, with teary-eyes, embraced the perfect moment.

"Now, let's get you ready," Alice said, clearing her throat and eyeing the chair for me to sit.

_**. . .**_

"You look beautiful, Bells." Daddy choked, as he fought to hold back his tears.

"Thank you, Daddy. You look very handsome yourself." I straightened the ice-blue flower in the pocket of his tuxedo.

"Belda." Akira looked back at me with her brilliant green eyes full of fear. "I'm scared."

I knelt down in front of her and smiled. "There's absolutely nothing to be scared of, baby girl, Daddy is waiting for us right down there." I pointed toward Edward.

She turned to walk, but paused, looking back at me. "Will you come with me?"

"I'll be right behind you." I gave her another reassuring smile and with that, she made her way down the aisle, dropping pink and blue peddles along the way.

I took a deep breath, looking over at the table that sat by the entrance in the foyer. Beside of our guestbook, sat a silver-framed, eight by ten picture of me and Edward, and I couldn't help but to grin at the memory. It had been taken back in the summer at his parent's house while in a game of touch football. Edward had stopped to pose for his mama and I ran up behind him, jumping on his back and then reaching around, I placed a quick peck to his cheek, just as Esme snapped the photo.

It was most definitely one of my favorite pictures of us together, the happiness shining in our eyes spoke volumes. I was glad that Alice chose that one instead of one that most folks would consider more formal.

The crowd gave out their 'awws' for Akira, but it quickly turned to laughter, when Akira reached her destination and informed Edward that 'Belda' was coming too.

"You're shaking." Daddy looked over at me. "Are you still scared of falling in those heels?"

"Psst... what heels?" I slightly raised my dress to reveal my new snow-white, diamond-covered cowgirl boots.

"You won't do, Bells." He laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm now kinda scared of speaking in front of all these people."

"You'll do fine." He patted my arm when I looped it with his. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I nervously smiled.

"I love you, Bells." He quickly wiped at the corner of his eye. "You'll always be my little girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." I stretched to give him a quick peck to the cheek. "And yes, I will always be your little girl." I tightened my hold on his arm when he led us down the aisle.

My nerves were in overdrive until my eyes locked with soft green ones and the most perfect crooked grin I had ever laid my eyes upon.

My nerves then automatically calmed, for now I couldn't get to him fast enough.

Once we reached the front, daddy placed my hand into Edward's, briefly patting him on the back as he gave him an approving smile before taking his seat beside of Mama.

The preacher cleared his throat and smiled at both Edward and I. "We are gathered here today on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." As he spoke, it was as if the whole world had disappeared, leaving only Edward and I as we adoringly gazed into one another's eyes.

"Edward and Bella, have decided to write their own vows," he said, giving Edward the okay to start.

Nervously biting down on his bottom lip, Edward smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Bella, I'll never forget the first day I saw you." He smile brightened. "I'm so glad that I decided to turn my bike around and come back to your shop." He chuckle, shaking his head. "I didn't use to believe in love at first sight, but I do now, because I believe with all that I am, that I fell in love with you the very first time you looked into my eyes. I can't imagine a life without you in it, you're everything to me." Pausing, he held my hand over his heart as his eyes turned serious. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love and cherish you all the days of our lives. I promise to keep you close to me and always be faithful to you. I will laugh with you, in our happy times and I will hold you and cry with you, in our sad times. I will provide you with support and anything else that you may need. I will honor and respect you, always, _my Bella_. All of the days left in me, I vow to spend those days, loving only you."

Edward gracefully said his vows before gently placing a small, chaste kiss to my forehead.

He knew I loved it when he kissed me there.

I nervously, but calmly tried to ignore the huge crowd surrounding us as I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"Many people spend their lives looking for their soul-mate, luckily, some find 'em and sadly, some do not. But I was one of the lucky ones because God above surely blessed the broken road that led you to me, Edward Cullen - my soul-mate, my lover, my best friend. I love you with everything that I am - I love you. I believe with my whole heart that you and I were just meant to be. Everyday, I want you even more and everyday that I live, I will try my very best to make you the happiest man alive. I will faithfully honor, love and cherish you for the rest of our lives. I will always stand steadfast at your side, as your wife. I will support and help you in all that you do, regardless of what life throws at us. My beloved, Edward, you are everything to me. I will forever be grateful that you came into my life." I paused with a grin. "I too, am very glad that you turned your bike around came back to the shop... and told me it was your Mama's birthday." I ended my vows and thanked God above that I didn't mess up.

Edward and I lit our candles and handed 'em off to our mothers, who together, lit the unity candle and hugged each of us before taking their seats again.

The preacher said a prayer of blessing upon us before we exchanged rings and then he smiled.

"If no one has any objections." His eyes scanned the guests. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Edward wrapped one arm around my waist, smiling down at me, he pulled me closer, "Come here, Mrs. Cullen."

Never had there ever been more perfect words uttered.

Hearing his last name on the end of my name made my heart pound like thunder.

_I could not ask for more. _

With my head tilted to the side and Edward's head tilted in the opposite direction, he brought his face to mine as his lips quickly found mine.

The moment was blessed beyond measure, perfection at it's best as we stood lost in our kiss, while our wedding guests cheered and applauded.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you." I took his hand and we faced everyone.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

_**. . .**_

I changed outta my wedding gown and into my reception dress. The two dresses were almost identical , only the reception dress was shorter so that I could move around better... and needless to say, but the boots looked great with it.

Stepping into the reception hall, I was rendered breathless once again. Twinkling lights were all throughout the large room, white feathers with small pines set in silver mercury glass vessels upon every white-clothed table.

_When Alice is inspired - she is completely inspired and committed to pulling it off without a hitch._

The entire atmosphere was magical.

_Lady Antebellum's 'Baby it's cold outside' _echoed from the speakers.

"Hey, you." I felt Edward's warm breath against my shoulder before he placed a kiss thereof. "Are you ready to dance with your husband?"

We entered the dance floor just as _Mark Will's 'I do, cherish you' _began to play.

Blue, pink and white rays of light softly danced down over us as Edward pulled me close. I shut my eyes while resting my cheek against his chest - no safer place in the entire world than Edward's arms.

Just when I thought the moment couldn't get any better, I heard his sweet, raspy voice softly singing the lyrics in my ear.

_All I am, all I'll be_  
_Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need_  
_Is in your eyes, shining at me_  
_When you smile I can feel, all my passion unfolding_  
_Your hand brushes mine_  
_And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I,_

_I do, cherish you_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_you don't have to think twice_  
_I will, love you still_  
_From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to you_  
_If you're asking do I love you this much_  
_I do_

_In my world, before you_  
_I lived outside my emotions, didn't know where I was going_  
_'til that day, I found you_  
_how you opened my life to a new paradise_  
_In a world torn by change_  
_Still with all of my heart 'til my dying day_

___I do, cherish you_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_you don't have to think twice_  
_I will, love you still_  
_From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to you_  
_If you're asking do I love you this much_  
_I do_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_  
_I do, oh, I do_

When the song ended, Edward looked down at me grinning. "Just in case I forgot to tell you, that's my song to you, baby."

"You're not the only one who has a special request." I winked before nodding toward the DJ.

_Every time our eyes meet_  
_This feeling inside me_  
_Is almost more than I can take_  
_Baby when you touch me_  
_I can feel how much you love me_  
_And it just blows me away_  
_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_  
_I can hear your thoughts_  
_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_It just keeps getting better_  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
_With you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Every little thing that you do_  
_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_  
_The taste of your kiss_  
_The way you whisper in the dark_  
_Your hair all around me_  
_Baby you surround me_  
_You touch every place in my heart_  
_Oh it feels like the first time every time_  
_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_It just keeps getting better_  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
_With you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Every little thing that you do_  
_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_It just keeps getting better_  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
_With you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Every little thing that you do_  
_Oh, every little thing that you do_  
_Baby I'm amazed by you_

We kissed throughout the entire song, only stopping to catch our breath.

"Oh yeah, just in case I forgot to tell ya, that's my song to you because you never cease to amaze me and baby, you touch every place in my heart and beyond."

Edward, our babies, everything we shared was my forever and he did, in fact, touch every place in my heart.

"I love you so much," he said in a husky, low voice, placing small kisses along my jawline. "I can't wait to be alone with you." He placed, small open-mouth kisses to my neck, working his way to my ear. "This has been the best day of my life."

"Mine too." I placed both hands on either side of his face, pulling his lips back to mine.

No matter how close I was to this man, it was never close enough. "I love you too, Edward Cullen, with my entire heart."

Edward and I left the dance floor, taking our seats at the bride-groom table.

"May I have your attention, please." Emmett clinked his fork against his champagne glass. "As the best man, I have to give a toast to my wonderful brother and his new beautiful bride... the Pool Shark."

"Oh God," Edward whispered, taking my hand into his as he moved my chair closer to his.

"I really don't wanna take up too much time here. I just wanna say, congratulations to you both. May you have many long and happy years ahead of you, filled with lots of love." He raised his flute, "To the bride and groom."

Everyone started clinging their glasses, repeating '_To the bride and groom_'.

"That wasn't so bad." I laughed.

"Not at all." Edward kissed my neck. "Rose must have warned him."

"Oh, and might I add, never play my new sister-in-law in a game of pool." Emmett added with a snort as everyone stared blankly. "Because she'll kick your ass."

"I knew it was too good to be true." Edward chuckled, shaking his head.

Over the next couple of hours, our guests congratulated us, showering us with hugs, kisses and wishing us the best.

Finally when the crowd thinned out, Edward, Akira and I, along with his family headed back to the Cullen home where we celebrated our first Christmas together.

After a huge dinner, we all gathered in the family room, near the fireplace to exchange gifts.

I was standing by the huge bay window in the Cullen dinning room, watching it snow when Edward walked over and kissed my cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the snow." I smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I widened my smile.

"So you're gonna lie to me on our wedding night?"

"Really it's nothing..."I trailed off shaking my head.

"I can tell when something's wrong, Bella. Now tell me what's bothering you."

I sighed, placing my index finger gently against his chest, before pulling him closer to me. "I was thinking of Hannah."

"You miss her, it's Christmas." He frowned. "I'm sorry, baby."

"That's not it, I mean, yes I miss her, I always miss her. But I'm so terrified of giving birth to these babies... Edward, if I lose another child, I don't know if I can handle that. I don't know, I feel like as long as I'm pregnant, they'll be okay."

"They're gonna be okay. This kind of thinking will only drive you crazy." He kissed my forehead and tightened his arms around me. "Come back and join everyone, so we can get this evening over with and I can get you home."

And just like that, every bad feeling, every fear melted away.

That was the effect that Edward Cullen had on me, when the world was cold and I needed him, he was right by side, ready and willing to give me unconditional love.

_Would I ever be able to get enough of this wonderful man?_

* * *

_**A/N**_

Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, to all of my wonderful readers... Only two chapters left of Southern Bella and since the author's note is reserved for the final chapter, I wanted to go ahead and share the playlist in this chapter...

_**Southern Bella's Playlist :**_

1. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Aerosmith

2. She's Country - Jason Aldean

3. Don't You Wanna Stay - Jason Aldean & Kelly Clarkson

4. The One - Gary Allen

5. God Gave Me You - Blake Shelton

6. Not A Moment Too Soon - Tim McGraw

7. Dirt Road Anthem - Jason Aldean

8. Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum

9. It's Your Love - Tim McGraw

10. Places I've Never Been - Mark Wills

11. Remind Me - Brad Paisley & Carrie Underwood

12. Wanted You More - Lady Antebellum

13. Come Wake Me Up - Rascal Flatts

14. You Don't Her Like I Do - Brantley Gilbert

15. My Kinda Party - Jason Aldean

16. If You Loved Me - Tracy Lawrence

17. She's My Kinda Rain - Tim McGraw

18. Need You Now - Lady Antebellum

19. Unbelievable - Josh Gracin

20. Living Our Love Song - Jason Michael Carroll

21. Cowboy Take Me Away - Dixie Chicks

22. If The World Had A Front Porch - Tracy Lawrence

23. All Summer Long - Kid Rock

24. While You Sleep - Tracy Lawrence

25. Just to Hear You Say That You Love Me - Faith Hill & Tim McGraw's

26. I do Cherish You - Mark Wills

27 Amazed - Lonestar

28. I Could Not Ask For Me - Sarah Evans

29. From This Moment - Shania Twain

30. Tattoos On This Town - Jason Aldean

Until Next Time,

Minerva


	24. Blessed and Highly Favored

**.**

**Chapter 24 - Blessed and Highly Favored**_**  
**_

Usually the weather in the south was tolerable, however, that distinct winter, Ole' Man Winter unleashed his wrath, which came with several inches of snow.

The snow I didn't mind, but the few power outages, I loathed.

I felt trapped inside of a snow-globe that just seemed to never stop shaking. I couldn't wait for the weather to break and all things new to revive again.

During the month of January, I found myself weighing in at one hundred and twenty-five pounds upon entering the sixth month of my pregnancy.

The doctors reassured me with each visit that everything was fine and that my weight was only off by a couple of pounds, always reminding me that being active played a role in weight gain.

Now, of course, I couldn't help but to worry because that same doctor assured the same things when I was pregnant with Hannah. So after a long talk with Edward, we decided to find another doctor, the best of the best, even if that meant a two hour drive with each visit.

Dr. Mounts was said to be the best midwife in Southern West Virginia, she was worth the trip as far as Edward and I were concerned.

She monitored the babies carefully and kept a close eye on their progress. The best part of it all was being able to watch the babies on a monitor with each visit.

As to whether I gained weight or not, I ate like a pig to make sure the babies were growing strong and healthy, drinking milk and water religiously and willingly obeying every order Dr. Mounts gave.

"You don't gain weight because you're too active." Edward's voice echoed into the kitchen to where I was standing on a chair to be able to reach the top of the refrigerator . "Come in here and be lazy, watch football with me."

"This place is a pigpen."

"No this place is spotless. All you do is clean." He stepped closer into the kitchen. "I can see your ass in those shorts."

Pulling at the hem, I tugged on the old basketball shorts that I used to wear for practice when I was in high school.

"Well, don't look."

Chuckling, Edward stepped behind me. "Don't look?" He slid his hand under the cotton fabric, giving my backside a firm pinch. "I like the view."

"Ha! Ha!" I rolled my eyes and continued pulling things from the top of the fridge, tossing them into the trash. "Technically, I'm not cleaning. I'm clearing out junk that we won't be taking to the new house."

Edward casually leaned against the kitchen sink, chowing down on an apple, watching as I continued the task at hand.

"Edward!"

"What?" He was by my side within seconds with a look of panic on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said with a huge smile as I placed his hands on my stomach. "Feel. They're moving at the same time."

"I feel them." He grinned as he glided his hands along the sides of my tummy.

"They're getting bigger and I think they're waking one another up. When one moves, the other one starts moving too."

"Come be lazy with me." He kissed the baby bump. "Cuddle with me."

How could I resist when he made a sad puppy dog- face?

I gave in, spending that entire Sunday evening watching football and being lazy with Edward on the couch.

It was definitely worth it, considering that we shared many make-out sessions during the commercial breaks.

When February rolled around, Edward had a single rose sent to me on the first, then two rose on the second and so on into the day that Valentine's day approached, he then had fourteen roses delivered to me. There was twelve red and two white with the sweetest card explaining that the two extra white roses that went over the dozen stood for our son and daughter.

"Are you gonna give me gifts throughout the entire day?" I asked, eyeing Edward from the bedroom door as he stood with a gift bag and several balloons with the goofiest grin on his face.

"That's the plan." He placed a chaste kiss to my lips, handing me the bag.

Inside was a teddy bear holding two smaller ones and a red velvet gift box with an open heart necklace inside.

"Edward, I told you already, I'll be your sweetheart, you've won me. Enough with the gifts."

"But I have one more." He sat on the bed, pulling me closer until I was standing between his legs.

"I think this one will be my fave." I giggled, kissing him hard, allowing the towel that was wrapped around my body to fall completely open.

Deepening our kiss, he groaned deep in his throat before pulling his lips away.

"We can't," he said in a frustrated tone, rendered be breathless. "Believe me, I want to, but dad made the reservations and said we must be there at six sharp."

"So, this is like a group date?"

"Yes, now please get some clothes on."

"I'm wearing a towel." I shrugged in an effort to cover myself.

"But you're naked underneath it."

"I'm naked under my clothes too."

"Bella, if you don't put on some clothes, we'll miss our reservations." He raised a brow. "Trust me."

"Okay." I dropped the towel completely with intentions of walking to the closet, but before I could make it, his hands were pulling me back.

"I'm gonna let you explain to my parents why we're gonna be late." He lowered us onto the bed and placed his lips on mine.

_**. . .**_

Remember the issues of not being able to gain weight? Long gone. By the time March rolled away, I felt like a huge, fat blimp.

My weight went from one-twenty-five to one-forty-six, over night it seemed.

The twins were doing great, our daughter's weight gain had landed her the same as her brother's and both babies moved all the time.

As we were nearing the time for the babies to be born, the gang and I knew it was time to start planning a baby shower.

"Please, Alice, Rose, pick a restaurant already, I'm starving." I pleaded with my two sister-in-laws that stood in the middle of the shopping mall arguing over were we would be eating.

"You pick, Bella." Alice shot Rose a long glare before smiling at me.

"Uh no!" I stated sternly. "The last time y'all had me to settle something between the two of you, Rose went two days without speaking to me."

"Do any of you answer your cellphones?" Esme approached us carrying countless shopping bags.

We had all been planning this shopping trip for weeks, choosing the huge mall that was in the same town as to where my doctor appointment was.

"I've been ringing all three of your phones."

"Sorry." We murmured in union, as we each scrolled through our missed calls.

I noticed several calls from my Mama and a few from Gran.

Instead of checking my messages, I instantly dialed Mama, only to be forwarded to her voice-mail.

Leaving her a quick message, I felt something was wrong.

Esme, Rose, Alice and I had left before daylight that morning to make the two hour drive for a fun-filled day of shopping for the baby shower after seeing the doctor.

I didn't get to see Edward, for he didn't get off from work until around seven or eight in the morning, but it was almost noon and I knew he should have been home by that time.

I dialed our home phone, but no answer.

_Maybe he's over at the property working on the house_. I thought.

Esme's face went blank as she walked off. "Excuse me."

Alice, Rose and I stared at one another, wondering what in the world was going on.

After a few moments, Esme returned and I knew by the look in her eyes, something was most definitely wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked as the three of us stared in Esme's direction.

My legs felt like jelly as my mind was reeling.

"What's going on, Esme?" I asked as tears automatically sprang into my own eyes.

"Bella, please try to stay calm." She handed her bags off to Rose and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I need you to stay calm."

"You're scaring the hell outta me. Please, Esme, just tell me."

"Sweetie, there has been an accident at the mines."

And just like my world stopped spinning.

"Oh God!" I cried. "Edward!"

It felt like someone had knocked the wind from my body. A million images starting playing in my head as it became harder and harder for my to breathe.

"Bella, please," she calmly said before pulling me into a hug. "Listen to me, Edward is fine. He's out..." she trailed off.

"But?"

"Charlie is still inside."

"My daddy is trapped in the mines?"

"When they were in the middle of a shift-change, there was an explosion. Edward and Eric both had already came outside. Carlisle said that Edward is fine, a little shaken up, but other than that, he's fine."

"But my daddy... Oh my God, we need to go!"

_God, please, let my daddy be okay._

We collected our shopping bags and headed toward the car. Alice drove like a maniac all the way home, but I seriously didn't mind; she couldn't have gotten me back home any quicker.

When she pulled onto the dirt road that led to the coal mines, traffic was backed up as far as the eye could see.

We walked for twenty minutes or longer before we saw Jess and Ang coming off the mountain on Jessica's four-wheeler.

"Bella!" Ang shouted, jumping off of the ATV before Jessica could bring it to a full stop. She ran toward me, wasting no time in wrapping her arms around me.

"My dad?" I asked, desperate to hear her say he was okay, but she only shook her head as fresh tears fell from her big brown eyes.

"I can't lose my dad, Ang." I sobbed on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay, Bells. Charlie's a smart man, if anyone can survive this, he can."

"Where's Edward?"

"He has had me and Jess strolling back and forth, keepin' an eye out for you. C'mon."

I explained everything to Alice, Rose and Esme and then climbed onto the four-wheeler with my two best friends as we rode to the top of the mountain.

"Mama!" Akira called out as she sprang from Jacob's lap and ran to me.

"Hey, baby girl." I peppered her face with kisses. "Where is your daddy?"

Akira frowned and pointed. "Daddy is sad."

"I know." I patted her back as I made my way toward Edward.

When he turned around and I saw for myself that he was unharmed and really was okay, fresh tears streamed down my face. All I could do was thank God in my mind and stare at my sweet husband's face.

It was only a few seconds when I had thought I might have lost him, but those few seconds were enough to render me as helpless as I had ever felt.

Having to give my husband up would have been the darkest of hells I could have ever lived through.

Edward's eyes were filled with despair as he approached me. When he was close enough to touch, he stopped, only staring into my eyes as both of us cried.

"Come here, baby," he said in a low, raspy voice.

With Akira in my arms, I stepped into his, and he hugged us close as we took in the harsh reality that surrounded us.

"No word on my dad?" I asked and he shook his head with a sigh.

"What if they don't find him? What if he doesn't get out alive, Edward?"

He kissed my forehead, pulling me back into his arms. "Stay positive, Bells."

_Bells_... a name that most of my family and friends called me. But it was my daddy that started calling me that when I was a little girl.

_**. . .**_

_"Bells!" Daddy yelled, running to me, "Are you okay?" He fell to his knees, picking me up off the ground._

_"Daddy, I'm fine." I stood and fell back down._

_"No you're not fine, you can't stand on that foot. Let me check it and see if it's broken?" Daddy removed my shoe to examine my ankle. _

_"Ouch!" I yelled, then broke out into a fit of laughter. "It's just a little sore, Daddy."_

_"Bells, will you be serious? Stand up and see if you can walk on it, it doesn't look broken."_

_I hopped on my good foot, before putting my injured foot to the ground. After a few more steps, I was __walking with only a small limp._

_"See, I'm fine." I smiled._

_"You're too tough for your own good." Daddy chuckled, taking his hat off and wiping the sweat from his forehead, using the back of his arm._

_"Let's try it again." He picked up the pink bike and helped me back onto the seat. _

_**. . .**_

"Can you tell us anything!" I heard Mama's voice and pulled myself from Edward's embrace, handing him our daughter.

"Mrs. Swan, we'll give you answers as soon as we get them, please calm down." The owner of the coal mines told Mama.

"She's worried." I shot the man a hard look.

"My husband is trapped in those damned mines and this man wants me to calm down!"

"I know," I whispered as I hugged Mama tight, allowing her to freely sob.

"I can't lose Charlie, Bella, I can't." Mama's entire body was trembling as Edward and I both now tried to calm her.

We stood on Spark's Mining's mountain and we waited... and waited, and waited.

It felt helpless and with each passing minute, hopeless.

Around eight p.m that evening, Angela and Eric decided to go home and Ang offered to take Akira with her. Akira being the sweet angel that she was, went without a fight. It was kinda like she knew something big was happening.

Our hearts were heavy and our bodies were growing more and more tired with each passing hour.

My eyes scanned the large crowd that surrounded us and as broken as my heart was, I realized this wasn't only happening to us, someone else's son, father, brother or husband was trapped inside of that black hole with my daddy.

_Edward could have been... _I dismissed that very thought.

"We have names!" A voice pulled me from my thoughts around midnight.

Edward, Mama and I reunited in a group hug as dead silence erupted among the crowd. You could only hear the faintly-whispered prayers from a few along with their light sobs.

"Every man is out." He stated, clearing his throat. "Most are okay, however, we lost a few of our men. The names I'm about to give you are the men that are being taken to the hospital now."

Mama was frozen as she stared straight ahead, watching the man with the clip board in his hand. Her desperate eyes were now filling with so much hope.

_God, please let my daddy's name be on that list. I don't want anyone to lose a loved one, but I __need my daddy - my mama needs him too - please, please, let his name be on that list_.

I tightly closed my eyes as fresh tears begged for release in having someone to confirm that some men had lost their lives. I didn't want anyone to lose their lives.

One by one, he called out names loud and clear as families around us cried out in relief.

"Please, please, say Charlie Swan," I whispered in a low voice as Edward put his arm around me, pulling me to his side.

"Charlie Swan," he finally said and I leaped into Edward's arms as Mama hugged us both.

We all three cried a mixture of both tears of joy and tears of grief for those lost.

As we were about to leave and head to the hospital, I noticed Mike Newton's mama crying and I realized that Mike's name wasn't called out.

Mike had just recently married and he too had a baby on the way. To spite how Mike had treated my friend in the past, I didn't hate him and I definitely didn't want him hurt.

My heart ached, but that failed in comparison to the uttered heartache I felt when I heard a voice desperately ask, "please, check the list again."

I looked over my shoulder to see Sue and Jake standing next to the man that had read off the names.

"Mama," I said using my eyes to point.

"Oh no," she said with a panicked voice. "Billy." She placed her hand over her mouth as tears spilled from her light-blue eyes and she off to comfort Sue.

The explosion had happened during shift change. A few of the miners had already went outside, Eric and Edward among them. My dad and Billy were still inside speaking with the first shift electricians. Mike had just entered the mines and was killed upon arrival.

When dad and Billy found themselves trapped near the facing, the smoke got to be too much, so when my dad passed out, Billy placed his own mine rescuer over dad's face when unable to find dad's - saving his life.

We lost Billy Black, Mike Newton and Harry Clearwater in that explosion, but I'll never forget the selfless act that Billy done that resulted in me getting to keep my daddy.

_I'll eternally be grateful to you Billy - Fly high, my dear friend._

**_. . ._**

It was spring once again in our little Southern town, Edward and I had just moved into our new home and had invited both of our families over for Sunday dinner.

I had felt sick and my back had been hurting the entire weekend, but I pushed myself for this dinner because it meant a lot to both Edward and I to have our families together in our new home.

"Bella, you go rest, Rose and I will clean up in here."

I stood somewhere between listening to Alice and realizing my legs were becoming further soaked with each word she said.

"Alice!"

She spun around and gazed at the puddle I was standing in.

"Oh. My. God!" She finally spoke. "Uh." She threw a towel onto the puddle. "Err." She scratched her head. "You're clearly ready to have the twins... EDWARD!"

Within only a few seconds everyone was in the kitchen, staring at me.

"Oh God!" I grabbed my stomach, squinting my eyes as pains shot from my back all the way to my lower abdomen.

"She's in labor." Alice frantically informed.

Everyone jumped in, making a huge fuzz, when Rose looked toward Emmett. "Get the book!"

"Get the book?" He mumbled as he left the room, returning within seconds, holding a Holy Bible.

"Here." He handed me the bible.

"What's this?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Rose said get the book."

"I think she meant the book on pregnancy!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella, how close are your pains?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know..." I shut my eyes as another pain hit. "Close!"

_**. . . **_

"Push, baby." Edward held my hand as I tightly squeezed both his hand and my eyes shut, pushing with all of my might.

"You're doing good, Bells." He kissed my forehead as I tried to catch my breath.

I had been trying to push the twins out for well over an hour - forever it seemed - with no luck.

"You look so silly," I snapped at Mama as she and Ang stood on the other side of me breathing as if they were the ones lying there trying to push out, not one, but two babies.

"Okay, Bella." Dr. Mounts smiled. "Can you give me the biggest push that you possibly can?"

I looked to Edward, who nodded, so I nodded. Biting hard down on my lip, I pushed as hard as I could when I heard the sweetest sound in the whole entire world erupt throughout the delivery room.

My son, Charles Edward aka Little Charlie's cries were so strong and so loud, but music to my ears.

_He's okay._

But he was more than okay, he was strong and healthy, weighing in at four pounds and seven ounces, he was perfect.

The nurses held him up for us to have a peek. Tears streamed down Edward's cheeks as he adored our son from the distance, not once letting go of my hand.

"My son," he whispered and I felt so much joy in knowing that I had given him the son that he had always wanted.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to need you to give me another big push. Can you do it?"

I tried to raise up but my body fell back onto the bed.

"I can't. I'm too tired."

My body was already exhausted, I had never felt so worn out in my entire life.

"Bella, you have to push your daughter out." Mama's voice was stern... and sounded like nails on a chalkboard to my ears.

"I can't..." I trailed off, to weak to even cry at that point.

"Baby, you have to do this," Edward whispered into my ear, pushing my hair back with a cool cloth.

"Maybe I can nap for a bit and try later." I tried to reason with him.

"You have do this now, Little Charlie needs his sister." Edward smiled down at me.

"Okay, but if she don't come out on this push, Dr. Mounts can just go in and get her." I replied, raising my body back up as Edward helped me.

"Great, now on three." The doctor took her position. "One... two... three - push!"

I gave another big push and I could feel my daughter coming down but not out.

Falling back onto the bed, panting for breath, Edward took an ice-cube across my lips and I desperately darted my tongue out, greedily trying to suck on the cold, wet cube.

My mouth felt as dry as cotton and my body ached beyond exhaustion; it felt so heavy.

Ang handed Edward another wet cloth as he switched the now warm one with the cool one.

"That feels good," I said in a weak voice, swallowing hard.

"Okay, Bella, on three again... one... two... three!" Dr. Mounts ordered, but I just laid there staring blankly.

The room first started spinning as Mama, Ang and Edward's faces blurred together as they spun around me. Then everything went black as I felt first heat than coolness over my entire body.

_**. . .**_

I could hear voices, I could even identify each of them, I knew that I was surrounded by loved ones. But I just couldn't will my eyes open for the life of me.

"Edward, switch with me," Alice said in a soft voice. "I want to hold my nephew."

"When is she gonna wake up?" I heard Mama's voice ask then Carlisle start explaining to her that I had passed out from exhaustion during delivery.

It was good to know that I wasn't dead, because I honestly felt like I had been ran over by an eighteen-wheeler.

My stomach was so sore and my entire body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

I laid, listening to my entire family talk among themselves, their laughter and voices was beyond comforting, but there was no sweeter sound than what I heard next - a cry from one of the babies and my eyes popped open then.

Everything was blurry at first but my vision quickly returned as I took in all the wide-eyes and curious faces around me.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Edward said in a low voice as he tried to coo the cries coming from the pink blanket he was holding.

"My babies?"

"They're fine." Edward walked over and tilted the pink blanket down and there she was, beautiful and perfect.

Her blondish-brown hair was perfectly high-lighted with copper-like highlights just like Edward and Akira's. Her tiny head was as round as an apple and her features, again, just like Edward and Akira.

"Gracie," I said as tears pulled in my eyes. "She's okay?"

"She was delivered exactly one hour after Little Charlie, by cesarean, but she is as healthy as he is."

Alice walked over with the blue blanket revealing to me a baby boy that looked like the spitting image of me and Charlie Swan.

His coal black hair was thick and curled on the ends just a tad, and his big brown - almost black - eyes were opened wide, as he tried to cram his little fist into his mouth.

"He's hungry," I said trying to sit up, but my body refused to move.

"Take it easy, Bella." Carlisle moved closer. "You're not ready to sit up."

"But I wanna hold my babies," I said as tears leaked down my cheeks.

Edward looked down at me with sympathetic eyes before he collected Little Charlie from Alice.

Then he sat down on the side of the bed, placing the twins side by side across my already stretched out arm.

Once the babies were side by side, Gracie stopped crying as they wiggled around with feather-soft grunts and coos.

"Thank you," I whispered to my wonderful husband and was rewarded with my favorite crooked grin in the whole entire world.

As the evening passed on, I was feeling more like myself as I was able to slightly sit up, with the help of my bed. We chatted with our family and friends as they each passed Charlie and Gracie around, taking turns holding them.

Charles Anthony Cullen was born at one o'clock p.m, on April the twentieth. He weighed in at four pounds and seven ounces and his little sister, Emma Grace Cullen aka Gracie was born one hour later, weighing in at four pounds and five ounces.

They were absolutely the two cutest babies I had ever seen. I loved them more than my own life, I was humbly and forever grateful that God himself chose to let me be their mama.

Edward and I had picked the twin's names one week -the very night we moved into our new home - before I gave birth to them.

Gracie was named after her sister - my sleeping angel - Hannah Grace and Little Charlie was named after my daddy and Edward.

I looked around the room at all the beautiful people there to share that unforgettable moment with us.

I was soaring. Blessed beyond measure and not taking one single second for granted.

Rose sat on Emmett's lap as his hands rested on her baby bump and she looked at him so adoringly. The doctors had confirmed just weeks prior that Em and Rose was having a son and the two of them couldn't have been any happier.

Jasper and Alice stood along the wall, tired but still only having eyes for one another. It was as if they had secret stares that only the two of them knew. Watching them together was like watching a story book romance, they adored one another.

Esme held Gracie while Mama held Little Charlie and they talked among one another on what nights they would keep the babies.

_Yeah, good luck with that one, Ladies. _

I then looked to my best friend, Angela, who sat in a seat across from Gran in deep conversation, sharing warm smiles.

Gran had always liked Ang. When we were younger she would host sleepovers and such for us and it was some of the best childhood memories I will cherish always.

As my eyes scanned each face, I saw daddy flash Mama a wink as she cuddled Little Charlie to her chest. He and Carlisle were discussing daddy's retirement and no sweeter words could have been spoken.

_Now to get Edward outta those mines._

When daddy caught me staring, a warm smile tugged at his lips as he mouthed, "_I love you._"

_I love you too, ole man, more than you'll ever know._ I returned his smile.

I almost lost that precious man not that long ago and the thoughts of that was enough to drive any person insane. So I chose not to dwell on that, but to only be grateful to the man upstairs and Billy Black.

And I promised Billy that I would look after Jake and Sue, even if from the distance, I would look out for them.

Jake came into the flower shop and shared a dream that he had with me not long after the explosion and I couldn't help but to smile in the beautiful picture he had painted inside of my head.

_"He's in heaven, Bells." Jake smiled. "My dad is in heaven and I saw him holding Hannah."_

Jessica ended up leaving Jake not long after he lost his dad, but he seemed okay with it, for his focus was solely on learning to walk again.

Although doctors had told him it would never happen, Jake proved them all wrong, he not only gained back feeling in his legs, he was in therapy learning to walk again.

I didn't feel sorry for Jake, instead I smiled, because I knew once he was walking on his own, he'd be back out, chasing after dreams or stars, whatever it was that made Ole Run About run. He'd be okay.

My heart was filled with joy, my cup runneth over as the good book says, I could not ask for more.

I think somewhere up there in heaven, there is a little angel by the name of Hannah and she's always smiling down on me, always looking out for me, her mama.

_I love you Hannah, take care of your grandpa Billy and watch over us all, my sleeping angel. _

"Edward," I whispered as he turned to face me. "Hand me my daughter."

Edward walked over to Esme, but I shook my head and pointed to the corner of the room where Akira laid curled up in a chair, sleeping soundly.

He then walked over and picked her up, bringing over to my bed.

I held out my arms as he helped tuck her into my side when her bright-green eyes popped open.

"Mama." She smiled up at me.

"Did you meet your brother and sister?"

"I did." Her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled. "I helped daddy feed Gracie."

"I knew you'd make a great big sis." I kissed the top of her head.

"Mama?" She looked up with questioning eyes. "Will I still be your baby too?"

I hugged her to me. "Oh, my sweet Akira, don't you know that a special angel sent you to me. You'll always be my baby and I'll always be your mama."

**The End...**

* * *

**A/N**

This is The End, however, I will be posting the epilogue plus an EPOV. I wrote them in one chapter, so make sure you read the headers.

Thank You! From the bottom of my Southern heart - thank you **ALL **for following Southern Bella and leaving so many cherished and wonderful reviews. You guys have made this an amazing experience for me and I appreciate y'all beyond words... xo

As most of you know, this is Southern Bella's third (and final) time being posted. So I have a few names to get out there. Some helped on the first posting, some on the second and a few on the third - So Thank you to Karencullen2007 , StartTheFantacy, loopylou992, TeamAllTwilight on fanfiction aka Kasi, Lisa Dawn Fanfiction, Lamiabellaragazza Cullen, Sunflower Fanfiction, Sara Dickinson-Pattinson, Marilia Menezes, MyWorldIsBlue, Lolo Eighty-Four, Sunflower-Fran ThirtysevenFiftynine, C-Mo (my pdfgoddess) and every member of the RRoT, my dear friends thereof, you'll never know what you ladies mean to me!

A Big Thank you to all of my local family and friends that has followed Southern Bella, you guys are just as amazing and appreciated as the readers and reviewers here on ffn and fictionpad. I treasure you each and every one!

Southern Bella waves to the readers, "Y'all come back now, ya hear."

Until Next Time,

Minerva

_xoxo_


	25. The Epilogue

**.**

**Chapter 25 - Epilogue**

_**Edward's POV**_

"My God, my family has moved to No Man's Land." I mumbled to myself as I drove my motorcycle along the curvy roads of the Appalachian mountains.

_Talk about back-in-the-boondocks - it don't get any more country than this._

_Dirt road anthem. This must've been where Jason Aldean came for inspiration. _

I just knew some guy wearing bib-overalls with one tooth and a straw hat, plunking a banjo was gonna jump out any minute. Or perhaps some toothless woman, barefoot and pregnant, would start squealing like a pig.

I smiled at the hillbilly jokes swimming in my head, wondering what it was about this one-horse town that had my family in constant praise so much so that they packed up their entire lives in Ohio, moving here and never looking back.

Trees, trees, and more trees. I had never seen so many trees in my life, but I had to admit it was beautiful.

Slowing the bike because of a huge monstrous curve, I saw a girly shop of some sort. As I slowly approached, I read the big, bright yellow lettering across the window.

_Bella's Flowers._

... and that's when things forever changed.

Standing in the parking lot, beside of her jeep, she was average height and had more curves than the highway that I was traveling.

Her body was more than curvaceous - it was damn-near perfect.

_Hillbilly heaven. _

She wore a flannel shirt that was tied in a knot right underneath her full - most definitely more than a hand-full - breasts, revealing her slim waist quite nicely. And baby had her blue jeans on - so help me, god - she was definitely rockin' those holey jeans in a way I had never seen.

_Bet she can make a grown man weep_.

I think I did weep when I saw that she had on snakeskin cowgirl boots instead of fancy high heels like I was used to seeing women wear.

She pulled her hair from some kind of beret, shaking her head as long, thick dark-brown locks cascaded down and around her shoulders, then spilling down onto her slender back.

As she turned around to walk inside, giving me the grand view of her sweet backside, I almost lost control of my bike.

The sway of her hips - I'm pretty sure I was weeping now - utterly exceptional.

_That's no backwoods hillbilly - that's a goddess._

"A goddess that I've got to meet," I said out loud to absolutely no one as I whipped the bike around and headed back to Bella's Flowers.

At first, I thought I had lost my mind, but I pushed harder on the throttle as images of the country vixen played in my head.

I had never made such an attempt just to meet some random chic.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I pulled the bike into the parking lot of the flower shop, trying to talk myself into leaving, I felt a tad foolish, more along the lines of insane. But I swear to God that I just couldn't will myself away.

I was on a mission - _Drawn!_

Taking a long, deep breath, I opened the door as bells rang in unison, but no one was there.

"I'll be right there," I heard a sweet, soft voice call out.

Definitely an accent, but not like the accents that were used in hillbilly jokes, more of a cute accent, Daisy Duke-like.

_Hey y'all. _

"Hello." The sweet voice caught me off guard from behind.

I quickly turned to greet and that's when I was met with the warmest brown eyes I had ever had the pleasure of looking into.

"Hello." I barely got it out because my voice had dropped to almost a weak whisper.

My heart felt like it was gonna thump right out of my chest.

"Do you need..." her voice trailed off as she stared intensively into my eyes as if she was peering into my soul.

I think I was having the same effect on her as she was me - I sure hoped so anyway.

"I need flowers." I lied like a hound in an attempted to save her from her own lack of speech.

"I-I have flowers." She stumbled over her words, wide-eyed, and so damn beautiful.

Her eyes were such a dark-brown, they almost looked black, so sexy; too sexy.

"Yes I see." I looked around and then shot her my best grin.

I watched her chest as it heaved up and down - she was definitely as nervous as me - her exquisite cleavage was calling out for me to touch it, but I held off outta fear of being smacked.

_Fear of spending the night in some county jail-cell, where a dude named Bubba would claim me for his bitch._

Naughty thoughts of having my way with her on the checkout counter began to play in my mind, but again, I held off.

"I mean, I have flowers... here," she said before swallowing hard. "What kind of flowers would you like, sir?"

Oh sweet thing was definitely feeling it too..._whoa, wait - what did she call me?_

Sir? Really? Surely, I didn't look that old - I wasn't old.

"Sir?" I playfully asked, cocking a brow. "Do I look that old?"

"No. Not at all." She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "You look good." She blushed. "I mean you look young." She quickly added, but her flush was still as lucid as before and so very alluring.

Images of my lips on hers plagued my head. I had never wanted to taste someone's lips as badly as I wanted to taste this sweet girl's kisses.

I saw how nervous I was making her and couldn't fight the small smile tugging at my lips.

Y_ou have no idea, baby... no idea whatsoever._

"Let's start over," I offered, still smiling. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and you're Bella."

She looked up at me like a doe caught in headlights as her delicate little face scrunched in confusion, then it dawned on me that she was wondering how some random stranger knew her name.

_Yes, my name is Edward Cullen and I'll be your personal stalker as of today... or anything else you want me to be. _

"It was on the sign." I shrugged, using my eyes to point out the letters written on the window.

"Yes, I'm Bella." She held out her tiny hand and I happily took it - willing to touch her anywhere she would allow.

"Bella Swan," she added with a smile that left me hopelessly and helplessly breathless.

She had one of the most phenomenal smiles I had ever seen and just so ya know - all of her pearly whites.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella Swan," I said, holding onto her soft warm hand a little longer than I should.

When she slowly removed her hand from mine, I missed her touch that quickly. I was already craving the girl's touch. Had I not been worried about coming off like some sort of weirdo or creepy stalker, I would have asked her to please touch me again.

Little, innocent Bella really had no idea how crazy-sexy she was or the effect that she was having on me.

She already had me eating out of the palm of her hand and had no idea.

I was never really one that believed in love at first sight, but I was already entertaining thoughts of her in a wedding dress.

_I'm losing my mind. Again, what the hell is wrong with me?_

I started developing a plan in my head that very moment, on making her mine... and that's exactly what I did - I made her mine.

It wasn't a straight-up storybook romance in the beginning. But only because of me, being the dumb-ass that I was , I fooled around and lost her for a short while.

_Stupid insecurities._

But I vowed that if I ever got her back, I'd never do anything to jeopardize our relationship again.

Bella, being the amazing woman that she was, forgave me... _thank God_. So I done what any man with half a brain would have done in my situation - I made her my wife.

She done more than introduce me to the country life, she took me on some of the best adventures I had ever been on.

I loved everything about this girl, she always had a way of making life more fun. Her smile had the power to make me smile, no matter what the mood and in her eyes, I could get lost and often did.

I more than loved my wife, I adored her, the way she danced around a kitchen while cooking, the way she filled out a sweater or looked in a sundress. It never ceased to amaze me how creative and smart she was or how she put her whole heart into everything she done.

Her sense of humor was flawless, she was always joking and was one that could take a joke in return and when she would cuss out loud, she always asked the good Lord above to forgive... and then would cuss again.

But the reason I stand in awe, even until this day, is my wife is the one that taught me what love really is, she taught me to always be honest, be myself and learn to trust and love outside of my own emotions and insecurities. She made life more than pleasurable for me and I swear no one can love me like she can.

And then there was her supermom capabilities. She loved our little ones every bit as much as she loved me and that only made me love her all the more. She took in my daughter, Akira as if she was her own and then she game me Gracie and Little Charlie, which completed us as a family.

Bella Cullen stole my heart that day in a flower shop, in a small town of West Virginia and although I had never dreamed of adapting to the country life, I couldn't imagine my life anywhere else other than with _My Sweet Southern Bella_.

_**.**_

_***~Ten Years Later~***_

_**.**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Akira!" I yelled out to my stubborn thirteen-year-old daughter as she ran up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"Get your ass back down here, young'un!"

_When did I start saying 'young'un' ?_

"Edward, let me talk to her. She's going through a lot of things right now... girly things." Bella pleaded with me, but she knew I was mad enough to chew nails into.

So the tender lamb approached the raging lion with ease; as if I'd ever hurt her, I'd rather die as to hurt my wife.

Our sweet little Akira had been caught kissing at school and come to find out, it wasn't the first time.

"Fine," I said with a sigh, angrily running my hand through my hair, but knowing that Bella would handle the situation a lot better than I would.

"Thanks, babe." Bella placed a quick peck to my cheek and just like that, every ounce of anger, along with the day's stresses melted away.

After all this time, her touch still had that effect on me.

Bella was in Akira's room for almost an hour, so I went into our bathroom and grabbed a quick shower before settling into bed.

I laid, staring up at the ceiling as I waited for my wife to come to bed, reminiscing over the past ten years and how perfect our lives have been together.

Bella was more than my wife, she was best friend, my other half. I knew no matter what I needed or what I was going through, she would be right there with me, forever by my side.

I loved having that closeness with someone - having someone by my side that I knew I could depend on in both the good and bad times.

Without a doubt, I was a lucky man on the planet. And I could only hope that I was just half as good to her as she was me.

"Hey," Bella whispered as she crawled under the covers, pulling me from my thoughts.

"How did it go?"

"It went..." She trailed off with a sigh. "I told her that she wasn't allowed to date until she was sixteen and that meant no kissing boys also."

"And lemme' guess, she yelled about how unfair you're being and how you - we - don't understand her?"

"Umm, no." Bella shook her head. "I explained to her how boys tend to pressure girls at her age and how they'll say anything to get what they want and then they toss girls aside. I explained how quickly her reputation can be tarnished and she'd be left with nothing but heartache and regret. She said that she'd slow down."

"And you believe her?"

"She's my daughter, Edward, of course I believe her." She rolled her eyes.

_Always siding with Akira._

From the moment I introduced Bella into Akira's life, they bonded, quickly becoming like any other mother/daughter duo.

One of the many things I loved about my amazing wife, was the fact that she never, not once, made Akira feel less like her child or like some kind step-child. Instead, she loved her as her own and treated her the same as she did the twins.

Bella was like a Mama Bear when it came to Little Charlie and Gracie and Akira too, ready to tear apart anyone that threatened one her baby cubs.

"And I also told her that she better keep her word or you'd be the one to handle things next time."

"And I will." I grumbled in a caveman-like tone.

"Yes you will." She mocked. "You are the glue that holds us all together."

"Woman, are you mocking me?"

"I'd never." Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide before she burst out in fits of giggles.

I rolled over, pinning her arms over her head, tickling her sides, giving her a good reason for those sexy little giggles.

"Stop it, Edward!" She yelled as I continued to tickle her, enjoying the moment a little too much.

Seeing her head thrown back in laughter as she tried to squirm away from my hold was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen.

When I finally stopped, her smile faded as her warm eyes peered into mine and I knew what she wanted.

"I love you," I said in a low voice before leaning forward and capturing her lips with mine.

Releasing her arms, but holding her gaze, I rolled back to my side of the bed.

Slowly, I started unbuttoning her blouse as she smiled at me.

God, she was still as beautiful today as she was when I fell in love with her so many years ago.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes, Mrs. Cullen," I said scooting even closer to her, still unbuttoning her blouse. "And... you're not wearing a bra."

"Boy, you sure are a quick one, Pa." She snorted, pulling her blouse over her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. "Touch me."

"I'm gonna find something to stick in that smart little mouth of yours if you don't hush up." I winked.

But she knew I was only kidding, I loved her little smart witty remarks.

"Promises, promises." She slid outta her pants, tossing those to the floor with her blouse. "Now touch me."

"Eager much?" I chuckled, but the words no sooner left my mouth before she was on top of me, straddling me and kissing me hard.

The way she moved - the way she always moved - never ceased to amaze me, never failed in leaving me in complete awe at how extraordinary my wife was.

I loved the way she turned me on; no woman had ever had such an effect on me, nor would they ever.

Even after ten years of wedded bliss, I still couldn't get enough of Bella.

No matter what the day held, I knew everything in my life would be completely perfect when I came home to my house with my kids and my beautiful wife.

Bella could make a multitude of hardships melt away with just a quick kiss to my cheek.

No one has ever nor will they ever love someone as much as I love her.

_**. . .**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The house seemed so empty as we walked inside. Placing my purse on the small table in the foyer, I went straight into my bedroom where I curled into a ball on the bed and allowed my sobs to take over my entire body.

"Bella." Edward's voice was soft as he called my name from the bedroom doorway.

"Oh, Edward." I sat up and my loving husband wasted no time kneeling in front of me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Baby, you knew this day would one day come." He pushed my mangled hair away from my tear-stained face.

"I know, Edward, but I miss her so much... she's my baby."

"She's gonna be fine." He offered with a tight smile. "She promised that she'd call everyday."

"They all say that, but she'll meet new people, she'll make new friends and then she'll forget all about us."

"She won't." He chuckled, taking a seat beside me on the bed. "Who'd ya think she'll call when she needs money?"

"I miss her." I ignored his joke and chose to continue with my self-pitied sobs.

Akira had graduated high school, being awarded the state's most valued player award in girl's basketball. She was offered a full scholarship and, of course, she took it.

And now my baby girl was over two hours away and Gracie and Charlie would be entering their freshman year of high school.

My babies grew up in a blink of an eye. It seemed like only yesterday, I was nursing the twins or kissing Akira's boo boos.

It felt like my sweet Akira was a million miles away, my heart was broken.

My days of partying at the old road, four-wheeling through the mountains and playing pool at Duke's was over and my children's were just beginning.

_God I hope they embrace these years and live it up while they're young... it'll be over before they know it._

I gazed into the tender and ever-so charming green-eyes of my husband as he was still by my side, ready and willing to lend a shoulder or do whatever it took to make me feel better.

His eyes had aged, as a few wrinkles had taken up residence around them. And there was now a few fine lines outlining that perfect crooked grin that I loved so much. But it still had the same effect on me as it did the very day I met him, many moons ago.

"Edward," I whispered his name, placing my hand on his cheek. "I apologize, if I never told you, even once, that you give me love like no one else. No matter what I face in life, you have never failed me and baby, I thank you so much for all these years you have given me."

"I'll always be here for you." He leaned closer and kissed the top of my head as he entwined our fingers together.

_As always, a perfect fit. _

"You mean everything to me, Bella."

I smiled as I laid my head on his strong shoulder. The same shoulder that I cried on when I almost lost my daddy in the mining explosion and the same shoulder I cried on when I did lose my sweet Gran a few years later. It was on that very same shoulder that I cried when I discovered that Jessica had died due to a drug overdose and then when Edward had to say his goodbyes to his own father when Carlisle lost his battle with cancer.

One thing Edward and I quickly learned was life was all about change and the only sure thing was it always had a way of simply moving on.

We were blessed to have one another. It was nice in knowing that no matter what life threw our way, at the end of each day - we had each other.

That was most definitely my shoulder, my sanctuary. A place where I could freely run when I needed comforted or love and my darling husband was my savior, always saving me, always giving me a reason to accept things as they were and giving me the strength to smile and move on.

Edward and I had been through a lot over the years, both good and bad, however, the good Lord had blessed us beyond measure, for our good moments always seemed to outweigh the bad.

"I love you," I said, staring into the radiant green eyes that even until this day still managed to take my breath away.

"And I love you, sweet girl." Edward always called me girl, no matter how old we were and it was actually kinda perfect, because that's exactly how I felt with him; like a young girl.

**_._**

**_. . ._**

**_._**

_**Akira's POV**_

"Listen, I don't care if we have to move heaven and earth, I want him buried beside of her, do you understand?" I yelled through clinched teeth into my cellphone. "I want them so close, when you dig his grave, I want the diggers to hit her vault. Am I making myself clear?" I ended the call with a sigh, as tears streamed down my face.

It had only been six months since I lost my dear sweet mama and now I had lost my precious daddy too.

I was nobody's little girl anymore, my parents were now in heaven.

But to be perfectly honest, we all knew it was coming and we all knew that because daddy had grieved himself to death.

Charlie, Gracie and I tried to make him smile again, we went to great lengths to make his final months here on earth as happy as possible, but his reason for living was gone and he knew that we - his children - would be okay.

I wasn't bitter, I was hurt, but not bitter, for on some level, I was even grateful to God for reuniting Mama and Daddy, because their lives here on earth had been full and plentiful.

My parents not only had many wonderful years together, but they owned and ran a very successful construction company that would now be ran by Little Charlie and they had three happily married children, six grandchildren, and four great-grandchildren, all of whom they loved with all of their hearts, right up to the end.

And let me tell you something about Isabella Marie Cullen, my mama. From the moment she came into my life, she mothered me without question. Not once did she make me feel like I wasn't her own flesh and blood, not once did she treat her own flesh and blood one bit better than me. She raised me, and loved me as her own daughter and in my heart - she was my mama; my only mama.

When my birth mother came looking for me at the age of sixteen, I turned her away. I didn't feel the need in meeting her, God had already given me the best mama a girl could ever ask for. Why would I ever want anything to do with one that left me on a doorstep like some stray dog?

_***~Akira's Flashback of losing her Mama~***_

_Mama had gotten sick so quickly, we didn't even see it coming and then when she had a stroke, she never came back to us._

_I'll never forget those days spent in that hospital, as I watched my feeble daddy mourn for the love of his life. I just wanted to hold him in my arms forever and make his heart whole again. But h__is heart was shattered and all the King's horseman and all the King's men, would never be able to put my daddy's heart back together again._

_Mama laid in that hospital bed, frozen, already gone, only the machines keeping her weak heart beating. _

_My sweet daddy begged to her._

_He'd run his shaky hand along her cheek and through her ash-gray hair - sometimes it'd get to be too much for me and I'd have to leave the room._

_It was the day that the doctors confirmed that the stroke had effected Mama's brain stem and told us that she'd never be back, our world stopped turning._

_"Don't leave me, Bells." Daddy pleaded with his whole heart as his tears endlessly rolled down his worn cheeks. "Come back to me, please, baby... Bella, Bella, please."_

_I turned and buried my face into my husband's chest as I couldn't bear another second of watching him so helpless and so broken._

_When we left the hospital, I told daddy that I would stay with him and help him all that I could._

_"She ain't coming back," he said in a defeated voice._

_He's giving up. _

_I could feel it. _

_"No, Daddy. Mama is already in heaven with Hannah, her Grandmother and Papa Carlisle. She's walking the streets of gold with her own parents. She's happy, Daddy. You got to believe that."_

_"I do," he said in between sobs as he hopelessly stared out of window. "I just wanna be where she is, Akira. I'm lost without my Bells."_

_God, it hurt my heart so much to see him this way. My daddy was destroyed without her and I knew that there was nothing I could do to fix him._

_"I know." I turned from the front seat of the car and locked eyes with the same green eyes as mine. "You can't leave me too."_

_I couldn't help but to be a little selfish, I loved him so much, beyond words. Had it not been for my daddy, who took me in when my own birth mother decided to throw me down, where would I have ended up?_

_He gave me a home, stepped up and became the responsible parent and it was him that gave me my new mama; the mama I was meant to have._

_"I need her, Akira. I can't live without her. She'll live as long as they keep her on that machine," he said in a desperate plea._

_"I know, Daddy, but she doesn't want that." I tried to reason with him. "And Mama has already left that body."_

_"Please, Akira, I will take care of her, we won't be a burden, I can take care of her myself." He continued to sob. "She's my best friend."_

_"I know, Daddy." I reached across the seats and patted his winkled, discolored hand._

_My parents were my world and my world was slipping away._

_**. . .**_

The day we buried Mama, we all agreed that we wanted her beside of Hannah. I told them that we wanted her vault so close to her precious baby girl, my baby sister that I had never met, that when they dug the grave, I wanted them to hit Hannah's vault. And now I wanted the same thing for my Daddy. But a problem with a tree had arose and I swore to God, I'd move heaven and earth if that's what it took to have him close to her.

"Problem solved." Charlie came through my front door with a chainsaw in his hand.

"What have you done, Charles Anthony Cullen?" I asked my little brother with wide-eyes.

"The tree is no longer a problem." He stated, sternly, with his crooked grin. "We can now bury Daddy with Mama."

Gracie and I couldn't help the laughter that erupted when we learned what our dear, sweet, wonderful crazy brother had done.

But our laughter was short lived as the three of us united in a group hug and mourned the death of our precious parents.

Edward and Bella Cullen had been the best two parents that any child could have ever asked for. They loved us without end, they provided and took care of us without question.

But above all, they taught us what true love really meant by loving one another.

No man has ever looked at another woman so adoringly as my Daddy looked at my Mama. And no woman has ever loved a man as much as my Mama loved my Daddy.

Their love was rare.

Exceptional.

And forever...

_**The End. . .**_

* * *

**A/N**

I am so sorry if I made you cry, but when I started this epilogue, I asked myself how far I wanted to go and I knew that I wanted to go all the way - follow them to the very end. But if you think about it, it wasn't a "sad" ending, Bella and Edward were reunited and that makes for a happy ending - A real forever !

Thank you dear readers, you have been fabulous throughout this story and your wonderful reviews, encouragement and support are very much appreciated... I love you - I love you - I love you and I wish you all happy reading and all authors happy writing :)

I'll miss updating Southern Bella, but I'm happy with the epilogue and a forever love.

I now plan to devote myself back to my other story, "Dying To Heal" and I have enough plot bunnies here to keep me writing into 2016 :)

Be Blessed, Be Happy and always remember, that's a choice!

In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years. -Abraham Lincoln

_**Until The Next Story,**_

_**Minerva**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
